Warriors
by WritersBlock039
Summary: In which a paramedic from Firehouse 51, a detective from the Intelligence Unit, a doctor from Chicago Med, and a detective from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit have the same past that returns after five years. Canon divergence during the finale episodes of Chicago P.D. Season 6, Chicago Med Season 4, Law & Order: SVU Season 20, and Chicago Fire Season 7.
1. Prologue

**One day, I will stop thinking of crazy plots for my fandoms . . . one day.**

**So, my love of the Chicago and L&O: SVU shows kind of exploded towards the end of summer when on my days off of work, I would watch them while I worked on my computer and my family watched it, so I got hooked. Thus, here I am, mixing them with Marvel, of all things. But if you're dropping by and think this looks interesting, please tell me what you think! If you would like a full summary, you can view this story on Wattpad and Ao3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med, or Law & Order: SVU. They belong to Dick Wolf, Derek Haas, Michael Brandt, and other creators of the shows.**

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi_**

In a normal situation, he would love having the thrill of a case like this. Someone who, without having the right resources at the right time, would go completely free. Someone who was the perfect target for him and the men and woman he considered his brothers and sister in all but blood.

It was different when this was an extremely personal case. It was different when this suspect terrified his lieutenant. It was different because he was working solo to make a tough call on a high-profile man that would draw attention to him, and how he worked, immediately.

The conversation occurring in the room behind him while he listened to it on his phone, however, sold him.

"_Whose side are you on?"_

_"Not Rob Miller's."_

"_Doesn't look that way."_

"_You accusing me of something?"_

"_I'm just asking. I know that Rob Miller is guilty."_

"_How?"_

"_How?! Because he had unis pick up my son from his school! He was clearly threatening me. He looked me in the eye and he told me to drop the case!"_

That was strike one, but he kept listening anyway. _"When were you gonna tell me this?!"_

"_That's irrelevant to the investigation."_

"_Olivia, it is _completely _relevant to the investigation! He's threatening Noah. Anything you find out, his lawyer will claim you have a personal vendetta against him."_

Strike two, and Olivia kept talking. _"Peter, I'm worried that he's going to hurt my son. Rob Miller is a criminal, Peter. He's a rapist, he's a murderer, and we got _nothing. _And he's gonna get away with all of this."_

_Strike three, _Sonny thought darkly as he put his cell phone down, looking around to see if Fin or Amanda were anywhere near him. Neither of them were, so Sonny made it look like he hadn't heard a single word of what was said when Olivia's door opened. "Everything all right, Counselor?" he asked.

Peter shook his head, looking frustrated. "Not a thing, Carisi."

Sonny watched him leave the precinct, then peered into Olivia's office as best he could with the blinds in place. "No kidding," he mumbled under his breath when he saw his lieutenant on her couch, head in her hands.

He swiveled in his chair to look at the corkboard they had detailing Rob Miller and his actions. He was guilty, that much was clear to the entire team. But he was a man with too many contacts that made him a free man, and he had a way to fight against Olivia . . . and that was through her son.

Sonny turned back to his computer, already settling into another mode. _This is ending tonight._

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi_**

He kept the lights off after he had found everything he needed in the house, choosing to tuck himself back into where the staircase curved up towards the next level. He heard the key click in the lock, heard the creak of the door open, then closed his eyes to prepare for the lights turning on. He quietly tapped his fingers against the wall, silently watching his target walk past him towards the living room, allowing himself to smirk when the other man stopped in his tracks, seeing what was wrong. "What?" he hissed, walking over to the coffee table where various spreadsheets were printed out.

"If you were smart, Mr. Miller," Sonny finally made himself known, and Rob started, looking up at him with wide eyes, "you wouldn't have kept those spreadsheets on your computer. You should have deleted them when you had the chance." He raised an eyebrow, stepping forward and casually leaning on the staircase rail, pointing at the spreadsheets. "Or were you updating them as you found out more about Lieutenant Benson's schedule?"

"Detective Carisi," Rob narrowed his eyes, stepping forward.

"_And _Detective Rollins'?" Sonny continued, raising his other hand to place it over his right, and Rob stiffened when he saw the handgun with a silencer that was in his left hand. He slowly looked back to meet Sonny's eyes, the detective's cold as ice. "You were planning on getting to Rollins as well. Jesse and Billie? You _really _have a death wish, don't you?"

Rob narrowed his eyes. "It's you who does, Detective," he said lowly, and Sonny raised an eyebrow. "People that screw with me typically don't have happy endings. They get endings _I _want, endings _I _control."

"Do you?" Sonny smirked, then pointed with his gun. "You didn't see what else I had printed off, did you?" Rob frowned uneasily, then moved the papers aside, and his eyes widened when he saw what was underneath. "Endings _you _control? All of that is all the money you distributed to pay others off. Judges, witnesses. Paying for their silence, paying for your freedom." He clicked his tongue, moving away from the staircase, running gloved fingers over the silencer on his gun. "I wonder how much control you'll have once that's in the hands of the police."

"Are you threatening me, Detective?" Rob growled.

"Oh, you think that's a threat?" Sonny snorted. "No, it's not a threat. It's a promise. That – _all _of that – is going to the police."

"I'll have your badge!" Rob snarled, storming forward. "You're breaking the law by doing this!"

He froze when Sonny aimed right at him. "Throughout the years I've made marks like this, I've learned sometimes the law lets people like you slip through their fingers," he said quietly. "You hit every mark I can think of. You can pay people off to make sure you go free. You're someone with so much influence, you can pay the courts to make sure there isn't a scratch on you, and they would look the other way if you tried something like with Lindsay Parker again. But what made me decide to do this for certain? Was when you became a personal threat to Lieutenant Benson and to her son. I knew what I was going to do with you the moment I knew that. When I saw Amanda, Jesse, and Billie were the next three you were going to try and intimidate?" He looked at his gun, then slid it into its holster. "I changed my mind."

Rob slowly started to smirk. "Good choice."

"I agree," Sonny nodded, walking forward. "The best way to slaughter a lamb isn't with a gun."

Rob's eyes flew open wider, and he made to run, but Sonny was quicker, stepping in front of him and using his right hand to bury a military knife in his throat. Rob choked violently as he was forced back against the wall, reaching up to grab at the blade in his neck, blood spurting from his lips and from sliced veins. "You – " he rasped hoarsely.

"That's what you deserve," Sonny sneered, thrusting the knife deeper so it buried into the wall. "An animal staked to the wall." He stepped back, watching Rob's blood trickle out. "Because _no one _threatens my family or the people I love and gets to live after what you've done."

The life finally flickered out of Rob's eyes, and Sonny turned back to the papers on the table, looking them over. A satisfied smirk crossed his face; there was enough in the pile to ruin his reputation a hundred times over. He took one last look at Rob's body as he reached into his coat pocket, finding what he wanted.

"That's why you don't mess with a King," he couldn't help but chuckle, tossing the playing card with the King of Clubs at Rob's feet, turning and heading down the hall towards the window he'd entered through. "We have too much to lose. It's why we make sure that under any circumstances, we never do."

Olivia, Noah, Amanda, Jesse, and Billie were safe, and whatever Peter had been cooking up in his mind to go after Rob would never have to be used. His team, his _family,_ was safe, and that was what mattered.

He was rather looking forward to work the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you look at this story on one of the sites mentioned above, you would see some characters included that are no longer around for the current (2019-2020) seasons. The first part of the book or so will explain it - in fact, this part basically explains how Peter sticks around.**

**But to also give the overall idea of the story: the first part will establish how the Chicago/SVU universe connects to the MCU (hint, you've already seen one person who does) and will delve into how that happened, why they are where they are now, and why they do what they do, so there will be lots of Chicago/SVU content before really digging into the MCU part of the story.**

**If you think this is interesting enough to stay tuned into, great! If not, I certainly won't hold this against you. What am I thinking, crossing these fandoms over? Honestly, I'm still asking that myself. Still, it's a story I've loved starting, and I'm happy to finally post it here, so I'm hoping at least a few readers drop in to investigate.**


	2. Chapter One

**The SVU team learns of Miller's death, and Carisi gets news he's not entirely thrilled to hear.**

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

"Morning, Rollins!"

Amanda looked up from her booting computer, blinking the remaining sleep out of her eyes when she saw Sonny walk into the precinct, a cardboard tray with coffee in his hands. "Looks like you woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I got a weird message from Stone last night saying there was something important he needed to talk to me about, so I figured I might as well be as awake as I can be," Sonny shrugged, checking the cups before handing her one. "And considering I had a bit of time before coming to work . . . "

"Oh, thank you," Amanda smiled, taking her coffee and inhaling deeply. She frowned, pointing at him. "Wait, _you _got a message from Stone?"

"Yeah," Sonny frowned as well. "Why, what's wrong with that?"

"_I _got a message from Stone last night saying the same thing."

Sonny blinked, frowning in confusion. "On your lunch break?"

"Yeah," Amanda held out, checking her phone to make sure she had the time right. "We have the same lunch break, right?"

"We do," Sonny scratched his head. "Wonder what this is about."

"You think it may be the case?" Amanda suggested, leaning back in her chair.

Sonny snorted. "I think until Miller's behind bars, _everything _we'll talk about with Stone is gonna be about this case."

Amanda conceded the point with a nod, looking up when the door to Olivia's office opened and she and Fin walked out. "Morning," she waved.

"Morning, Rollins," Fin nodded, then pointed at the carrying container Sonny carried. "You're moving up in the world, Carisi."

"Always my goal in life," he said dryly, picking out Fin's cup and handing it to him. "Lieu, I got you one, too."

"Thanks, Carisi," Olivia said gratefully, holding out her hand for the cup.

Sonny frowned, tilting his head. "You all right, Lieu? You look beat."

"Thank you, Carisi," Olivia said in a drier voice, making Sonny hold up his hands in surrender, tossing the carry-out container into the closest trash bin. "You'd probably look this bad, too, if you were paranoid about a murderer and a rapist following you and your child."

Amanda flinched, thinking of her girls, and she saw Sonny's eyes darkened. "Sorry, Lieu. Any way I can help?"

"It's OK, Carisi," Olivia sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "The only way I think I can be helped right now is if we have a solid, bulletproof case against Rob Miller."

"We'll get him, Liv," Fin promised, putting a hand on her shoulder. Olivia nodded heavily, patting Fin's hand before heading back to her office. Fin watched her go, then turned to the other three. "OK, did either of you get a cryptic as hell text from Stone last night?"

"We were actually just talking about that before you came in," Amanda pointed at Olivia's office. "We both did."

"And Liv didn't," Fin informed them.

"_Liv _didn't?" Amanda repeated, eyebrows shooting up.

"OK, what the hell is Stone planning?" Sonny looked around in bewilderment.

"Better question," Fin leaned on his desk. "What's he planning that doesn't involve Liv?"

Amanda opened her mouth to guess, but she clicked it shut when Olivia came out, a confused look on her face. "We have a problem," the police lieutenant said.

"That's not good," Sonny sighed, already walking over to the corkboard. "What victim now?"

"Rob Miller," Olivia answered, and Amanda's jaw dropped in shock. "I just got a call from homicide. Rob Miller was found killed this morning." Her eyes narrowed. "And we've been kicked off the case."

"We _what?!" _Fin and Amanda exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

"You better have an airtight alibi, Lieutenant, or you're going to be the prime suspect in this," Peter warned Olivia as the entire group convened for lunch that afternoon.

"The patrol officers guarding my home last night would happily give it to you," Olivia ground out. "What _happened?"_

"I don't know," Peter shook his head. "None of the other attorneys I've talked to have given me anything. Apparently, this case is getting sealed tighter than Fort Knox."

"Why?" Amanda frowned. "We've been on Rob Miller since he was first a suspect in our investigations. Shouldn't we be investigating his death?"

"Stone can't even get anything from anyone," Sonny pointed out. "How are we gonna get anywhere if our ADA is useless?" He paused, then winced. "No offense."

"None taken," Peter shook his head. "I don't even have a time of death or know how he died. I don't have anything for you."

"So all we've done to try and put Miller back behind bars, and it's worth nothing," Olivia scowled.

"Lieu," Sonny leaned forward, "he's no longer a threat to Noah. Think of that."

Olivia grimaced, but she nodded in agreement. "I just don't like knowing what happened."

"The way I see it," Fin linked his fingers together, "is that whoever did this, it's someone it sounds like we shouldn't be going after."

"We had a few of those in Chicago," Peter admitted. "Sometimes we'd wear homicide enough and they'd tell us . . . and then we always wished we'd never asked to begin with."

"Great," Amanda sighed. "Now I wanna know."

"I get the feeling this is _definitely _one of those times where you _don't," _Peter snorted.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia tilted her head, sounding genuinely curious.

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You ever get a feeling of . . . just wrongness?" he asked, looking around the table. "You can't explain what it is, but in your gut you know something is wrong, and it's the most uncomfortable feeling ever?" Everyone around the table nodded, and Peter grimaced, taking a drink. "That's what it feels like whenever I talk to someone who's taking this investigation over. Just a sense of wrongness that's uncomfortable."

"That's helpful," Fin snorted.

"That's what we've got," Peter shrugged. "And as much as I would love to know who killed Rob Miller, my gut's telling me I don't want to touch this with a ten-foot pole."

Amanda paused in raising her sandwich to her mouth. There was something about the way Peter said that . . . "You really _are _frightened by this, aren't you?"

Peter hesitated, then sighed. "I'm not sure _frightened _is the right word," he said slowly. "I'd go with _unnerved."_

"I still don't think either's a good thing, considering you," Fin huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter frowned.

"I mean, you were ready to have some top-secret meeting with the three of us, probably something about Miller," Fin gestured between himself, Amanda, and Sonny. "Then this comes up, and it's the most worried I've ever seen you."

"What's this about a meeting?" Olivia frowned.

Peter shot Fin a glare, who innocently raised an eyebrow. "It's obviously not happening anymore, Stone."

"I _was _going to discuss ways we could nail Miller and get him behind bars," Peter admitted. "That's obviously no longer on the table because he's now dead."

"Thank God," Sonny muttered before he took a drink, hiding a smirk when Amanda snorted.

"And it wasn't going to involve me?" Olivia asked with a scowl.

"It's like I told you, Olivia," Peter gave her an exasperated look. "If you tried to have anything more with the investigation, it could have been ruled that you had a personal vendetta against Miller because he was threatening Noah."

"He has a point, Liv," Fin conceded.

"I'm just glad he's out of our lives, and for good this time," Sonny said, putting his drink on the table. "There's no chance of him coming back and being a threat again."

"I'm with Carisi on this one," Amanda nodded. "I would've liked to see him behind bars, but if he's dead, he's not coming back."

"Definitely not," Peter snorted. "A case like this wouldn't be so hush hush if it wasn't so serious."

"The only downside to this is Noah will be upset he can't ride in a squad car anymore," Olivia managed a smile.

"If that's the only downside, though, that's a win in my book," Fin declared.

"If I were everyone, though, I'd hammer out alibis just in case homicide thinks one of you did this," Peter warned.

Sonny snorted. "We wanted him in prison, not dead."

"Well, you may need to convince homicide that."

"Easy enough," Olivia nodded. "Thanks, Peter."

"No problem," the lawyer nodded back.

Before Amanda could take a bite out of her sandwich, the trill of a ringtone interrupted their easy silence. Sonny froze mid-bite, then hastily put his sandwich down and checked his pockets, eventually pulling out his phone. He took one look at the Caller ID and blinked rapidly. "It's my sister," he held up his phone in explanation, standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Carisi," Olivia shook her head. "Lunch isn't going anywhere."

"Unless we get a case," Fin remarked as Sonny stood up.

"Fin!" Amanda tossed a wadded-up napkin at her partner.

Sonny ignored the jab and hurried off, making Peter frown. "Must be an important call."

"I just hope everything's OK," Amanda nodded, watching Sonny go worriedly.

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi_**

As soon as he was around the corner of the building, Sonny turned so his back was to his team, pressing the answer button and holding his phone to his ear. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"_Oh, thank God," _the man on the other end of the phone let out in a rush. _"I didn't want to call you, but I couldn't remember if you were still an emergency contact or not, so I figured I'd give you a warning call ahead of time – "_

"Spades," Sonny looked around quickly to make sure no one heard what he said. "Slow down, all right? You're not making any sense."

The man on the other end of the phone took a deep breath. _"Sonny, there was a mattress factory fire here in Chicago. Firehouse 51 was the first one on the scene. All rigs were dispatched, and everyone on that shift was inside."_

"I don't think I like where this is going," Sonny narrowed his eyes.

"_You shouldn't," _the man on the other end said grimly. _"Because the explosion that happened in the building ripped through two feet of concrete. One of the firefighters isn't likely to survive, and the concrete fell to the bottom floor, taking Chief Boden and both paramedics with it."_

Sonny balked. _"What _did you say happened to our sister?!"

"_I don't have the full story yet, Sonny, or I'd tell you all of it," _the man answered. _"But she's in shock. Everyone on shift and out in the waiting room is. Look, I need to get back to work. If this goes the way I think it does, you may have a visitor in New York shortly."_

Sonny took a deep breath. "Copy that, Will. Take care of her."

"_You know I will," _Will Halstead promised. _"Oh, and Clubs?"_

"Yeah?" Sonny frowned.

"_Take care of yourself, too."_

Sonny smiled. "I will."

The phone line clicked, signaling the call was disconnected. Sonny looked at his phone, seeing Will's number disappear from the screen, then sighed, looking up when he heard the wail of sirens from down the street, and a few moments later, a fire truck and an ambulance raced past, lights flashing.

"What happened to you, Sylv?" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, gee, I wonder which show is next to cover?**

**We finally get a glimpse into the Chicago finales next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Two

**The shift at 51 starts, Sylvie reveals something about herself to Matt, and all units respond to a fire that requires all hands on deck.**

* * *

_A Few Hours Previously_

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt looked through the clipboard he held, occasionally looking up at the drive outside the firehouse and then at the clock. He wasn't sure when he should enter worry mode regarding the three who had yet to show up, but he was wondering if he should. Kelly and Stella had arrived to shift on time; he knew they had been at Benny's cabin the night before, and that was decently far from the firehouse. The only thing keeping him from worrying further was the chief was otherwise occupied.

Then Cruz and Otis came bounding to the apparatus floor, and his worry dissipated. "Morning, glories!" Otis smiled.

Matt nodded in acknowledgement to the greeting. "Boden pushed the briefing back half an hour," he told them, looking back down at the clipboard. "He's on a phone call."

"Yes!" Otis cheered.

"Perfect!" Cruz whooped, and Matt heard the telltale sound of a high-five. "That means we are officially _not_ late!"

Matt hid his smile by looking down at his clipboard, then heard a surprised sound from Stella when she and Emily walked out to the apparatus floor. "Brett?" Stella called, making Matt look up.

He just caught sight of blonde hair disappearing towards the locker rooms, faster than he would have thought given Otis and Cruz had just stopped at the squad table. "Whoa," Emily turned to frown at Sylvie's roommates. "Did something happen this morning?"

"Uh," Cruz and Otis exchanged looks before the squad firefighter cleared his throat. "She woke up a little later than usual. Might just be she's a bit frazzled."

Matt frowned uneasily, mostly because he knew Otis and Cruz often looked at each other like that when they were trying to cover something up. Still, since they were roommates with the paramedic, everyone seemed to accept their answers. Matt looked back down at his clipboard of things to do on shift, then turned and headed towards the kitchen.

It wouldn't hurt to check in on Sylvie, would it?

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Matt Casey_**

As soon as Sylvie put her duffel in her locker, she shut the door harder than she meant to and dropped onto the bench, burying her face in her hands. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, trying to get her mind off the conversation that had happened just as they had been leaving their loft.

"_I spent five months in that hospital bed and I swore I would make the most out of every second if I got through that alive, and then you showed up and – and I couldn't see what was right in front of me."_

She sank her teeth into her lip, different emotions brushing up against her and heightening her own emotions. It was easy to feel: Stella's and Emily's confusion, Otis's and Cruz's worry . . .

"_I love you, Sylvie. Your smile changes the temperature in whatever room you walk into. You have such a – a brightness. Such a radiance, such a goodness that . . . that I would be the biggest fool on Earth if I let you get away from me."_

Herrmann and Ritter's confusion were joining the others', and Sylvie clenched her hands into fists, trying to get a grasp on the emotions she was sensing, trying to push them away. She was so concentrated on what she could feel from the apparatus floor and raising her shields that she never noticed the man who took one step into the locker room, saw her, and immediately rushed over.

"_I'm leaving for Indiana tomorrow, and I am begging you to come with me. Sylvie Brett, will you marry me?"_

"Sylvie?"

Sylvie gasped violently as if she had been holding her breath underwater, her head shooting up when she heard the voice. "Oh, my – !"

"Whoa," Matt backed away, holding his hands up placatingly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been that quiet."

"Matt," Sylvie sighed, slumping forward again and shaking her head. "No, I wasn't paying attention. Um . . . " She took a deep breath. "Wow. Sorry you walked in on that."

"Hey, don't apologize," Matt shook his head, then pointed to the seat next to her. "Want some company?"

Sylvie bit her lip, looking up at the fire captain, tentatively lowering the shields she had built up. She felt the tension in her shoulders dissipate as Matt's emotions brushed against her. "That would be greatly appreciated," she nodded.

Matt nodded, sitting down next to her. "Figured I'd get you a drink," he held out a mug for her. "Otis and Cruz said it may have been a rough morning, so . . . "

Sylvie giggled, taking the hot mug of coffee from Matt. "Thank you." She wrapped both hands around the mug, staring into the liquid inside.

She didn't realize how silent it had been until she felt Matt's emotions shift. "Sylvie," he began hesitantly, "if you need someone to talk to . . . my office door is always open. I'm here for you, I promise." Sylvie licked her lips, lowering her shields further. Matt's emotions wrapped around her, much more than those she felt from the apparatus floor, but his emotions felt different. They were full of concern and worry about how she was doing, but they were warm and flowing . . . and so much more comfortable than anyone else's emotions she had felt before. She felt herself relaxing, and she lowered her shields completely, closing her eyes as she did. "Sylvie?" Matt asked, leaning forward as if worried she would fall forward.

"_I can't, Kyle. You're such an amazing guy, and anyone would be lucky to be with you."_

"This may sound really unprofessional," Sylvie said shakily, "but can I have a hug?"

Matt blinked rapidly, not having expected that at all, but he immediately held out an arm, and Sylvie gratefully curled into him, taking a shaky breath. "What's wrong?" Matt asked worriedly, thumb rubbing her shoulder.

"_But I can't marry someone if my heart doesn't truly love them. I'm so sorry."_

"Um," Sylvie cleared her throat, "the chief knows this because it was in my file, but I've kept it on the down low because I didn't know how everyone else would react."

"To what?"

Sylvie gulped. "I'm an empath. A pretty high-level one, too."

Matt started. "An empath? High-level?" he repeated, and Sylvie nodded. "But with all the calls you get each shift – "

"Chief Boden warned me about that when I came to 51," Sylvie told him. "It's risky, especially with the heightened emotions some victims have, but I'm lucky. I'm capable of building mental shields that can stop the worst emotions from hitting me and keeping me from doing my job. But feeling those emotions can help me focus because I know I can make people feel better." She grimaced. "I just never wanted people looking at me like a freak."

"Why would people look at you like a freak?" Matt frowned, looking genuinely bewildered by the thought.

"Mutants," Sylvie said bluntly. "Or thinking I could influence _their _emotions."

"Can you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just feel them."

"Then I'm not worried," Matt shook his head. "I think you're even stronger, doing this job with that ability." Sylvie smiled brightly, then he tilted his head. "So nothing's wrong?"

"Not now," Sylvie shook her head. "My shields were down for a moment, and I got a rush from everyone on the apparatus floor. I just needed a moment to get them back up." She ducked her head, blushing a bit. "You're actually pretty grounding."

Matt looked down at her in surprise. "Really?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah," Sylvie's cheeks were red when she looked up at him. "Sorry."

"Hey, any time you need emotional grounding," Matt shook his head, looking like he was fighting a smile. "I'm your guy."

Sylvie grinned. "Thanks."

"No problem," Matt squeezed her. "Better?"

"Much," Sylvie nodded, reluctantly sitting up. "And thanks for the drink," she added, taking a sip. "I didn't have time to grab a cup this morning."

"You're welcome," Matt nodded back, standing up.

Sylvie took another drink and stood up, ready to find Emily when she thought back to the previous shift. "Hey, Matt?" she turned around.

"Yeah?" he looked back around the corner.

"Um, last shift, when Ritter was trying . . . whatever Herrmann wanted him to," Sylvie leaned against the wall. "Was there something you needed?"

Matt did a double take, then cleared his throat. "Uh, well . . . Boden called me in earlier, told me Donna won a dinner for four at the Palm next Friday when she outbid someone at Terrence's school auction."

"Wow," Sylvie whistled, grinning. "That's quite the win."

"Yeah," Matt nodded in agreement. "And apparently Boden had to invite someone other than Mouch and Herrmann."

"And let me guess, he picked you and Severide?" Sylvie giggled.

"Actually, just me," Matt shook his head. "Told me to find a plus-one."

Sylvie nodded slowly, feigning disinterest as she looked at her coffee. "Did you?" she asked, taking a drink.

"Well, a certain candidate and his lieutenant stopped me from asking," Matt walked over. "How about it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Be my plus-one?"

Sylvie blinked, then smiled. "Next Friday, right?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded.

She smiled wider. "Just let me know when you're picking me up."

"Copy that," Matt smiled. "Thanks, Sylvie."

"Thank you for asking," Sylvie beamed, giving him another quick hug.

Matt hugged her back, then froze when the alarm bells went off overhead. _"Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61. Factory fire, 474 N. Racine."_

"Factory?" Sylvie parroted, quickly putting her mug down on the bench.

"Stay safe," Matt told her, breaking into a run.

"You, too!" Sylvie shouted, rushing after him.

Emily was in the driver's seat of the ambulance when Sylvie reached it, and she hastily climbed into the passenger's side of the rig. "You good, partner?" Emily asked in concern.

"Never better," Sylvie answered honestly, seeing Matt climb into Truck 81. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt once remembered Herrmann telling their shift what the three worst fires, in his opinion, were: lumber yards, tire factory, and mattress factories.

The call at 474 N. Racine was one of those mattress factory fires, and it was one of the worst Matt had seen in a long time. He barely heard Herrmann shout he was opening up the line to start spraying the fire while he, the crew of Truck 81, and the crew of Squad 3 searched the basement for the remaining workers, herding them towards the service elevator. All he could focus on for the time being was helping get as many people up out of the basement as he could.

Once he was back at the top, he took off his oxygen mask, inhaling as much as he could. "You need another bottle, Captain?" one of the firefighters nearby asked.

"Yeah," Matt grimaced, coughing and looking around at the number of people that were slumped on the ground, all of them gasping for breath and coughing weakly. "Thanks," he added as he took off the oxygen tank on his back, then reached for his radio. "Chief," he called. "I've got smoke inhalation victims that made it out of the basement but can't get outside to you. Request help to evacuate, seventy feet inside the Charlie-side door."

Boden responded immediately. "2-11 companies are two minutes out. I've only got Ambo 61 out here."

Matt gritted his teeth, thinking of what he had just learned about Sylvie in the past few hours. He had faith in her and in her abilities to shield, and he didn't want her in any danger at all, not after he had finally gotten the guts to ask her to be his plus-one to the dinner with Boden and Donna. But as he looked around at the victims of the fire, he took a deep breath. "We don't have two minutes, Chief," he said. "Send Brett and Foster in if you can spare them."

"What's the fire like where you are?" Boden asked.

"They're safe up here," Matt answered after a moment, looking down at the floor. "Floor's two feet of cement. Basement's another story." _And they're not going anywhere near that fire if I can't help it, _he mentally added.

He didn't hear a response for a few seconds, then Boden answered. "OK, I'll send them in."

_Stay safe, Sylvie, _Matt mentally thought, not sure if she could read thoughts as well as emotions. _Please._

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

Sylvie had never been more grateful that she had been taught how to shield her empath abilities as she and Emily herded victims towards the triage set up far away from the factory. Her shields were up as high as they could be, and even then, she could feel the pressure of fear and terror and pain threatening to collapse them. She kept moving, though, calling for the workers to keep moving.

She felt a shift nearby, though, then heard Boden call her name. "Brett, Foster!" She turned around to see Boden looking at them. "Suit up," he ordered. "Follow me."

Sylvie's eyes widened as she processed the command, then she narrowed them in determination, leading Emily to their ambulance. She shrugged off her jacket and hastily threw on her turnout gear, checking to make sure Emily was ready before she made her way back to Boden. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" he urged.

Sylvie sped up, mind automatically going into mission mode. _Help get the victims out, _she repeated to herself. _Get the victims out._

It became all that went through her head as she bent down, helping victims sit up. That, coupled with her shields still up, made her start when Boden put a hand on her back. "Brett, Foster," he warned. "The basement's gonna blow. You need to get as many of these victims out as we can now."

"Copy," Emily nodded.

"OK," Sylvie simply went right back to helping.

"All units, I need everyone to evacuate, now!" Boden barked into his radio.

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt barely heard the order as he and the rest of his crew worked to get the workers up the service elevator. "One at a time!" he yelled repeatedly. "One at a time!"

One of the workers toppled off the ladder, and Otis hastily threw out a hand, stopping the line of people going up. "Hold it!"

"One at a time!" Mouch barked.

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

_Help get the victims out. Get the victims out._

Sylvie's mantra was interrupted by Kelly's voice over the radio. "Hey, Chief, we got a fortified door with at least half a dozen people alive in here! We've got to get them out!"

"Severide, Cruz, this is an emergency!" Boden shouted at them. "Evacuate now!"

Sylvie swallowed hard, tuning everything out as she focused on keeping her shields up, barely hearing Emily say her name.

_Help get the victims out. Get the victims out._

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

When the last of the workers had gotten to the ladder, Matt turned to his crew. "You guys evacuate!" he ordered. "I'm going back for Severide!"

He had barely finished the order when Mouch started shaking his head. "We're in this together, Captain!" he shouted stubbornly.

Matt took a deep breath, then looked around at Mouch, Stella, and Otis, all of them looking at him with similarly determined looks. Knowing they were all thinking the same thing, he nodded. "Then let's help Severide!"

His company ran after them, all of them listening as Boden kept yelling "Evacuate!" over their radios.

* * *

**_Kelly Severide_**

Kelly grimaced, working with Cruz to open the fortified door when he heard the clanking of turnout gear behind him. "Severide!" he heard Matt yell. "How can we help?"

"Almost there!" Kelly shouted back.

"Where's Herrmann?" Mouch asked.

"Follow the line!" Cruz toed the hose at his feet.

Kelly looked back, seeing Matt look between the door and the hose. "Hey, go get Engine!" he told his friend. "We'll get this door open!"

Matt nodded, taking his cue. "Truck, follow me!" he waved. "Let's go!"

Stella and Mouch followed after Matt, but Otis lingered, looking at Cruz. "Hey, you sure you're good?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Cruz nodded. "Go with them!"

Otis nodded and hurried after his company, and Kelly and Cruz both worked to get the door open as hard as they could, both of them grimacing with the effort.

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt rounded the corner to see the flames dangerously close to the boiler, Herrmann and Ritter still manning hoses and desperately trying to get the flames out. "Herrmann!" he ran forward, grabbing the lieutenant. "Drop the hoses! Come on, it's gonna blow!"

"Casey!" Herrmann began to protest.

"I'm not asking!" Matt hauled Herrmann to his feet, pulling him away from the fire, Stella and Mouch helping Ritter. He led the way back the way they had come, listening to the high-pitched whistling of the boiler as they dodged flames. "Get down!" he shouted when he saw Kelly and Cruz. "Get down!"

The fortified door burst open, and as the workers tried to pile out, Kelly and Cruz pushed them back. "Get back!" Cruz bellowed. "Stay back! It's gonna blow!"

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

_Help get the victims out. Get the victims out. Help – _

Sylvie's internal mantra faltered when she felt her shields buckle. "Matt," she whispered, recognizing where the flare of fear was coming from.

Then the floor erupted underneath her feet, and she heard Emily's exclamation of shock as they fell down into the basement below.

And her shields collapsed, and feelings of fear and pain and horror and terror and shock bombarded her at once. She barely felt her own pain when she hit the ground, she was screaming so loud and closing her eyes, desperately trying to keep herself together.

The last thing she heard before her mind went blank and her vision black was her brother's panicked voice screaming in her head.

"_Hearts!"_

* * *

**A/N: I really like my cliffhangers. Though, if you've seen "Sacred Ground," you know how this is gonna end.**

**To clarify what Sylvie's power is, she is an empath psychic. She can feel others' emotions, but she cannot influence them, such as changing someone's emotions from sad to happy. It's part of why she has the name she does, which you saw at the end of the chapter. Emotions mean so much to her, which is why I adjusted when the chaplain proposed to her. Sylvie values emotions so much more in this story, she wouldn't agree to marry someone who loved her when she didn't love him and, in fact, loved someone else.**

**More Chicago Fire next time, and we'll be dipping into the next Chicago show a bit as well. There's another teammate who needs to make an appearance!**


	4. Chapter Three

**The mattress factory fire burns on, and Firehouse 51 is in the thick of it; unfortunately, not everyone survives, and the final two key characters in the book make their appearances.**

* * *

**_Joe Cruz_**

Cruz was the first to raise his head when the blast had settled and all that was left was the crackling of flames. "You guys OK?" he shouted.

"I'm OK!" Herrmann waved him off.

"I'm fine!" came Kelly's response from further back.

* * *

**_Emily Foster_**

Emily groaned as she sat up in the debris, coughing as she tried to get the dust out of her lungs. "Foster?" Boden's voice asked hoarsely from nearby.

"I'm OK," she nodded, holding up her hand to signal where she was, and she saw her chief nod in acknowledgment. "I'm OK, Chief."

Boden turned around to keep searching through the rubble, and Emily reached down and grabbed the pole that was pinning her feet down, and with a grimace, she managed to push it off. She took a deep breath, then her head whipped around when she heard a whimper from nearby. "Brett?" she called, scrambling to move over the rubble.

The whimpers increased, and Boden joined in Emily in moving as quickly as they could over the rubble, and they found Sylvie a few feet away, her turnout coat off, and she was staring at her arm, which was pinned between two pieces of debris. "Help!" she croaked.

"Mayday, mayday!" Boden barked into his radio as Emily blanched. "Firefighter down! Floor collapse, basement, Charlie side!"

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt spun around to survey the firefighters who were still in the basement with the remaining workers. "Get these guys out of here!" he ordered. "I'll go help Boden!"

"Go!" Kelly nodded.

As Matt hurried off to find where Boden was, Mouch, Stella, Herrmann, Ritter, Cruz, and Kelly fanned out, forming a path to help the workers get out.

* * *

**_Wallace Boden_**

"Easy," Boden warned Emily as they settled on each side of Sylvie, looking down at the blonde paramedic in worry, noticing the tear tracks through the soot and ash on her face. "Let's get her out of here before this stuff shifts again."

"Copy," Emily nodded in understanding.

* * *

**_Randy McHolland/Joe Cruz_**

"Nice and easy," Mouch gestured workers through the basement. "Let's get you out of here."

"We'll hold the ladders," Cruz promised, ushering workers past him. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Wallace Boden/Matt Casey_**

"Sylvie, this is gonna hurt," Emily warned, leaning down over her partner. "All right? But I have to splint your arm so I can get you out of here."

"No," Sylvie started to shake her head, her already wide eyes blowing open more, trying to move away from Emily. "No!"

"Foster!" Boden put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I need to help her!" Emily argued.

Boden shook his head, looking down at Sylvie, who was quietly chanting "no" as she curled in on herself, her trapped hand curling into a fist as best as she could while her arm was pinned. "Sylvie," he crouched down. "How close is too close?"

Sylvie squeezed her eyes shut, and Boden kept leaning down; he was about a forearm's length away before she rapidly shook her head. "Too close!" she cried.

"OK," Boden nodded, holding up his hand to stop Emily from coming closer, the other paramedic too confused to do anything but stay put. "How can I help you? How are your shields?"

"Collapsed when the floor did," Sylvie choked out, gulping for breath. "Chief, I can feel everything!"

Boden gritted his teeth. "Is there anything you can focus on?" he pressed. "Sylvie, we need to get you out, but we can't do that if we can't touch you."

Sylvie choked on an inhale, then rubble shifted nearby, and Boden's head shot up as Matt stumbled into view. "The roof collapsed?" he asked in shock, looking up.

"Casey," Boden began.

"It was two feet of concrete!"

"Casey!"

"I never would've called you into position if I'd known!"

"_Casey!" _Boden barked, startling Matt.

But it was the sudden scrambling of Sylvie that made Matt finally look at what was right in front of him. "Brett!" he made his way over. "Chief?"

"We can't move her right now," Boden started.

"He can," Sylvie gasped out, making Boden look at her in surprise. "Matt's safe."

"He's safe?" Boden repeated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emily looked just as confused.

But Matt's face paled drastically. "Did your shields collapse?" Sylvie nodded miserably, and Boden finally understood as Matt dropped to his knees by her. "God, Sylvie, I never would have called you in if I thought this would happen!"

"Would've followed anyone's orders to come in," Sylvie whimpered, and Boden moved aside so Matt could help her. "Didn't matter if it was your call."

"All right," Matt took a deep breath, looking at Sylvie's arm trapped in the rubble. "Am I safe enough that you can grab on?" Boden watched with an eagle eye as Sylvie carefully reached up to grab Matt's arm, and when she nodded, he let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Matt nodded. "OK, on three. One, two, three!" He pulled Sylvie's arm free, and Sylvie's wail of pain made all three of them visibly flinch, and Sylvie fell forward right into Matt's arms, he immediately wrapping her in his embrace. "I've got you," he promised, and Sylvie curled into him, clinging to his turnout coat. "It's OK."

"Casey!" Matt looked up when he heard his friend's voice, and Kelly peered through the ash still hovering in the air, Stella at his shoulder. "What do you need?"

"Brett has an arm fracture," Boden answered, letting Matt concentrate entirely on Sylvie. "We'll answer questions later, but she has to stay with Casey. I don't care who tries to take her from him, those two stick together."

Stella looked like she had a thousand questions, but Kelly set his face and nodded, reaching for his radio. "Capp, Tony, Casey's heading to you with Brett," he reported, and Matt nodded, carefully standing with Sylvie. When her knees buckled, Matt muttered a curse under his breath, bending down to make sure she didn't fall. Stella finally came forward and relieved him of the equipment he had with him, and with a grateful nod at her, Matt picked Sylvie up bridal style, the blonde paramedic gasping as her arm was jostled. "Once they're at the top, don't let anyone touch her until she gets to the ambo. She stays with Casey."

"Copy that!" Capp answered.

"You good?" Matt asked Sylvie, adjusting his hold on her. She took a deep breath, then nodded weakly, still letting out pained whimpers. Kelly helped guide him over the rubble, Stella and Emily running ahead to get up the ladders. "I'm sorry," he added quietly.

Sylvie shook her head, about to say something when Kelly grabbed Matt firmly to help him avoid a misstep, and she yelped when her arm was moved. "Sorry," Kelly was quick to apologize, checking his hands to make sure he wasn't holding Sylvie.

"Let's just get her out of here," Matt said, reaching the ladder. "Make sure we don't fall."

"I'm not gonna let that happen," Kelly promised, and with a nod, Matt started up the ladder towards Stella, Emily, Capp, and Tony, Kelly and Boden watching carefully to make sure he didn't slip or lose his hold on Sylvie.

* * *

**_Joe Cruz_**

_No more workers, _Cruz nodded when the last of the basement group was gone. _Good. _Mouch had already gone after the others, so Cruz started making his way back towards the elevator shaft as well. He stopped once when he heard the wail of a PASS alarm nearby, and he turned back, searching through the ash and debris.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the turnout gear of the firefighter limp on the ground. "Otis?" he whispered, then barreled over, heart in his throat. _"Otis!" _he cried, ripping debris off his friend. He looked around wildly, hoping his voice was loud enough. "Firefighter down!" he bellowed. "Firefighter down! It's Otis!" Faster than he thought was possible, he heard the clack of turnout gear, then saw flashlights. "Over here!" he called, seeing Mouch through the smoke. "It's Otis!" Mouch and Herrmann immediately crouched down, helping remove the rest of the debris covering Otis, and Cruz gulped when he saw Otis's crushed oxygen mask. "Oh, no," he whispered, voice cracking. "You hold on!"

* * *

**_Wallace Boden/Matt Casey_**

"Chief," the paramedic in charge of the ambulance Sylvie was being carried to protested, "we need to set her arm – "

"Then you instruct Captain Casey how to do it, or it waits until she arrives at Med," Boden said sharply as Matt eased Sylvie onto the gurney, Emily draping her turnout coat over her.

"Chief?" Stella looked at him, looking like she was barely refraining from asking.

Boden simply held up a hand, and Stella backed away slightly. "Sylvie," he said quietly, his heart hurting as his paramedic in charge looked up; she was breathing much easier, but the pain in her eyes was obvious. "Is there a doctor you think you can work with right now?"

Sylvie swallowed hard. "Halstead," she croaked out. "Dr. Halstead. He's helped me before."

Matt raised an eyebrow, but Boden nodded simply. "All right, when she gets to Med, she goes directly to Dr. Halstead, no one else," he informed the paramedics. "My captain goes with her, no arguments."

Sylvie suddenly inhaled sharply, her uninjured hand grasping at Matt's arm. "What?" he turned to her, seeing her frozen in shock. "Sylvie? What is it?"

"I checked the others," Sylvie swallowed hard. "Something's wrong. Something's _really _wrong!"

"Chief?" Matt turned to Boden, face ashen. "Who's left inside?"

"Herrmann," Sylvie rattled off, Boden reaching for his radio as Kelly and Stella exchanged stunned glances. "Ritter, Mouch, Cruz, Otis – "

"Firefighter down!" Cruz's voice rose above the chatter, and everyone's heads swiveled to see what was happening. "Firefighter down!"

"Is he responsive?" the paramedic in charge of another ambulance beckoned them over.

"No, no," Cruz shook his head, and Matt felt as if the ground dropped beneath him when he saw Cruz, Herrmann, Mouch, and Ritter place Otis on the gurney pushed to them. "No, he's not."

"What happened?" Sylvie tried to crane her neck to see. "Otis?"

Matt placed a hand on her back, torn between going to check on his heavily injured firefighter and staying with her. Kelly and Stella seemed just as frozen as him, watching as the paramedics worked to get Otis's turnout jacket undone. "Can you follow that ambulance?" Boden asked the paramedic still hovering by Sylvie.

"As soon as we get her in the rig," he nodded.

"Casey," Boden turned back around, and Matt tore his eyes away from Otis, looking at Boden. "Ride with Brett until you reach Med and she's with Dr. Halstead."

"Copy that," Matt nodded, he and Emily helping get Sylvie's gurney into the ambulance.

Sylvie's eyes suddenly widened, and she let out a sob of horror, and Matt turned around to see they had gotten Otis's mask off, and his grip on Sylvie tightened when he saw the severe burns on his face and neck. "Let's get him in," the paramedic helping Otis urged, a sense of panic to her as she nudged Cruz. "Come on!"

Mouch and Tony helped Cruz get Otis's gurney into the ambulance, and as Sylvie dissolved into tears, Matt hugged her tight. "Let's go!" he shouted.

The paramedics raced to the front of the ambulance as Kelly and Emily swung the doors shut. Emily gave the door two firm knocks as the ambulance carrying Otis and Cruz took off, and Matt swallowed hard, trying to reassure Sylvie as much as he could as he felt their ambulance race after the other.

How could he be grounding her when he didn't feel anywhere near grounded at all?

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

Doctors and nurses were rushing from room to room, Maggie's voice somehow managing to carry over the chaos. He could see Ethan and April and Natalie, even Connor and Ava maneuvering through victims that were coming in from the mattress factory fire. What threw him more than he cared to admit was when he saw Otis get wheeled in, Cruz hurrying alongside the paramedics with him. He instinctively moved towards Otis, but a shout from the ambulance bay stopped him. "Will!"

On another occasion, Will would have ignored that voice, but the overwhelming distress flaring from a very familiar mind almost made his knees buckle, and he did an about face, rushing from Otis as Connor moved to take over. "Casey!" he joined the team pushing Sylvie's gurney. "What happened?"

"They were on the floor above the basement and the explosion caused the floor to collapse," Matt answered as Will checked Sylvie over. "It was two feet of concrete; Brett fractured her arm on the way down."

"We would have set her arm, but her chief was adamant about it being you," one of the paramedics added, sounding irritated.

Will raised an eyebrow, then carefully placed his hand on the back of Sylvie's head. _"Sylvie?" _he projected as carefully as he could.

He noticed her flinch. _"It's too much," _he heard her quiet, strained voice project back.

"It's a good thing you didn't," he told the paramedics out loud, directing them to one of the examination rooms nearby. "Maggie!" he shouted, drawing her attention. "No one comes into this room without my permission! Understand?"

"Got it!" Maggie nodded, though she looked very interested in why Will said that.

"Will," Matt began.

"He's safe," Sylvie said, making Will pay attention to her. "He's grounding."

Will blinked in surprise. "I don't feel very grounding right now," Matt admitted, eyes flicking between Sylvie and out towards where Will knew he had seen Connor direct Otis towards.

"Go check on Otis, Matt," Will said, understanding the fear Matt felt about losing a friend, a member of his family, someone under his command. It was how he had been feeling when he sensed Sylvie's shields fail and heard her mental scream. "I'll take care of Brett, I promise."

Matt looked at Sylvie hesitantly, and she managed a small smile. "Go," she whispered.

Matt nodded and rushed out of the room; as soon as he was gone, Will shut the door and twisted so his back was to the chaos outside, and he allowed his stoic doctor face to drop. "God, Sylvie," he breathed, cupping her face in both hands and watching her crumple, her uninjured hand reaching up to hold onto his arm. "When I heard you scream . . . "

"I was maintaining them, Will," she sobbed, squeezing his arm tightly. "I was controlling them so well, and I was distracted for _one second – "_

"Shh," Will whispered, thumb stroking her cheek as she cried. "You're OK, Sylvie. Whatever you need from me to get them up again, I'll help, I promise." Sylvie nodded jerkily, and he carefully switched to check her injured arm. "Do you want me to keep talking out loud?" he asked.

Sylvie swallowed. "Try telepathically again?" she asked meekly.

"_Of course," _he answered, watching her reaction; she inhaled a bit more sharply, but she had no reaction other than that. _"How's this?"_

"_This way," _her voice trembled. _"I think I need it to start building my shields again."_

"_Whatever you need," _Will reiterated, holding out his hand; the materials he needed to start working on a splint for her arm flew from the table into his hand, and he watched Sylvie as he began to work. _"I'm not going anywhere right now."_

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Firehouse 51 arrived en masse shortly after, and Matt looked up from his chair as Boden and Kelly hurried to see him. "Otis?" Boden asked. "Brett?"

"Dr. Rhodes has him," Matt answered, feeling useless since that was all he knew. "He's doing the best he can."

"And Brett?" Kelly asked.

Matt rubbed his temples. "As soon as he assessed her and heard what you ordered, he told Maggie no one else was entering her room unless they had permission from him. From what I've heard, he's the only one who's been in to work with her."

"Wouldn't surprise me, since Dr. Halstead is who she specifically requested," Boden nodded, sinking into the chair next to Matt.

"What was that about, anyway?" Kelly asked, dropping into the seat on Matt's other side.

"Chief, I'm not saying anything unless Brett wants something said," Matt looked at him.

"I agree," Boden nodded, looking at Kelly. "Just let it be known that what Sylvie needed in the moment is something that has not been advertised to the firehouse. Casey just found out this morning."

Kelly frowned slightly but nodded, accepting his words, then looked up. "That's Will."

Matt's head shot up, and sure enough, the redhead was weaving his way expertly through the crowd of firefighters and nurses. "Chief," he nodded, watching the three men stand. "Captain, Lieutenant."

"How's Brett?" Matt asked hurriedly.

"I've got her arm set, and I promised her I'd check in on Otis before I went back to her room," Will answered, eyeing Kelly. "She also said she wanted to tell the firehouse what happened herself once she was discharged, but if any of the officers needed to know for reports, they could be told."

Boden looked behind the three of them, where Herrmann was restlessly pacing. "I'll tell Herrmann," he said. "Severide?"

"I helped get her out," Kelly shrugged.

Will nodded. "Brett is an empath psychic," he explained, making Kelly blink rapidly. "She is able to sense the emotions of the people around her on a very high level. She typically has mental shields she can use to protect herself on cases such as the fire you were just at, but when the floor collapsed under her, it distracted her enough that she lost control, and her shields fell completely."

"Completely?" Boden repeated, a note of worry in his voice.

"That's why I told Maggie that no one goes in without my go-ahead," Will nodded. "Brett's shields are incredibly strong. For them to break like this, it had to be a major distraction for her. She's going to need time to build them up again." He hesitated. "To be honest, Chief, you'll need to find a new paramedic for at least a month. I can't say how long it'll take for Brett to build her shields back up, but I'm not clearing her for work until her arm is healed."

"Thank you, Dr. Halstead," Boden nodded.

"Of course," Will nodded. "I'll let you know when she's ready to be discharged."

Boden nodded, and Matt looked at Will in relief. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you for grounding her as long as you did," Will nodded, shaking his hand, then his gaze went between Matt and Kelly, and his eyes sharpened. "Connor."

Matt immediately straightened, turning around to see Connor pass Ethan and April. "Hey, Will," he nodded, then looked at Boden. "Chief."

"Dr. Rhodes," Boden nodded, swallowing hard. "How's Otis?"

Connor sighed heavily, and Matt instinctively backed up towards his chair, Kelly doing the same. "Over eighty percent of his body is covered in third degree burns," he answered. "We honestly have done the best we could. I'm sorry, Chief . . . I don't know how much longer Otis has, but it won't be through the night."

Boden closed his eyes and lowered his head in pain, and both Matt and Kelly dropped into their chairs, staring at each other in disbelief. They heard Mouch and Stella's smothered gasps behind them and the saddened murmurs of Tony and Capp, and Ritter looked like a puppy had been kicked.

First Sylvie had a fractured arm and broken shields because of a call he had made, and now Otis was dying. As Matt leaned forward, resting his forehead on his steepled hands, he saw Will whisper his condolences to Boden before walking off, Connor giving the firefighters in the room a sad smile.

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

A new, familiar set of worry brushed up against Sylvie's mind, but she was curled up on her bed, hand bunching up the sheets under her as she processed the waves of sorrow and pain coming from the waiting room. The door to her room quietly slid open, and she slowly raised her head as Will slipped inside. "Sylvie," he began.

"It's Otis," she sniffed, tapping her temple. "I could sense it. Him . . . and Joe."

Will nodded slowly, walking over to sit on the bed, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sylvie," he whispered. "If there was anything Connor could have done, he would have."

"I know," Sylvie nodded, honing in on Cruz's growing despair. "I – "

Cruz's emotions suddenly morphed from despair to pure, raw grief, and as the unbearable pain close to him disappeared, Sylvie broke down, sobbing hysterically as Cruz's mourning rushed over her like a tidal wave. She fell forward into Will's open arms, and she was vaguely aware of Will sharply gesturing nurses and doctors away from the room, keeping everyone away from her as she, too, mourned for the death of her friend. She didn't see the Intelligence Unit join those in the waiting room, sitting among friends to offer their condolences.

She did feel the worried eyes of her third brother through the glass, and she raised her head to rest it on Will's shoulder, weakly trying to latch onto someone else's comfort. Jay's eyes softened, and he gave her a small nod, and Sylvie turned back into Will, closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion win as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I loved Otis so much, and while I could change events so Antonio and Stone could stay, I couldn't see any way I could have saved Otis. The show isn't the same without him, though it's always that way when a character's gone; I cried during the memorial dedication for him. Also, my poor Brettsey heart when Matt was panicking over the situation Sylvie was in.**

**So there was a three-month time skip from here to the rest of the episode, and SVU's finale has been covered. There's still a bit of Chicago Fire to cover as Sylvie's being taken care of, and then it's time to focus on another Chicago show, and hint: it's the one that featured heavily towards the end of the chapter.**

**And yes, you did read correctly - Will has powers, too.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Sylvie makes a decision that she takes to her fellow officers at 51, and she has a warning to give that foreshadows the next finale event. Oh, and there's a scene that I've _really_ wanted to happen for the last few episodes.**

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"Will?"

He looked up from his computer to see Maggie walk over. "Yeah?" he asked, mentally going through all of his patients. "Did I miss a round?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I just wanted to ask . . . is Brett OK? It's just that ever since she was admitted yesterday, you're the only one who's been in her room."

"She's . . . " Will fidgeted, trying to think of what to say. "Doctor-patient confidentiality," he finally said.

"Oh," Maggie nodded.

"Look, physically, Brett is fine except for the arm fracture," Will promised. "I can't tell you what she's in for other than that, but she specifically asked for me to help her. She said she'd let me know when she's ready for others to drop by."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "I understand, Will. The patients come first, not my curiosity."

Will couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks, Maggie." He checked his watch, then picked up his stethoscope. "I need to check on her anyway. She should be ready for discharge soon."

"That's great to hear," Maggie smiled. "Tell her if there's anything she needs, I'll get it for her."

"I'll do that," Will nodded, walking towards Sylvie's room.

He stopped in her doorway, seeing Sylvie staring at something on her phone. He carefully knocked, stepping inside. _"Hearts?" _he asked.

Sylvie looked up, and her smile, while still strained, looked much better. "My shields are getting better," she said, putting her phone in her lap.

"Really?" Will smiled, walking closer to her. "That's great!" He paused, pointing over his shoulder. "Nothing here's overwhelming?" he asked. "I mean, my shields are practically up 24/7 because of everything people think. I can't imagine how it would be feeling how they . . . well, _feel."_

"That's why I'm eager to get out of Med," Sylvie smirked. "Not that I don't love you, but it's too emotional for me."

Will snorted loudly. "Too emotional," he repeated, checking the cast on her arm.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Sylvie quietly said, "It's going to be hard getting out of Med, too."

"So you're eager to get out, but you also _don't _want to get out?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Sylvie lowered her head. "I live with Joe," she reminded him. "I'm around my fellow firefighters often, even when I'm off shift. Everyone's going to be grieving Otis. Just being around so many people with the same emotion . . . "

"You don't think that's what you need," Will deduced.

"But I don't want to make everyone feel like I'm bailing on them when we lost someone!" Sylvie buried her face in her free hand.

"Sylvie, your own personal health is important, too," Will put a hand on her shoulder. "You won't be able to work with a broken arm anyway. While you're on medical leave, think about not just your arm, but your shields, too. Emotions like that hammering on them constantly won't do you any good."

Sylvie chewed on her lip, looking down at her phone. "I hate my heart sometimes," she whispered, voice trembling.

"Your heart is the best part about you, Sylvie," Will gave her a careful hug, feeling her shake. "That's why you're the Queen of Hearts. You look out for others', but you need to take care of yours, too."

He felt Sylvie nod against his shoulder. _"Thanks, Spades," _she projected.

Will smiled; it always made him happy whenever one of his brothers or his sister projected their thoughts at him. _"You're welcome, Hearts."_

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Herrmann had closed Molly's for a few days so he could plan about what to do without Otis, and Matt couldn't help but be grateful when he heard. All of them needed time to themselves after losing one of their own in the factory fire, and Matt personally didn't think he was ready to face the rest of the firehouse while he was still reeling from Otis's death.

That was why he was surprised when, as Kelly entered the apartment with a six-pack, his cell phone rang, the Caller ID displaying Boden's number. "Hey, Chief," Matt said when he answered, making Kelly stop and turn.

"Casey," Boden greeted in turn. "I'm hoping I'm not interrupting you or Severide, but would the two of you be able to drop by tonight?"

"Sure," Matt checked his watch. "When?"

"Eight, if that works."

"Yeah, Chief, we'll be there."

"Thanks, Casey. It's important."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "We'll definitely be there, then."

"Everything OK?" Kelly asked as Matt hung up.

"Boden want us at his at eight," Matt answered, pointing at the six-pack. "Guess we'll have to crack those open later."

"Well, aside from Boden's, I don't think either of us are going anywhere any time soon, and neither are these," Kelly shrugged. "What do you think he needs to talk to us about?"

"My guess?" Matt sighed. "The fire."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Matt Casey_**

Sylvie fidgeted from foot to foot that night, checking her phone occasionally, checking the texts she had, then the door opened. "Sylvie," Boden gave her a welcoming smile, stepping back. "Come on in."

"Thanks, Chief," Sylvie nodded, walking inside.

"You didn't drive yourself, did you?" Boden asked, closing the door behind her.

"No, I took a taxi," Sylvie shook her head. "I may catch a ride back."

"Or one of these two could take you," Boden led her into the house.

Matt and Kelly were sitting in chairs by the fireplace, both looking up when their footsteps came closer. "Brett!" Kelly blinked in surprise, standing up.

"We didn't know you were out of the hospital," Matt hastily did the same.

"Will discharged me a few hours ago," Sylvie said, smiling and walking over to them. "I didn't want to make that big of a deal about it."

Matt hugged her, taking care not to hit her arm. "How are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"Better," Sylvie answered, closing her eyes and leaning into Matt. "Especially now that I'm out of Med."

"Was it the psychic thing?" Kelly asked, eyeing her worriedly.

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded, letting go of Matt to give him a quick hug as well. "Let me tell you, I would never be able to be a doctor in an environment like Med. I told Will it was 'too emotional.'"

Matt snorted loudly, unable to hold back a grin. "Too emotional?" he repeated.

"Funny," Sylvie smacked him in the arm. "Will said the same thing."

"Well, it's good to see you out," Boden told her with a warm smile, gesturing for her to sit. "You wanted this meeting, Sylvie. What is it you need to tell us?"

Both Matt and Kelly looked at Sylvie with wide eyes, not having expected that. "Nothing's seriously wrong, right?" Matt asked, obviously remembering how Sylvie had felt the morning of the factory fire.

"Seriously wrong? No," Sylvie shook her head. "Wrong . . . " She took a deep breath. "I can't go to work any time soon because of this," she gestured to the cast on her arm. "But my shields . . . I'm working on building them up again, but I've still got a ways to go before they're anywhere near as strong as they were before the factory fire." She swallowed hard, looking at Boden. "I'm sorry, Chief, but with the grief the firehouse is feeling over Otis's death, I don't think I can build them while I'm around emotions as strong as that."

"I understand, Sylvie," Boden nodded.

"I wish I could stay, I really do," Sylvie quickly inserted, seeing Matt and Kelly's stupefied faces. "I want to be here for Joe, for Truck, for everyone – "

"Sylvie," Boden interjected quietly, making her mouth shut and her head duck. "I want what is best for all of my men, whether that's physically, mentally, or emotionally. I would never ask you to sacrifice your wellbeing for someone else's. Whatever you feel you need to do to take care of yourself, tell me."

Sylvie lifted her head, licking her lips. "I booked a flight to New York for tomorrow morning," she admitted, and she felt the ripples of shock from Matt and Kelly. "I need to get out of Chicago, and I need to be somewhere with enough emotional stability where I can work on my shields, but also with enough emotions that I can work on making them stronger. As soon as they're strong enough, I'm coming back to Chicago, and I will help 51 in any way I can. I just want to make sure I'm strong enough to give my all."

Boden nodded solemnly. "Your medical leave can cover that," he told her. "How long do you reckon you may be gone?"

Sylvie mulled it over in her head. "I don't want to be gone longer than a week," she finally said.

"If it takes longer than that, let me know," Boden told her. "I don't want you to come back until you're comfortable."

Sylvie smiled weakly. "Thank you, Chief."

"Is there anything we can do?" Matt finally asked.

Sylvie bit her lip, looking at him. "Tell everyone I'll be back, and I'll tell them everything when I come home."

"Does Cruz know?" Kelly asked, frowning.

"He knows," Sylvie nodded, feeling his concern for one of his firefighters. "I told him when I got home. He's . . . God, I wish I could help him," she put her face in her hand. "He was panicking because he thought he was the reason I had to leave and wasn't comfortable. I assured him it wasn't, but . . . please, Kelly, will you – ?"

"Whatever it takes to help him, I will," Kelly promised.

"We all will," Matt told her. "You just worry about yourself for now."

"I still feel selfish for this," Sylvie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sylvie," Boden shook his head. "There is nothing selfish about wanting to make sure you're as healthy as you can be so you can help your friends when you return."

"Chief's right," Matt nodded, looking at her. "I saw you once when your shields were down for a moment. The factory fire was a completely different story. Get better, all right?"

Sylvie nodded reluctantly. "I will."

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" Boden asked.

"Flight's scheduled to leave at 6:15," Sylvie answered, checking her phone. "Joe's insistent on dropping me off at the airport, so we'll be heading out about 4:30." The three men grimaced, and Sylvie smiled sheepishly. "It was the only flight tomorrow I could get that wasn't entirely booked."

"Well, I hope you have a safe flight there and a safe flight back home, whenever that may be," Boden stood up, holding out his hand. "And I promise when your arm heals, your job will be waiting for you at 51."

"Thank you, Chief," Sylvie smiled, standing and shaking his hand. "That means a lot to me."

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Kelly added. "Stella would kick my ass otherwise."

Sylvie giggled. "Let's avoid the wrath of Stella Kidd, huh?"

"Yes, please," Kelly snickered.

"Don't let your girlfriend hear that," Matt smirked.

"I never heard a word," Boden chuckled.

"Hey, why don't we give you a ride back?" Kelly looked at Sylvie. "I want to check in with Cruz anyway."

"Yeah, definitely," Matt looked at her hopefully.

"I was kind of hoping someone would give me a ride," Sylvie smiled bashfully, gesturing to her arm in a cast. "The less I have to do involving this, the better."

"Well, let's go, then," Kelly checked his watch. "The sooner you're home, the sooner you can get to bed and get rest for that flight at a God awful time tomorrow."

Sylvie laughed, following after Kelly as he headed for the door. "You're impossible, Severide!"

"Thanks, Chief," Matt waved at Boden as he followed both of them.

Boden smiled and waved back as they headed out the door.

* * *

**_Matt Casey/Sylvie Brett_**

Kelly immediately pulled Cruz over to the kitchen area, engaging his firefighter in conversation as Sylvie slipped past towards her room, Matt hesitantly trailing behind her before hurrying when she gestured for him to follow. He looked around her room, noticing Sylvie kept it simple with white walls and red accents, then turned to see her packing a suitcase that was open on her bed. "I made the decision to go to New York just after I was discharged from Med," she told him quietly, and Matt leaned against the doorframe, understanding she needed to talk. "I just keep thinking about how much control I had over my shields, considering the situation we were in, and when I was distracted for one second, they came falling down. I want them to be as strong as they can be so I can help everyone the best I can – "

"But you can't do that yet," Matt said quietly. "Not right now. Not while all of us are bombarding you with the same emotion, some of us a hell of a lot stronger than others."

Sylvie stopped her packing, looking up at Matt. "That isn't exactly how I would put it, but yes," she nodded, walking up to him.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked abruptly, and Sylvie blinked before nodding. "That distraction you keep mentioning," he said, watching her face drain of color. "What was it?"

Sylvie averted her eyes, taking a deep breath. She owed this to Matt. "You," she admitted, and his eyes widened in shock. "I felt your panic when the boiler was about to blow."

"Oh, God," Matt shook his head, turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Matt, your emotions aren't your fault," Sylvie began to say.

"But you were in danger even if you weren't an empath, Sylvie," Matt argued, turning to look at her. "That was a call _I _made to bring you into the building. Vics needed to be evacuated, but help wasn't there yet, and I asked Boden to send you and Foster in. Even if you weren't an empath, that floor collapse hurt you anyway."

"And maybe that surprise would have broken my shields instead," Sylvie countered. "It was two feet of concrete, Matt. Did you know an explosion was gonna happen below us?"

"No, but," Matt began.

"No buts," Sylvie pointed at him. "You made a call in the heat of the moment, and it was a good one. We managed to get people out of that building, otherwise there could have been more casualties. If the price I had to pay for that is a broken arm and broken shields, fine. And Matt? You may have made the call _asking _for us to come in, but we would have followed anyone's order to help people who need us. So when Boden ordered us into the building, we went without hesitation." She stepped closer, reaching up with her uninjured arm and placing her hand on Matt's cheek, making him close his eyes at her touch. "This was _not your fault, _Matt."

"You were distracted because of me," Matt shook his head. "That _is _my fault."

"No, it's _my _fault for being distracted in the first place," Sylvie retorted. "That's on me. That is nowhere near on you." She bit her lip. "I was still distracted from what happened before I even got to the firehouse that morning."

Matt blinked. "Did something happen with Joe and Otis?"

"No," Sylvie shook her head, shifting from foot to foot. "Kyle actually dropped by."

"Oh," Matt nodded, a casual tone in his voice.

Sylvie coughed uncomfortably. "And he proposed to me."

"_Oh," _Matt did a double take.

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded, laughing nervously. "That's one way to take it." She looked at her left hand, then raised an eyebrow at Matt. "I said no, obviously."

"I imagine that would be quite a distracting thing to think about," Matt nodded.

"Just a little," Sylvie snorted, reluctantly backing up and heading over to her suitcase to continue packing. She rummaged through her toiletries, making sure she had everything she needed. "You know, judging by the shock that came from Joe and Otis, they thought I would say yes."

"I would've thought the same, honestly, after I saw the two of you talking at Molly's the night before," Matt admitted.

"I didn't need time to think," Sylvie shook her head, looking down at her suitcase, refusing to look up. Will had told her she needed to take care of her heart; if she didn't get this out before she left for New York, who knew when she would be able to again. "Why say yes to a man when I love someone else more?" She felt Matt's surprise and shock before it morphed into something warmer. Sylvie bit her lip to stop herself from grinning widely as she let herself look up and meet Matt's eyes. "If you're going to blame yourself for that, too, I _will_ hit you," she threatened, holding up her uninjured hand.

Matt slowly shook his head. "I think I'm learning it's impossible to fight with you on this."

"It better be," Sylvie snorted. "Because I'd keep fighting with you until you stopped arguing."

Matt chuckled, walking closer to her. "I guess I'd better stop, then."

"Please do," she smiled up at him.

Matt raised his hand, looking at her carefully, eyes asking a silent question. Sylvie nodded in response, and Matt cupped her cheek, and Sylvie closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "I didn't know if it was right to start having feelings for my ex-wife's best friend," he admitted.

Sylvie giggled. "I didn't think it was right to love my best friend's ex-husband."

Matt shook his head, grinning. "So we're both idiots."

Unable to hold back longer, Sylvie stepped closer, and Matt lowered his head, kissing her softly. She relaxed with an exhale, lowering her shields to allow herself to feel Matt's love for her completely. His other arm wrapped around her waist, avoiding her broken arm, and Sylvie broke the kiss to lean against him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "I don't want to go," she whispered, voice cracking.

"I don't want you to, either," Matt kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes. "But you need to do what's best for you, and I don't think I can help you by myself." Sylvie silently shook her head. "Go to New York and get your shields up. Come back when you're ready."

Sylvie nodded, then looked up at him. "Don't find a different plus-one to that dinner with Chief Boden yet, though. I want to see if I can make it back by then."

Matt smiled and nodded. "And if not, I'll just ask Severide."

Sylvie snickered. "Poor Chief and Donna if that happens."

Matt laughed loudly, then there was a knock on the door. "Matt?" Kelly asked, and Matt and Sylvie looked up as he poked his head into the room. "About ready to go?"

Matt looked at Sylvie, who nodded at him. "I need to finish packing," she pointed over her shoulder at her suitcase. "Early morning tomorrow."

Matt nodded reluctantly. "Just be safe," he told her.

"I will," Sylvie smiled. "I promise." Matt hesitated, then gave her another kiss, which Sylvie happily responded to. She struggled not to smile when she felt the surprise from Kelly, then hugged Matt as tightly as she could with one arm. "I'll let you know when I'm in New York."

"Thanks," he hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

Matt finally released her, and he followed Kelly out of Sylvie's room, already able to tell based on Kelly's struggle to smother a grin that he was going to get teased on the drive home. "Let us know if you need anything, Joe," he told Cruz, who was by the door to lock it behind them.

"Copy that, Captain," Cruz nodded. "Thanks for dropping her back off."

"Any time," Matt nodded.

"No kidding," Kelly mumbled under his breath. Matt shot his friend a glare, but he smiled pleasantly at Cruz as he stepped out the door. As soon as it was shut behind them, Kelly finally grinned widely. "So when did _that _happen?" he asked.

"Literally a minute before you showed up," Matt deadpanned as they headed down the stairs, rolling his eyes when Kelly laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Jay Halstead_**

"Just keep me updated on when you're coming back," Cruz told Sylvie the next morning, pulling her suitcase out of his trunk at the airport. "I'll come pick you up as long as I'm not on shift."

"Thanks, Joe," Sylvie nodded, looking up at him. "And if you need anything at all, I promise I'll always have my phone on me. I may not be here physically, but I will always listen to what you have to say."

Cruz smiled sadly. "Thank you, Sylvie."

Sylvie gave him a hug, closing her eyes. "You're welcome."

"Enjoy New York," he rubbed her back. "We'll want to hear all about it when you come back."

"And I definitely will," Sylvie nodded, grabbing her suitcase. "See you soon."

Cruz waved to her as Sylvie headed towards the doors of the airport. She moved quickly through checking her bag and TSA, and after checking her phone, she found she still had time to spare before getting on her flight. As she was heading for her boarding gate, though, she felt a familiar mind nearby, and she paused before smiling, slipping her phone back into her pocket and hurrying on.

Sure enough, she found the one person she'd wanted to visit but hadn't been able to in front of one of the charging stations. "How did you get this far into the building?" she asked, unable to keep a grin off her face.

"It's called having a badge," Jay smirked, holding out his arms. "C'mere."

Sylvie let go of her bag and hugged Jay as hard as she could. "I didn't know you would come!"

"Are you kidding?" Jay snorted. "The only time I saw you was when you were in your hospital room, and due to my brother's orders, I couldn't even get in there."

"You're here now," Sylvie closed her eyes. "That's what matters."

"Will wanted to be here, but his shift starts soon," Jay kissed the top of her head. "I made the trip for him. He says be careful."

"Like usual," Sylvie sighed, but looked up at Jay. "That goes for you, too."

"More careful than usual, it seems," Jay said, eyes darkening. "At this rate, Kelton's guaranteed to win the election."

"And break up Intelligence?" Sylvie guessed. When Jay nodded, Sylvie sighed. "Jay, you do what you need to do to protect this city and your unit. We both know how deep Kelton's corruption goes."

"I'll do what needs to be done if it comes to that," Jay looked at her.

"Good," Sylvie nodded, looking at her watch. "Tell Will to look after himself, too, OK?"

"Definitely," Jay nodded.

"No," Sylvie looked up, "something felt wrong at Med. I didn't want to mention it to him in case he knew it, too. But if he didn't . . . someone felt . . . _wrong."_

Jay's eyes sharped when he saw how uncomfortable Sylvie looked. "How wrong are we talking about here?"

Sylvie licked her lips. "Obsession," she answered. "Determination." She took a deep breath. "Not good intentions."

Jay nodded curtly. "As soon as I leave, I'll give him a call."

"Thank you," Sylvie sighed. "I need to go. They'll be boarding in a few minutes."

"Take care, Hearts," Jay gave her another hug.

"Thanks, Diamonds," Sylvie kissed his cheek. "Give Kelton hell for me."

Jay chuckled, grasping her shoulder. "Bet on it."

Sylvie did the same to him, then they crossed forearms with each other, ending with bumping each other's fists. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jay smiled.

Sylvie grabbed her suitcase's handle, rolling it towards her plane's gate. Jay watched her leave, and when she was almost out of sight, she turned and gave him one last smile. Jay gave her a lazy salute, which Sylvie nodded to, then she disappeared to board her flight. When she was out of sight, Jay pulled out his phone, pulling up the number he was looking for and sending a quick text: _Look out for each other, Clubs._

He wasn't at all surprised when he got a quick response back. _We always do, Diamonds._

* * *

**A/N: So here we go, shifting the focus from Chicago Fire to Chicago Med, and this is going to be quite the doozy. I admit I didn't like who Sylvie was describing, so I was happy this character got their just desserts, but it was surprising the way it ended. But you can't see right now, but someone who left is still very high in my list of Med characters involved here, so you'll see how one character can make an impact.**

**Happy holidays all, and see you next time with Chicago Med!**


	6. Chapter Five

**It's Med time! It's all Will's POV as he gets Sylvie's message from Jay, and he starts his investigation to find out what's going on in the hospital.**

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"_Good news, she's on the plane with no difficulties."_

"Great," Will nodded, listening to Jay as he looked through the patients he had to see that day.

"_Bad news, she picked up on something at Med."_

Will blinked rapidly, then let the papers fall back into place on his clipboard. "Wait, what?"

"_Ah," _Jay sounded amused. _"Guess you didn't pick up on it, then. Point to Hearts."_

"Seriously, Jay?" Will seethed, lowering his voice and ducking his head down so no one could see what he was saying behind his computer monitor. "I told her I keep my shields up because of how much people think around here."

"_Then why the hell are you working in a hospital? With your qualifications, you could be anywhere."_

"Well, don't advertise it over the phone," Will pinched the bridge of his nose. "OK, I don't suppose she specified_ who _she felt?"

"_No," _Jay answered. _"She said she felt obsession and determination. That doesn't sound like a good combination."_

"No, it doesn't," Will agreed, narrowing his eyes. "All right, I'll keep my eyes open."

"_And your mind?"_

Will groaned, already envisioning his brother's Cheshire cat grin. "Shut up and get to work. Nail Kelton if you can."

"_Oh, I plan on it."_

Will hung up his phone, putting it in his scrubs pocket, then leaned on the desk edge, eyes narrowed in concentration. _Obsession and determination. _That couldn't be too hard to find, could it?

Will took a deep breath, hanging his head and closing his eyes, making it look like he was trying to compose himself and get his breath back. While he was doing that, he started a mental scan of the hospital. _Obsession and determination, _he repeated to himself. _Focus._

That was when he managed to pick up on something that mentally set up a red flag. Will furrowed his brow in concentration, homing in as much as he could on where he could find the greedy obsession he was sensing. _Thank you, Sylvie, _he mentally thanked, picking up his clipboard and making his way through the hospital. His next patient didn't need him for another thirty minutes or so. He could spare a trip to visit the OR floor.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"Dr. Halstead," one of the nurses said in surprise when Will stepped off the elevator. "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you," Will shook his head politely. "I won't be long." The nurse nodded, and Will continued down the hall, keeping his pace regular enough that no one would think anything was up. The oily feelings he kept sensing nearby was enough to make Will start to feel like he had a headache, and he winced, rubbing his forehead. "I need a drink," he muttered.

"Will?" a surprised voice asked.

Will started and turned around, mentally cursing when he lost the trail he was following. "Hey, Connor," he fixed a smile on his face, though it became more natural as he walked over to join his friend. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, you looked pretty focused there, buddy," Connor looked him over. "It's too early in the morning for you to look that pensive."

"Is that how I looked?" Will scratched his head sheepishly.

"You really _do _need a drink, don't you?" Connor chuckled.

"Or an aspirin," Will grimaced. "It's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Connor nodded, looking down at the files he had. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Luckily, it was easy for Will to come up with a lie. "Actually, I wanted to check in on you."

"Me?" Connor looked up again. "Why?"

"Your father's here in the hospital," Will reminded him. "How's he doing?"

"Good news, he's about to be released," Connor answered.

"Good," Will agreed. "So, what's the bad news?"

Connor sighed, looking at him. "Well, I just found out that apparently my babysitter planned one of my favorite birthday parties growing up."

"Oh," Will blinked. "As opposed to?"

"My mother."

Will winced, knowing how bad of a subject this was. _"Oh."_

"Yeah," Connor chuckled bitterly. "So, there's that."

"I'm sorry, Connor," Will said sincerely.

"It's not your fault," Connor shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for checking in, though."

"No problem," Will patted him on the shoulder. "Glad your dad's about to be released."

Connor nodded absently, and Will headed back down the hallway towards the elevator. On his way, he noticed Cornelius Rhodes's room, and he paused, frowning. That feeling he had felt earlier . . . it was tainting his room.

So, after quickly noticing Connor was heading the opposite direction, Will knocked twice on Cornelius' doorframe. "Mr. Rhodes?" he said, making the man look up at him.

"Dr. Halstead, correct?" the man squinted.

"Yes, sir," Will nodded, leaning against the doorframe. "I just thought I would check in on you, see how you were doing."

"Well, my son and Dr. Bekker say I should be ready to go soon," Cornelius shrugged. "What's there to be upset about?"

Will conceded with a nod and a smile. "Touché," he said, watching the man lay back down. "Feel better, Mr. Rhodes." He turned around to leave, checking his watch, thinking about how long it would take for him to get back to the ER.

"Recruit or die."

Will froze in place, then turned around to see Cornelius had closed his eyes and was lying completely down. "What was that?" he demanded, eyes wide. Cornelius mumbled something that sounded slurred, then he was out. Will stared at Cornelius, then shook his head and left. "Recruit or die," he mumbled to himself, frowning uneasily.

That didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"_Recruit or die?" _Jay repeated when Will called him when he was on his lunch break. _"That's morbid."_

"I work in a hospital," Will reminded him.

"_But a hospital board member saying that? That doesn't sound like a hospital, that sounds like a terrorist cell."_

Will conceded with a nod, then paused. "I thought that sounded familiar," he said, rubbing his forehead. "We heard something like that in S.H.I.E.L.D., didn't we?"

There was silence from Jay's end. _"You may be right," _Jay said after a moment. _"That _does _sound familiar, but S.H.I.E.L.D. never used it."_

Will narrowed his eyes. "I think HYDRA may have."

"_Shit," _Jay groaned. _"That definitely sounds like something they'd say."_

"Look, my break ends in a few minutes," Will checked his watch. "Is there any way you'll have time to check Rhodes against any records we have on HYDRA?"

"_I'll see what I can manage," _Jay promised. _"You may want to check in with Sonny, too."_

"I'll do that," Will nodded, standing up and throwing his sandwich wrapper in the trash. "Anything on Kelton?"

"_Anything on the obsessive ghost?" _Jay countered.

Will huffed. "I get it, you haven't done anything yet."

"_You'd be the first to know if I did," _Jay promised.

"Got it," Will smiled, heading to the door out of the doctors' lounge. "Thanks, Jay."

"_No problem, Will. Sylvie sounded really worried, so I'd rather help you get rid of what sounds like an immediate threat than focus on someone who'll only start doing real damage when he gets elected mayor."_

Will snorted loudly. "So it's definitely _when?"_

"_Big time," _Jay said. _"I'll keep you in the loop with what I find."_

"Copy that," Will said, stepping into the hallway. "See you later."

"_Bye, Will."_

Will hung up, about to exit the app when a text message alert came in. Raising an eyebrow, Will clicked on it, then smiled widely when he saw the message that popped up.

_Since Hearts apparently hasn't told you yet, greetings from New York._

Will laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Idiots," he sighed, clicking the call button.

Sonny answered on the first ring. _"You literally just missed her," _he said cheerfully.

"Damn it," Will sighed in mock annoyance, making Sonny laugh. "Actually, I was calling to ask you for a favor."

"_Oh?" _Sonny sounded interested. _"It's been a while since any of us collaborated on anything."_

"Well, I've already asked Jay, and he said asking you might not be a bad idea," Will said, stepping back into the lounge as a few nurses passed by. "I just want to cover all possible bases, and since Sylvie's the one who warned me about this . . . "

"_She did?" _Sonny's voice was sharper.

"Yeah, which is why I'd like to figure this out before a patient leaves the hospital," Will nodded.

"_What are we looking for?"_

"A name with any associations with HYDRA," Will answered. "Cornelius Rhodes."

"_Cornelius Rhodes," _Sonny repeated. _"Didn't you say one of your coworkers' last names was – ?"_

"It's his father," Will said.

"_Shit. I'll get right on it, Will."_

"You're the best, Sonny," Will sighed in relief, heading out of the lounge for real this time.

"_Tell your brother that," _Sonny joked.

"Nope," Will said cheerfully.

Sonny's laughter was the last thing he heard as he hung up.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"Will?"

Will sighed as he stepped out of one of his patients' rooms, looking at Maggie as she rushed up. "After this break, I've got one last round to make before – "

"Your phone's been going off constantly," Maggie said, holding it out to him. "It's your brother and another number I don't recognize."

Will quickly took his phone, looking at how many calls he had missed, and he hastily put his clipboard down. "I need to take this."

"Go," Maggie nodded.

Will nodded, rushing past Ethan and April as they came out of another room, missing Natalie's worried eyes on him. He darted into the doctors' lounge, closing the door behind him, then answered the conference call. "Tell me you've got something," he said in a rush.

"_Oh, we've got something," _Jay said darkly. _"And it's not good."_

"_First off, you were wrong about Rhodes being associated with HYDRA," _Sonny said. _"I checked all of my sources, and Rhodes isn't HYDRA affiliated at all."_

"Well, that's good news," Will ran a hand through his hair.

"_Not entirely," _Sonny said. _"He's a S.H.I.E.L.D. benefactor."_

Will's eyes widened. "What?!"

"_That was my reaction," _Jay snorted.

"_He hasn't donated a lot considering what he has, but still, compared to some of what S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gotten since the Triskelion went down, it's a good chunk of funding," _Sonny continued.

"Then why was he saying what he was?" Will asked.

"_That's what I looked into," _Jay said. _"He got the quote wrong, Will. It's not 'recruit or die.' It's 'be recruited or be killed.' Or, simplified – "_

"Be recruited or die," Will finished, eyes widening. "He's being targeted."

"_That's what we're thinking," _Sonny confirmed.

"_The moment he steps out of Med, he's in danger," _Jay said. _"Mind open, Will."_

"You got it," Will clenched his jaw. "Do you think he knows who I am?"

"_Unless he's been a benefactor before New York, I doubt it," _Sonny said.

"_Maybe check just to find out?" _Jay suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Will said, stepping out of the lounge. "Thanks, boys."

"_No problem," _Sonny assured him.

"_Good luck," _Jay added.

Will hung up his phone, heading down the hall towards the elevator. "Will!" Natalie ran to catch up with him, and Will turned, looking at his ex-fiancée with a raised eyebrow as she fell into step with him. "Is everything OK? Maggie was worried with how much your phone was vibrating."

"Yeah, everything's fine," Will lied through his teeth, punching the button he needed for the elevator. "It was Jay and a friend of ours we haven't spoken to in a long time. Apparently, Jay forgot when my break was."

Natalie nodded, then frowned as the doors opened. "Where are you going?"

Will raised an eyebrow, stepping inside. "I'm on my break, and my friend's father is scheduled to be discharged soon. Is it a crime to visit?"

Natalie pursed her lips. "I heard about that," she said, then stepped inside as well. "I'm coming with you."

Will sighed, then nodded, pressing the button for the OR. "Suit yourself."

They rode in awkward silence to the correct floor, and just as Natalie opened her mouth to say something, the doors slid open, and gratefully, Will stepped out onto the floor. He narrowly stepped back in time to avoid running into Connor, and Natalie ran into his back. "Whoa," Connor blinked in surprise, looking at the two doctors. "Hey, guys. Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I just knew your father was close to getting discharged, thought I'd stop by, make sure everything was all right."

"And I figured support helps," Natalie nodded.

"Uh huh," Connor looked between the two of them dubiously, but he sighed, unable to argue with them as he led them down the hall. "Well, last I heard before I started packing up, my dad was doing – "

A few nurses rushed past them, and Will frowned, tilting his head. He listened closely, and his eyes widened when he recognized the monitor drones he was hearing. "Hurry!" he ran past Connor, heading for Cornelius' room.

He heard Natalie take off behind him, and he whipped around the corner, in time to see Ava shout "Clear!" and put the defibrillator paddles onto Cornelius' chest. "What happened?" he demanded, hurrying inside.

"Epi, charge again to 200," Ava snapped, one of the nurses doing as ordered.

"Let me take over," Will moved the nurse doing chest compressions aside as Natalie and Connor burst in.

"Dad?" Connor balked, dropping his paperwork on a nearby chair.

"What happened?" Natalie asked, staring in horror at an unresponsive Cornelius.

"I don't know," Ava shook her head. "He flipped into V-fib, might have had an MI."

"Charging," the nurse controlling the defibrillator said. "Charged!"

"Clear!" Ava barked, and Will quickly removed his hands, letting Ava administer the charge. Cornelius flopped back down onto the bed, the monitors continuing their drone. "Epi, charge to 200," Ava ordered again.

"Will, he's my dad," Connor hurried forward.

"Yeah," Will moved out of the way, checking Cornelius' pulse as Natalie helped to bag him.

"Charged," the nurse said.

"Clear!" Ava ordered. Connor, Will, and Natalie moved back, allowing Ava to use the paddles.

The monitors continued their drone, and Will pressed his fingers to check for a pulse. "Asystole," one of the nurses said.

"Epi!" Connor insisted, continuing compressions.

"Meds are in," the nurse added.

Will closed his eyes, not feeling a pulse. "Connor," he said quietly.

"Come on!" Connor burst out, eyes tearing up. "Come on, Dad! Come on, _come on!"_

"Connor," Ava said softly, reaching out for Connor's wrist. "He'd already been down ten minutes by the time you got here." Connor stubbornly shook his head, and Ava grabbed both of his wrists. _"Connor."_

"No!" Connor gasped, looking down at Cornelius.

Natalie swallowed, removing the bag from Cornelius, checking a nearby clock. "Time of death, 17:42," she whispered.

Connor kept shaking his head, whimpering and crying, and Will carefully put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Connor," he said quietly.

Ava made to put a hand on his opposite shoulder, but Will shot her an annoyed glare; she may have been Connor's partner at work, but Will had been Connor's friend longer than she knew him. Ava faltered, and Will swore he saw her eyes narrow before she turned around and followed the nurses out, leaving Connor with Will and Natalie. "I'll tell Ms. Goodwin," Natalie said quietly.

Will nodded, and he was about to follow her out when Connor shook his head. "I don't think I can be alone right now," he choked out.

Will paused, looking down at him. "Me or Dr. Bekker?" he asked.

"After today?" Connor sniffed. "You."

Will slowly nodded, patting Connor's shoulder, then tightening his grip as Connor leaned down on his father's body, starting to sob. Will closed his eyes, then concentrated as much as he could. _"Jay?" _he projected.

"_Holy shit!" _he caught Jay's startled thoughts. _"What the hell, Will?"_

"_Cornelius Rhodes is dead," _Will got to the point. _"In the hospital, right when I got to him."_

There was silence, then Jay summed up what both of them were thinking. _"Shit."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like Will's got a mess to clean up and look into now. It was important to cover both the end of 4x21 and the finale itself before going into the season premiere of Med, so there's going to be a lot of Med content I'm covering.**

**But I'm guessing there are a few people out there who might be able to guess where this is going. Next time is the end of Season 4 of Chicago Med!**


	7. Chapter Six

**The Halsteads confer, Connor confides in Will, and Will makes a discovery, but before he can go further, he, Natalie, and Connor find themselves in trouble.**

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"OK," Jay rubbed his forehead as he sat with Will in a corner table at Molly's. "So, we now have a dead S.H.I.E.L.D. benefactor on our hands."

"Yep," Will nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"But he also came into the hospital with heart failure, so it's entirely possible that won out in the end."

"According to several of the doctors," Will nodded.

Jay rubbed the two rings on his right middle finger, one a silver signet ring with the diamond-shaped ruby flashing in the dim lighting of the bar, the other silver with a strip through the middle that alternated between black diamonds and rubies. "How likely is it that he actually died of heart failure?" he asked.

Will pursed his lips, putting his beer down. "I _hope _that's what it is," he said.

"But he specifically said 'recruit or die,'" Jay reminded him. "That's suspicious enough on its own."

"I know," Will sighed. "As soon as I get back on shift, I'll see if I can access his medical records, see if anything was suspicious."

"It sounds like it wasn't obvious," Jay shook his head. "Did you find out who Sylvie was talking about?"

"No, but I think I've narrowed it down to someone who worked in Rhodes' room," Will answered.

Jay gave him a look. "So, murder."

"I don't want to think about it like that, but yes, I will approach it like that," Will gave him a dirty look. "I feel like you're my handler now."

"There's only ever been one handler who could deal with the two of us, let alone the four of us," Jay reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember," Will sighed, taking a large swig of his beer. "It's why we ran." Jay nodded, then Will tilted his head. "Do you think we're still technically agents if we haven't come face to face with S.H.I.E.L.D. since New York?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. technically went down the drain when the Triskelion fell," Jay reminded him.

"And everything was dumped online," Will glowered.

"Everything except for us, apparently," Jay wrinkled his nose. "Actually, the Avengers weren't very effected by that fallout, either."

"Guess someone's looking out for us," Will snorted.

"Well, until told otherwise, I'm going to keep doing my job and protect my city," Jay checked his phone. "Looks like Sonny's had the same idea."

"Oh?" Will frowned, lowering his beer. "He's with Manhattan's SVU, of course that's what he's doing."

"Not just that," Jay shook his head, putting his phone on the table and scooting it over to him. "He just sent this to me. Tell me this isn't a classic hit of ours."

Will frowned, scanning the profile that was sent. "Rob Miller," he read. "Rape, murder . . . " His eyebrows shot up. "Stalking Lieutenant Benson and her son _and _Detective Rollins and her daughters?"

"Not to mention paying off anyone who could put him in prison," Jay nodded. "Apparently, he was about to put a serious chink in SVU, too. Remember Peter Stone, who used to work for the State's Attorney?"

"Yeah, I never spoke to him, but I saw him here at Molly's often enough," Will nodded.

"He's the Assistant District Attorney attached to SVU now," Jay told him. "And according to Sonny, he was about to plan something with everyone but Lieutenant Benson to put Miller behind bars _for good. _Sounds like his license was at risk."

"Oh, my God," Will's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Jay nodded. "Rob Miller was found murdered before that conversation ever took place." He smirked. "Details have not been released, and according to Sonny, Stone said the case is sealed 'tighter than Fort Knox.'"

"Huh," Will nodded, then raised his beer bottle. "Nice job, Clubs."

"Amen," Jay nodded in agreement, clinking his beer against Will's and taking a drink. "I get the feeling that's what I'll have to do with Kelton."

"You can do what Sonny did for me," Will offered. "Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. has something on him."

Jay considered. "That might get me somewhere in the long run," he nodded. "Thanks."

"Thank Sonny if you end up calling him," Will shook his head, checking his watch. "If I wanna stay sharp tomorrow, I need to call it a night."

"All right, take care of yourself," Jay nodded.

"Copy that," Will nodded in agreement, heading towards the exit.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

So not only was Will dealing with a possible murder on his hands, but now he was learning that Tim Burke was out of prison. "Boy, am I having a day," he grumbled, flipping through his patients' charts as he tried to walk off his worries.

"You're telling me, man," Connor snorted as he walked up.

"Hey," Will looked up, surprised. "How's it going?"

Connor sighed, looking around. "Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, sure, man," Will nodded, following Connor to the lounge.

When the door was shut, Connor rubbed a hand over his face and turned to Will. "My father's death is being labeled suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Will parroted, sitting down immediately. "Why? What happened? Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Connor sat down next to him. "Nina told me he died from an insulin overdose."

"And your father didn't have diabetes," Will surmised.

"No," Connor shook his head. "It was synthetic insulin. Someone here in the hospital had to have given it to him."

Will slowly nodded. "Someone killed your father." Connor nodded miserably, and Will shook his head in disgust. "God, Connor, I'm so sorry."

"Look, can you keep it on the down low?" Connor asked, leaning forward. "I don't want this getting around. One of my coworkers, murdering a board member?"

"My lips are sealed," Will promised. Connor nodded, standing back up, and Will casually cleared his throat. "Do you have an idea about who may have done it?"

Connor paused, hand on the door handle. "My first guess would be any doctor or nurse who was working in my dad's room," he answered, then headed out.

Will watched him go, then narrowed his eyes. He knew _just _who to start with.

* * *

**_Connor Rhodes_**

Connor hadn't seen Will the rest of the day. It surprised him a bit, because Will always seemed to be there when he wanted to talk to his friend. _I'll catch him tomorrow, _he decided, taking his coat off the rack to put it on.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Ava walk up, a small smile on her face. "We did it," she said. "We saved that little girl."

Connor nodded solemnly, mind still thinking about his father's death. "Yeah," was what he settled on saying.

"We're a great team," Ava smiled. Connor smiled meekly back, walking past her. "Connor," she reached out and grabbed his arm, and Connor froze, looking down at her hand on him. "I'm so sorry about your father." Her hand rose to his chest, and Connor swallowed as she stroked his cheek. "But now there's nothing keeping us apart."

Connor narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"He's gone," Ava elaborated, smiling. "You're free."

"No, Ava – "

"No, no, no, listen to me," she insisted. "We can be together now!"

"I think that you and I are _way _past that," Connor denied.

"We're not," she shook her head desperately. "We'll start over. We'll just – "

"Ava, _stop!" _Connor barked, making her mouth shut with a click. "OK? We're finished. That's it."

Ava stared at him, then she set her jaw and took a deep breath. "You ungrateful prick," she seethed, and her eyes flashed, making him stare at her. "Rot in hell."

She stormed past him, and Connor watched her leave, a very uneasy feeling growing in his gut.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

Will leaned against a pillar in the lobby, hiding in the shadows as he looked down at the profile he had compiled while on shift from S.H.I.E.L.D. databases. He set his jaw, trying to figure out how he hadn't seen this coming sooner.

Synthetic insulin, which only certain doctors in the hospital had access to. And only doctors, not nurses. Someone who had access to Cornelius Rhodes' room. Someone who had motive to kill him.

Ava Bekker's smug face looked up at him, and Will read down her profile, eyes narrowed. She hadn't lied about her qualifications, that wasn't concerning. What _was _concerning was the black lab coat she was wearing, an ominous red octopus-like logo over her heart. _Be recruited or be killed: _a quote about HYDRA's standards. Cornelius Rhodes was killed.

_She's after Connor, _Will realized, looking up when he felt Ava's mind enter the lobby. Sure enough, she came striding past, never looking at him as she beelined for the doors, a stony look on her face. _She's either going to recruit him or kill him._

He turned his tablet off and slid it into his bag, then pulled out his phone and dialed Jay as he walked towards the doors as well. _"And how's your day gone, brother?" _Jay asked.

"You think you could give me an alibi tonight?" Will asked.

"_Going hunting?" _Jay's voice instantly was all business.

"And it's gonna be interesting," Will confirmed.

"_Good luck, Spades."_

"Thanks, Diamonds."

* * *

**_Natalie Manning_**

Natalie sighed, looking down at the crib fondly. "Sophie should be able to leave the hospital in about a week or ten days," she said to Phillip. "And after that, she'll begin to thrive. Hit her milestones, crawling, walking, growing."

Phillip smiled warmly at her. "Natalie, you've helped me so much through a very difficult time."

"I'm glad I could," she beamed.

"There's something I want to ask you," he said.

Natalie nodded, and Phillip walked past her to where his coat was draped over a chair. Before Natalie could ask what he was doing, hurried footsteps approached. "Hey, Nat," Connor skidded to a stop, a concerned look on his face. "Do you know where Will is?"

"Uh, no," Natalie shook her head. "I think he left already."

"Damn it," Connor muttered, scowling.

"Is there something I can help with?" Natalie asked in concern.

"It's about my dad," Connor shook his head in frustration. "I thought of something he needs to know."

Natalie frowned, reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone when a familiar voice spoke up. "Dr. Manning? Dr. Rhodes?" Both looked up to see Ingrid Lee standing there, an expectant look on her face. "Can I?"

Natalie nodded, looking back at Phillip. "Will you give me a second?"

"Yeah," Phillip nodded.

Natalie and Connor walked with Ingrid away from the hospital room, and Natalie folded her arms expectantly. "What is it?"

"Tim Burke's out of prison," Ingrid answered.

"What?" Connor asked sharply.

"That explains why he left as soon as he did," Natalie guessed.

"And I advised Will to relocate, but he won't," Ingrid continued. "Because of you two."

"Us?" Connor parroted, Natalie blinking in shock.

"I know you've had your differences, Dr. Rhodes, but I've seen you work and talk together," Ingrid nodded. "You're his best friend here. He'd never leave someone like you." Connor let that sink in, and Ingrid turned to Natalie. "And Will . . . he loves you," she said. "He is brave and devoted, and you will never find another guy like him. You would be a fool not to take him back."

Natalie's eyes were wide as Ingrid smiled sheepishly and left, Connor turning to watch her go. "Stubborn idiot," he muttered.

"Our stubborn idiot," Natalie mumbled.

"Damn right, he is," Connor nodded. "I'm gonna try and catch him. You coming?"

Natalie looked back at Phillip, who was watching her intently, and she nodded decisively. "Yeah, I'm coming," she turned and ran after Connor, the other man ahead of her already.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

Will unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat, inserting his keys and starting the engine. He looked Ava's address up on his phone, and when he had the route memorized, he deleted the search and backed the car up. He just needed to drop his car off at Jay's apartment and make this as quick as he could. As much as he wanted to make this painful, he had a feeling time wasn't going to be on his side.

Before he could put his car into drive, he heard a knock on the passenger's window, and he looked over to see Natalie and Connor looking intently at him. Surprised, Will unlocked the doors, and Natalie slid into the passenger's side, Connor climbing in back. "What're you two – ?" he began as Connor closed his door and leaned on the back of Natalie's seat.

"Agent Lee told us what was going on," Natalie answered. "Will, I am so sorry."

"If you need anything, I've got your back, man," Connor clapped him on the shoulder.

"Anything at all," Natalie agreed. Will smiled, happy he had these two, then Connor and Natalie flinched when bright lights shone in their faces. "Whoa," Natalie grimaced.

"What the hell?" Connor began.

Will turned around to see a car barreling towards his, and he quickly let down his shields, trying to determine if Ava was really stupid enough to try and kill Connor like this. It wasn't Ava, but he recognized who was behind the driver's seat, and he flung up his hands, summoning what powers he could to cushion the hit when the car T-boned his. He was thrown against the windshield and he heard Connor's startled exclamation when he hit the door, and he faintly heard Natalie's cry as she was thrown out of the car completely. He got his wits about him quickly, though, and reached up, feeling to see how injured he was.

His fingers came away with blood on them, and he checked his reflection in the rearview mirror. His head wound wasn't too bad, but he could feel the pain in his ribs from where his seat belt had dug in. He looked back out the window, eyes narrowed when he saw Tim Burke stumble out of his car, blood pouring down his head. He narrowed his eyes, then sent a telepathic thought his way. Burke's eyes rolled into his head, and he collapsed like a sack of potatoes, just like Will had wanted him to.

A groan behind him made Will turn his head. "Connor?" he asked, undoing his seat belt quickly.

"I'm OK," Connor held his hand up, weakly rubbing his forehead and shaking his head. "Man, that _hurt."_

Will nodded in agreement, then saw the open car door, and he balked. "Natalie!" he shouted, vaulting over the seats. He heard Connor swear and shove his door open as he made his way across the asphalt to where Natalie was weakly trying to crawl away. He reached her just as her legs buckled, and he caught her, tugging her into his lap as she looked blearily at him. "I got you," he promised, then looked at the blood congealing in her hair, the dark red liquid trickling down her skin. "Natalie?!"

"Shit," Connor breathed as he looked down at her, then scrambled for his jacket pocket.

"Natalie!" Will insisted as Natalie's eyes slid shut.

"It's Dr. Rhodes," Connor said, looking down as Will put his hand on Natalie's head wound, trying to stem the bleeding. "I need a team to the doctors' lot and a doctor pulled to the ER _immediately!"_

* * *

**A/N: "Never Going Back To Normal" is next, and that will be the last completely Med chapter before we go to Chicago P.D.!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Our three main Med people get the help they need, Cornelis Rhodes' death gets investigated, and Will is there for his best friend, even if he nearly gets killed doing it.**

* * *

**_Connor Rhodes_**

"Dr. Rhodes!" one of the doctors running into the parking lot shouted as Connor and Will sprinted towards Med. "Dr. Halstead!"

"We've got Dr. Manning, get to the doctors' lot!" Connor pointed back the way they had come.

"Yes, Doctor," he nodded, leading his team away.

Thankfully, once they made it into the ER, Connor recognized the doctor on shift that was waiting for them. "Dr. Marcel," he sighed in relief.

"Dr. Rhodes," Marcel nodded, zeroing in on the woman Will was carrying. "What am I looking at?"

"Dr. Manning was thrown from the vehicle," Will answered as Marcel pointed to an open room. "Blunt head trauma, loss of consciousness."

"Hey, Elsa?" Marcel called.

"Yes?" the blonde medical student stood at attention.

"Put a collar on her," Marcel ordered, and as Elsa nodded, he looked at the nurses around. "Start an IV and get her on the monitors."

"Yes, Doctor," one of them said.

"And a nasal airway," Will pitched in.

"I got it," Marcel put a hand on his shoulder. "And a chest x-ray," he added. "Take our boys here to Trauma 2. Elsa will give you a look-see."

"No," Will shook his head stubbornly. "I'm staying with Natalie."

"You're a mess, Will," Marcel snorted. "Come on."

"I'm staying!" Will protested.

"Will, we need to get checked out," Connor tugged on his shoulder. "I've worked with Marcel before, Natalie's in good hands with him."

"It's all right," Marcel nodded. "I got her."

Will finally nodded, and with a sigh of relief, Connor led him out of the room. "Thanks, Crockett!"

"Just doing my job," Marcel nodded.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"You should be in a gown, OK?" Elsa fretted over the two men as they were ushered into the same exam room. "Please, let me examine you properly."

"Elsa, I'm fine," Will shook his head. "I just need to catch my breath."

"No, you're covered in blood," Elsa argued. "Did you lose consciousness at any point?"

"No, I'm good," Will assured her.

"You're doing _really _well for someone who got a head injury," Connor frowned, rubbing his own head.

Will refrained from telling Connor that he had sustained way worse on worse missions. "I've got a strong head," was what he said instead.

"Ain't that the truth," Connor couldn't help but grin.

"You need stitches," Elsa deduced, taking a look at Will's head. "I need to call the plastics resident."

"No," Will shook his head. "You just do it."

"No, I'm only a student," Elsa gulped. "The resident will do a much better job – "

"Elsa, doctors make the worst patients," Connor told her. "I'll keep an eye on Will, you just do it."

Elsa swallowed. "OK," she nodded, turning to one of the nurses. "Suture kit, please."

"Thanks, man," Will whispered.

"No problem," Connor patted his shoulder. "I wanna check on Natalie, too."

"I think you can do that, Dr. Rhodes," Elsa said. "No cuts from the accident?"

"No, just a migraine," Connor rubbed his head, standing up slowly. "Will, I'll give you an update on what's going on."

"Thanks, man," Will nodded weakly as Connor made his way out of the room.

* * *

**_Daniel Charles/Sharon Goodwin/Maggie Lockwood_**

Daniel Charles wove his way through the ER, heading straight for the woman in the midst of the chaos making phone calls. "Why didn't you call me right away?" he demanded, Caroline stopping behind him.

Sharon Goodwin did a double take when she saw the two. "Well, it was your wedding night!"

"Ms. Goodwin!" Ethan barreled into the ER, April practically on his heels. "We just heard!"

"Sharon, how are they?" Maggie asked worriedly.

"Well, Dr. Halstead has some displaced rib fractures," Sharon answered. "Dr. Rhodes is getting checked for a concussion right now, but all he's complained of is a migraine. Both are being held for observation. Dr. Manning suffered a head trauma. She's stable, her vitals are good, but she's unresponsive and intubated. We're getting CTs now."

"I'm gonna look in on Will," Charles decided, Caroline nodding and following him.

Sharon nodded as well, and Maggie turned to Ethan and April. "Ethan, April, I need you now. Elderly slip-and-fall in 3." She nodded at their bags. "I'll take that."

"Thanks," April handed hers over.

"Got it," Ethan assured her.

"Status on Tim Burke?" Sharon asked Dr. Lanik as he stepped out of the room.

"Stable," he answered simply.

Sharon nodded, looking past him at the officers waiting. "You can take him to County."

"On our way," the female officer nodded, stepping inside.

"Hey, he dies en route, wouldn't break my heart," Lanik added helpfully. Sharon gave him a look, but he smiled innocently in response.

When Charles peeked into Will's room, he found the man lying back, eyes closed, appearing to tune everything around him out as he focused on breathing. Connor slipped past him and smiled at Charles. "He'll get through this."

"I know he will," Charles nodded in agreement.

Connor walked past him to hear Maggie shout, "Heads up, everybody, patients landing! Possible drug-induced psychosis. Doris, I need you! Sharon?" she turned to the chief.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm short-staffed."

"I've been cleared for light work right now," Connor volunteered.

Sharon nodded, then pointed to the doctor walking past. "Dr. Marcel?"

"Ma'am?" he turned at once.

"I need you to stay," she said apologetically.

"Say no more," Marcel shook his head assuredly. "Happy to oblige."

"Focus on Dr. Halstead," Sharon told Connor. "He needs you right now while Dr. Manning's in trouble."

"Copy that," Connor nodded, heading to get his uniform on.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

Will was grimacing as he changed into his red uniform as well, feeling his ribs protest the movement. Still, it was pain he'd been used to before, and as he slid his phone into his pocket, he knew this wouldn't slow him down. "So," Connor raised an eyebrow as he walked in. "You refused the gown, the CT head and chest, and I'm guessing you're gonna refuse my offer to plate your ribs even though it won't hurt as much."

"It's not bad, Connor," Will shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised," Connor sighed. He watched Will fiddle with his watch, then told him, "You refused to leave, right?"

"How could I leave?" Will raised an eyebrow. "My family's here. Everyone I love is here. Tim Burke being out of prison wasn't gonna make me run. I'm more stubborn than that."

"You're a good man, Will," Connor chuckled. "Never change."

"I've got no plans on it," Will assured him.

Connor nodded, then Maggie stepped inside. "Will, you OK?" Will nodded silently, and she looked at Connor. "Connor, Officer Atwater is here. Says he wants to talk to you."

"OK," Connor nodded.

"Your father?" Will guessed.

"Yeah," Connor sighed heavily, standing up. "I'll be back to check on you."

Will smiled gratefully, then looked at his pinging phone as Connor left. He sighed, seeing the text he had gotten from his brother, then sent out a quick response. _Don't do something stupid._

Jay's response was two cheeky words. _Who, me?_

Will snorted, tossing his phone back down. "Yes, you."

* * *

**_Connor Rhodes_**

Ava was leaving the conference room when Connor approached. She passed him by without a word, and he watched her leave before stepping into the office. "Appreciate you, Doc," Kevin smiled, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, man," Connor nodded, shaking it.

"First thing I want to tell you is that I'm sorry for your loss."

"Appreciate that," Connor smiled.

"Take a seat," Kevin gestured. "Won't be too long."

"No problem," Connor assured him, sitting down.

"Um, your father was given insulin," Kevin checked the papers in front of him. "He was not a diabetic, none of the doctors ordered it in, and there's no record of it on his chart, so – "

"Yeah, you're saying that it was intentional," Connor nodded.

"'Cause normally, you wouldn't test for insulin in a heart patient going through cardiac arrest," Kevin nodded.

"Right."

"Luckily, the pathologist went the extra mile. Even so, can't trace insulin, so I would suggest that they knew exactly what they were doing." Kevin leaned forward. "Is there anybody around here, Doc, that you think would want to hurt your father?"

"The fact is, my dad was the type of guy who could make enemies," Connor shrugged.

"It's common knowledge you two didn't get along so well, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Connor nodded. "The relationship was complicated, but it was improving."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You blamed him for your mother's suicide, accused him of sleeping with your girlfriend. You punched him out at a party. Can you tell me where you were before your father went into cardiac arrest?"

"I was at his house," Connor said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "Kevin, what is this? Do I need to get a lawyer?"

"It's up to you," Kevin shrugged. "You want me to stop?"

"You gotta be kidding me," Connor groaned. "I was looking for old photographs."

"Anybody vouch for that?"

"Our housekeeper, Carlotta," he snapped. "Now, are we done here?"

"For now," Kevin nodded, and Connor quickly stood and headed for the door. "Connor!" Kevin called as he stood, and Connor glared at him. "I respect you. Saved a lot of lives around here. I just gotta make sure you didn't take one."

Connor gave him a short nod, then headed out of the room and right for the doctors' lounge where he saw Ava getting a drink. He stormed inside, narrowing his eyes. "You told the police about my father and me."

Ava paused, then calmly stepped away and took a sip of water. "He asked, I told him the truth."

"Last night, you said that I was ungrateful," Connor scowled. "Ungrateful for what, Ava?"

"Oh, my God," Ava narrowed her eyes, turning to him. "I got you your hybrid room, I defended you in front of the oversight committee – "

"You said 'he's gone, you're free, we can be together now,'" Connor reminded her.

"Well, that was my mistake, wasn't it?" Ava scoffed. "Thinking you could get past yourself and we could start over."

"So you did it so we can be together," Connor deduced.

"What?" Ava scowled.

"But I wasn't interested, and so now you're getting even?" he asked.

"You're not making any sense!" Ava huffed, walking past him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm the same way she grabbed him last night, not hearing the door open behind them. "I think you killed my father," he accused.

"You're as delusional as your mother was," Ava hissed, looking up at him and yanking her arm away. "Tell us, Connor," she continued in a conversational tone, and Connor looked back sharply, realizing Dr. Latham was now in the room. "With your father dead, how much do you inherit? Twenty million? A hundred?" She gave him such a quick, smug look that if he had blinked, he would have missed it, then walked past him. "Good morning, Dr. Latham," she said sweetly, and the man stepped back, holding the door open for her to leave.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

The next time Connor came into Will's room, he was fuming. "Whoa," he blinked, standing up and reaching for his friend. "What happened? Did the interview go south?"

"No," Connor growled. "It was what happened _after _the interview. I saw Ava."

Will blinked. "What did you do?"

Connor rubbed a hand over his face furiously. "I think she's the one who killed my father," he confessed.

"What makes you think that?" Will asked.

Connor paused, looking at him. "You believe me?" he asked hopefully.

"Connor, I don't see her that much, and you're my friend," Will told him. "I saw how devastated you were when your father died. Of course, I believe you."

Connor sighed in relief, sitting next to Will. "Last night, she said that since my father was gone, I'm free and we could be together again."

"You think she killed him so you could be together," Will said slowly, working on putting pieces together.

"Yeah," Connor winced. "I know it's a stretch, but – "

"Well, it's a motive," Will said. "I can call Jay, tell him to let Kevin know I thought of it."

"That might not go well," Connor seethed. "Ava filed a complaint against me with HR."

"What?" Will did a double take.

"I _may _have grabbed her when I accused her," Connor admitted. "Dr. Latham saw it. He also doesn't think Ava could have done this."

"I'm still letting Jay know," Will said, reaching for his phone.

"But I don't know for sure, and I can't prove it!" Connor protested.

"A motive is a motive," Will shook his head. "And she was the doctor working in his room. She definitely had the time to do this."

Connor sighed. "You're a good friend, Will."

"I'm trying to be," Will smiled, firing off his text to Jay.

"Why don't we go check on Natalie?" Connor said. "Crockett said they finished with her scans."

"Yeah," Will nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

Natalie was still unconscious when the two men arrived, and Will closed his eyes, reaching out to take her hand as Connor stayed back. "I'm so sorry, Natalie," he whispered.

"You didn't do this to her, Will," Connor shook his head. "Don't go down that road, man."

"She was hurt because of me," Will said.

"So was I, but I don't regret seeing you," Connor gestured to his head. "I got better. She will, too."

Will nodded silently, then an angry voice came from outside. "What are you doing here?" Will's head shot up as Phillip stormed inside, eyes narrowed. "Haven't you done enough, huh? Look at her, for God's sake!"

"Hey, Will didn't do anything!" Connor snapped.

"I didn't know she was gonna get in my car!" Will narrowed his eyes back.

"How do you even sleep at night, huh?" Phillip challenged, getting right in his face. "You realize you've done nothing but ruin her life?"

"Back away," Will growled, holding his hands up.

"Mr. Davis, step away from Will," Connor ordered.

"I don't want either of you coming around here again," Phillip sneered.

"I don't care what you want," Will snorted.

"Plus, it's the hospital _we _work in and she's _our _coworker," Connor stepped forward. "Mr. Davis – "

"She's not _your _responsibility, man, she's _mine!" _Phillip snapped.

"How do you figure that?" Will challenged.

"Hey!" All three turned to see Marcel step into the room, surveying all of them with a critical eye. "Everything OK with you boys?"

"Yeah," Phillip nodded, walking around to the other side of Natalie's bed. "Natalie and I are engaged."

"What?" Will asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"No, you're not," Connor snorted.

"See for yourself," Phillip gestured to Natalie's hand.

Will looked down, and when he saw the diamond ring on Natalie's finger, he sank his teeth into his lip to avoid saying anything. "Will," Connor said evenly, "that was _not _on her finger when we left the hospital last night."

"Oh, what, were you paying that much attention?" Phillip scowled at him.

"No, but I sure as hell dropped by and you were nowhere near each other before Agent Lee talked to us," Connor retorted. "She wasn't wearing a ring when we left!"

"And I didn't se that ring on her finger when she came in, 'cause we certainly would have removed it," Marcel chimed in, and Will looked at him, surprised he was speaking up.

"Is this really any of your business?" Phillip glared at him.

Marcel didn't even blink; in fact, he smirked. "As her doctor, yeah, it is."

"Come on, Will, let's get out of here," Connor gestured, giving Phillip a dirty look. "I don't wanna be around this guy any longer than I have to."

"Agreed," Will grumbled, looking down at his phone when it dinged, signaling a text. "That's Jay."

"You know, he showed me the ring, said he was gonna ask her, and it was weird since it was right when his daughter was being prepped for surgery," Connor remarked as they stepped out of the room. "You'd think he would've been focused on that."

"Well, I never liked him, but I'm not exactly unbiased," Will shook his head. "Mind if I stick with you?" He eyed Natalie's room, Phillip still in conversation with Marcel. "I don't want to stay here."

"No complaints from me," Connor snorted. "Just stick with me in case you decide to collapse on me."

"Yes, sir," Will nodded, rubbing his ribs as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

When they made it to Connor's floor, however, they found Dr. Latham with his pager. "Dr. Rhodes," he greeted. "I was just about to ask you to come here. Dr. Bekker should be joining us shortly."

"Is everything all right?" Connor asked.

"I believe it will be," Latham nodded, looking at Will. "Dr. Halstead, if you would excuse us?"

"If this is about my father, he knows everything," Connor shook his head. "I want him here."

Latham hesitated, but as Ava walked down the hall, he nodded. "Very well. Dr. Bekker, thank you," he nodded as she stopped by them. "I have information which I think will be of welcome news to you all. I pressed the lab to analyze the insulin which killed Mr. Rhodes."

"What's the point?" Ava asked. "It's untraceable."

"Normally, yes, but I thought no stone should be left unturned," Latham nodded. "Well, it appears that this particular batch was ever so slightly contaminated with chromium, which is indeed traceable, and we will find, in no time, who had access to it."

Will delighted in seeing Ava freeze. Connor did, too, but he had caught her in the act. "That's great news," he said for his friend.

"Yes," Latham nodded in agreement. "The police seem confident that they should wrap this up quickly, which means that you two," he glared at Ava and Connor, "can stop accusing one another and my department can get back to normal."

Will watched him walk off, then heard Connor's firm voice. "Ava." He turned to see her walk quickly off, and he didn't hesitate to follow Connor towards one of the prep rooms. "Ava!"

She stopped by one of the tables inside, narrowing her eyes and looking at Connor, not seeming to focus on Will as he slipped in behind his friend. "Give me an hour to get to O'Hare," she said. "One hour, you'll never see me again."

"No," Connor shook his head.

"I did it for you!" Ava snarled.

"Ava, come on," Connor pled as Will silently reached for the open blinds, closing them as he centered himself, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the minds closest to the room. This was bound to get messy, and noisy, and he couldn't have anyone interfere. The problem was going to be keeping Connor safe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde pick up the scalpel that was on the table, and he quickly pulled out his phone, dialing Jay's number. When he picked up, he didn't give his brother a chance to speak. "Jay, it's Will," he said hurriedly. "I'm at Med with Connor, and Ava – "

Ava launched the scalpel, and Will yelped when it embedded in his hand, and he dropped his phone on the ground. "Ava!" Connor balked, backing up.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Halstead," Ava took a deep breath. "But you're not leaving this room, either."

"Connor's father said recruit or die," Will turned to face her, wincing as he used a towel to remove the scalpel from his hand; with that free, he found a pair of latex gloves that he slid on. That was perfect, actually; he wouldn't leave fingerprints on whatever weapon he used, and with the blood that was coming from his wound, it would be difficult to connect this to him. "When my brother gets here – "

"It's be recruited or be killed," Ava shook her head, and Connor's eyes widened when she focused on him. "I tried so many times to bring you to me, Connor, but your father was in the way. He died, but you still won't see my way is the right way. I don't have a choice now."

"Ava, _please," _Connor begged.

Ava just solemnly shook her head, her face a blank mask as she reached behind her and took another scalpel. "Hail HYDRA," she said, moving forward quickly.

Just as quickly, Will slid in front of his friend and flicked the scalpel he held, slashing at Ava's palm. She screamed when he drew blood, and he turned around, seeing Connor's wide eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, reaching out and putting his hand on the back of Connor's head.

His eyes rolled up into his head, and Will carefully guided him to the floor. When he was there, he saw the call on his phone had ended, and he turned to Ava, expertly flipping the scalpel in his hand to a more offensive position. Ava's eyes were wide as she looked at him. "You're a mutant?!" she asked in shock.

"I'm more than that," Will narrowed his eyes. "You know, when you take a position at a hospital like this, you should do a better search on all employees rather than the one you want to snatch for HYDRA."

Ava's eyes narrowed back. "S.H.I.E.L.D.," she spat.

"At your service," Will said mockingly, subtly shifting so pressure was off his ribs, which were now screaming in protest.

"Doesn't matter," Ava braced herself. "I'll kill you both."

"You won't leave this city alive," Will shook his head.

"I'll take my chances," Ava growled, lunging.

Will caught the blade of her scalpel with his, ducking the punch she sent with her injured hand. He reached out with his free hand and pulled the table in front of the door, blocking anyone from coming in while simultaneously keeping it by Connor, who was unconscious on the ground. He swerved to avoid the next swing, bringing his arm up to block the punch aimed at his ribs. Ava was a good combatant, he would give her that, and she was a doctor, so she knew exactly where she could hit him and cause the most damage. But either she was crazier than he thought or she didn't remember anything, because no matter how many times he used his telekinesis to block a hit, she just kept swinging, seemingly focused on one goal: hitting him.

Will finally had enough when he could barely stand upright anymore, and he launched his scalpel, using his telekinesis to dig it into her wrist as deeply as he could. Ava screamed, dropping her scalpel to grab her wrist and try to stem the flow of blood. It turned end over end and landed in Will's palm, and gritting his teeth, he staggered over to Ava as she bent over double. "They'll know it was you," Ava panted, glaring defiantly up at him.

"No," Will shook his head, adjusting his scalpel. "They won't."

He shoved the scalpel into Ava's heart, and her body went slack before she crumbled to the floor. Will looked down at her, swallowing hard before the amount of pain his body was in really hit him. He collapsed on the floor as well, groaning as he fumbled to take his gloves off. He managed to crawl closer to Connor before he felt his vision blur, and his last thought before his eyes closed was that he really hoped Jay got to the room before anyone else did.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead_**

Civilians watched curiously as Jay's black car screeched to a halt outside of Med, and the detective himself launched out of the driver's side, rushing through the doors, hand on his sidearm. As soon as he had heard Will's voice and heard Ava's voice, he had left the precinct and drove to the hospital. He was going to face Ava then and there, and after hearing from Kevin that both Will and Connor, and Natalie too, had been in an accident before, he knew Will hadn't taken proper precautions beforehand. _Damn it, Will, _I'm _the reckless one normally, _he thought as he bypassed the front desk by showing his badge and ran straight for the stairs. _You better not get killed._

He had heard Ava and Connor over the phone, so he went to the OR floor, not bothering to apologize when he startled nurses by racing through the doors. "Where's my brother?" he demanded, stalking towards one of the nurses.

"Detective Halstead," she began.

"Where?" he barked.

"Detective Halstead, is there a problem?" Latham appeared at that moment, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I got a call from my brother that got caught off, so where is he?" Jay narrowed his eyes.

"I believe he followed Dr. Rhodes that way," Latham pointed.

Jay sprinted past him, finding the room with shut blinds. He drew his sidearm and shoved the door open, aiming inside the room. He first saw the equipment table in front of the door, blocking his view of the ground.

The second thing he saw was Ava Bekker on the ground, blood gushing from both her wrist and pooling under her from the scalpels in her arm and her heart, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Then he saw Connor slumped on the ground, and Will collapsed nearby as well, his brother paler than Ava's coat and clutching at his side. Jay quietly swore, then found Will's phone, opening the back of the case. He found what he was looking for, and he quickly replaced the cover, putting it back where it was found, then grabbed the bloody pair of gloves by Will. "I need security here now!" he bellowed, flinging what he had gotten from Will's phone by Ava's body. "Security!" As the hospital staff panicked outside, he holstered his gun and dialed on his phone. "Kevin, get here _now," _he growled as security officers came in, bending down to check on Will, leaving the other officers to surround Ava and the King of Spades card by her. "Dr. Bekker just tried to kill Dr. Rhodes and my brother."

* * *

**A/N: And there's the team's second victim of the book. Down goes Dr. Bekker. I never liked her, so this was my way of wanting to see her gone. For anyone who _did _like her . . . sorry for your loss.**

**Also, for those of you who are about to start yelling at me about Natalie and Phillip, I will kindly tell you that I have four, 100% endgame pairs for this book: Brettsey, Rollisi, Upstead, and Manstead. Like Will (and Connor, for that matter) will let Natalie marry that douchebag.**

**I'm caught up updating here like I am on the other sites, so it may take me a while to get another chapter up. But next time I do, we're getting into Chicago P.D.!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Happy New Year, everyone! Here's my gift to you: a new update which dives into the Chicago P.D. Season 6 finale "Reckoning!"**

**Connor and Will get the help they need, Jay and Will have a talk, and the fallout of Kelton being elected.**

* * *

**_Connor Rhodes_**

"Dr. Rhodes? Can you hear me?"

Connor groaned, forcing his eyes open and blinking in the sudden bright light. "Yeah, I hear you, Dr. Abrams," he reached up, rubbing his eyes.

"He's all yours, Detective," Abrams nodded, backing away.

Connor blearily focused, then saw Jay walk into the room. "Connor," he smiled weakly. "I'm glad I got Will's call."

"What happened?" Connor grimaced, trying to sit up.

"What do you remember?" Jay asked, leaning against the wall.

"Uh," Connor closed his eyes. "I went after Ava when Dr. Latham said he could trace the insulin used to kill my father. She asked me to give her one hour to get to O'Hare, but I refused. She then went for a scalpel, I heard Will call you, she threw the scalpel at Will's hand and it cut him. She lunged for me, I heard Will say my name . . . then nothing." He balked, looking up at Jay. "Why don't I remember anything?!"

"Connor, I couldn't hear everything on Will's phone, I hung up as soon as I heard what was wrong," Jay leaned forward. "Hopefully Will remembers something you don't, but it could just be a head injury after what happened in the accident."

Connor nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up, bracing himself. "And Ava?"

Jay sighed. "Dead. I'm sorry, Connor."

"She killed my father and tried to kill me and Will," Connor deadpanned, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. _"I'm_ not sorry."

There was silence, and when Connor looked up again, Jay's expression turned from curious to determined. "Well, I need to go make sure Kevin hasn't interrogated my brother to death," he said, patting Connor on the shoulder. "Though apparently, that pneumothorax could have killed him first."

"Wait, Will had a pneumothorax?!" Connor shot upright, then groaned when his head protested the movement.

"Your Dr. Marcel had him admitted and he's been watched ever since the chest tube was put in," Jay assured him. "He's in good hands."

Connor sighed, laying back down. "Yeah, Marcel's a good doctor."

"I get that impression, too," Jay headed for the door. "I'll see you later, Rhodes."

Connor made a lazy salute before he sank back into the bed, woozy and ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead_**

"So is this case shut?" Jay asked Kevin impatiently when he met the officer outside Will's room.

"Yeah, I think so," Kevin nodded, looking down at his notes. "It's gonna be easy to close Mr. Rhodes' murder, but whoever saved your brother and Connor's asses and killed Dr. Bekker is gonna be a pain to catch."

"Why?" Jay asked, pretending to be baffled.

"Will doesn't remember who knocked Connor out or himself," Kevin revealed. "He knows someone was there, but he can't remember a face or a gender or even an appearance. It's like his memory of the event is edited."

"Connor doesn't remember anything after Ava tried to kill him the first time," Jay said.

"Well, he may not," Kevin looked at his notes. "According to Will, he heard Ava say something about mutants before he was out."

Jay nodded, internally relieved. _You're smart, Will. _"So maybe whoever did this is a mutant and erased their memories to try and preserve his identity."

"Bingo," Kevin nodded, closing his notebook. "I'm gonna head back to the precinct. You're good to check on your brother."

"Thanks, man," Jay clapped Kevin on the back, maneuvering past him into Will's room.

Will's red hair contrasted horribly with his paler than the sheets skin, but at least he was awake when Jay went inside. "How's Connor?" he asked instantly.

"He's going to be just fine," Jay told him, and Will sighed in relief, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back. "All it looks like right now is a head injury." He raised an eyebrow, dropping into a chair by Will's bed. "And memory loss."

"Hmm," Will said noncommittedly, looking up at the ceiling. "You know, I've never counted how many ceiling tiles are in a room before."

Jay snickered. "That's what I thought. You got it easy, man, you've got a built-in way to cover your tracks."

"The pneumothorax may have impaired me a little," Will admitted, closing his eyes.

"You took on a HYDRA-trained assassin and doctor, whose signature weapon is apparently a _scalpel, _with just a scalpel of your own and your powers while potentially about to die from a pneumothorax," Jay reminded him, letting pride seep into his voice. "I'm letting Clubs know he needs to up his game."

"Careful." Will's eyes stayed closed, but he was smirking. "He's got spies everywhere, and there's a reason he's the best sharpshooter of us."

"Yeah, yeah, but he's in New York, and Hearts will keep him in line," Jay dismissed the notion. "Seriously, Will. Nice work."

"Thanks," Will nodded. "Just didn't want to do it here in the hospital."

"Yeah, that came out of left field," Jay winced. "I'm glad I got here in time to pick up your gloves and drop your card down."

"Knew I was forgetting something," Will mumbled, sounding tired again.

Jay patted his brother's arm, watching him sink into sleep. A quiet knock on the doorframe made him turn and reach for his gun, but when he saw who was there and holding up a paper bag, he smiled in relief. "How pissed at me is our boss?"

"Pissed you quite literally dropped the shootout report you were writing and left without telling him, but glad you got here to catch what happened," his partner answered, stepping into the room and handing him the bag. "I thought you wouldn't want the lunch you packed after this."

Jay peered into the bag, then looked up at Hailey. "I have the best partner in the CPD."

"And don't you forget it," Hailey said smugly.

Jay grinned and unwrapped his go-to sandwich. "Thanks, Hailey."

"Any time," Hailey nodded, looking at Will. "How's your brother?"

"He's a fighter," Jay said fondly. "He'll be fine."

"Glad to hear," Hailey patted him on the shoulder, then fished for her phone when it rang. "You Halsteads are tough."

Jay smirked. "Damn right we are."

"Upton," Hailey said into her phone when she answered, then frowned. "Yeah, I'm with him." Jay tilted his head curiously, then saw Hailey's features turn to surprise and incredulousness. "They _what?"_

"What happened?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell him," Hailey shook her head. "Thanks, Kevin." She hung up, then looked at Jay. "Homicide is taking over the Bekker case."

"Homicide?" Jay parroted, though he wasn't totally surprised. "Why did homicide take your case?"

"Homicide," Hailey nodded. "Apparently they took one look at a piece of evidence, went into panic mode, and took over."

"Panic mode?" Jay repeated, biting his lip to keep from grinning; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Will struggling to hide a matching look. "Homicide, in panic mode?"

"According to Kevin, yes," Hailey scratched her head. "Funny, since I've never seen homicide go into 'panic mode.'"

"What even _is _panic mode for homicide?" Jay wondered.

"No idea," Hailey shook her head. "But since I've worked homicide before, I'll head back to the precinct and see if I can find out what's going on. Stay with Will."

"Copy that," Jay nodded, offering her a fist.

Hailey bumped it with her own and headed out the door. As soon as she was gone, Will snickered hysterically. "Probably the same panic mode NYPD's homicide is in right now."

"I don't pity Sonny," Jay grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Benson's probably going nuts not investigating. He reaps what he sows."

"I only met Benson once, and she still sounds terrifying."

Jay snorted loudly. "She and Voight could be a two-person squad but have the highest conviction rate around."

Will whistled, impressed. "You think she'll figure him out?"

"Unless Sonny's slipping, not at all," Jay shook his head. "He joined us after a two-year undercover op, remember?"

"Right," Will nodded. "He'll be fine." He settled back down, about to sleep again, when Hailey's words caught up with him. "I'm sorry, _shootout?"_

Jay cleared his throat. "Yeah, that happened."

"_What?!"_

"A drug dealer connected to Kelton," Jay answered, rubbing his hand over his face. "Hailey and I were fired on in the surveillance van. Couldn't leave until the scene was clear."

"How stir crazy did you get in there?" Will asked with a small smile.

"_Very," _Jay snorted, checking his phone. "And Voight told me to stay put until you can get out." He sighed, slipping his phone back in his pocket. "Gives me time to see what I can get on Kelton before he's inevitably elected tomorrow."

"He's gonna win?" Will winced.

"He's gonna win," Jay nodded. "He's got the support for it, and Intelligence isn't gonna get him."

Will sighed. "Do what you gotta do, Jay."

"I will," Jay nodded, eyes narrowing determinedly. "Kelton's not running from me."

Will offered his fist, which Jay bumped. "No one ever has."

* * *

**_Natalie Manning_**

There were too many fuzzy sounds around her, and there was a bright light against her eyelids. She flinched, trying to force them open, then felt something stuck down her throat.

" . . . pull your tube. Sorry for any discomfort." What was in her throat was pulled out, and Natalie flinched, coughing violently as she sat up. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality, and she blinked up at the doctor standing over her. "Do you know where you are?" he asked.

Natalie glanced around, coughing. "H-hospital."

"Do you recognize me?"

Natalie peered up at him. "Sam," she identified.

He nodded, then put two fingers in her grasp. "All right, squeeze my hand." Natalie obliged as hard as she could. "Good," he said, pulling a pen light out of his pocket. "All right, follow the light with your eyes." Natalie blinked against the light, but she followed the pen. "Good," Sam nodded, clicking the light off. "Do you know why you're in the hospital?" Natalie slowly shook her head. "You don't remember what happened."

"No," she whispered. "Nothing."

"You were hit by a car," Sam told her. "No fractures, but you do have a TBI. Memory loss is consistent. It'll likely resolve. Your initial neuro exam is heartening. You try to rest. I'll be back tomorrow, and we can discuss your treatment going forward." He cleared his throat. "I'm happy that, all things considered, you're doing well. I'll tell your fiancé he can come in and see you."

Natalie blinked. "Fiancé?" she repeated blankly.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he headed for the door, pointing to her hand. "Keep it brief."

Natalie looked down at her hand, then raised it to eye level so she could see the diamond ring on her finger. She swallowed hard, then closed her eyes and slumped back on the bed.

She didn't remember that happening, either.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead/Hank Voight_**

When Jay returned to the precinct, he found Antonio pacing like a caged animal, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hey," he walked over, concern on his face. "You all right?"

"Kelton's gonna win," Antonio muttered.

Jay sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, at least we were preparing for this."

"Yeah, but Adam's gonna get thrown in jail because of something I did," Antonio hissed, eyes wild. "The team's gonna get torn apart!"

"Hey," Jay put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Maybe Intelligence will get split up, but guys like Kelton get what's coming for them in the long run."

"Yeah," Antonio scoffed. "The long run."

"We'll still have each other," Jay reminded him. "Teammates or not, we will have each other. You got that?"

Antonio took a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Good," Jay clapped him on the shoulder, then looked back when he saw Adam storm out of the stairwell. "What happened there?" he asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the stairwell.

"Voight," Antonio answered.

The two men exchanged looks, then Jay cleared his throat. "I'll – "

"Yeah," Antonio nodded, taking the other way up the stairs.

Jay hurried for the door and bolted inside, just in time to see Hank punch a hole in the stairwell wall. "Sergeant!" Jay shouted, rushing at him.

"Not now, Jay," Hank shook his head angrily.

"No, no, we got to talk," Jay walked up to him.

"Not now!" Hank glared at him, trying to shove him away.

"Hey, calm down!" Jay blocked his arm, glad he knew Hank's moves as well as he did. "Just calm down! Stop, stop! Stop it!" Hank's jaw tightened, but he didn't try and push Jay away again. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Hank said after a moment. "Nothing." He looked at Jay, who had a recognizable look on his face saying "bullshit." "I need you to go upstairs."

"I'm not going upstairs," Jay said bluntly.

"I need you to – "

"I'm not going upstairs," Jay repeated. "Hank, if there is something that I need to know, then you have to tell me so I can help you."

Hank took a deep breath. "I'm going to see Kelton," he finally told them. "Do what needs to be done." Jay narrowed his eyes, not liking the sound of that. "Jay," Hank stepped closer. "This unit is gonna be yours one day."

Jay blinked rapidly. "Sarge!" he protested.

"Listen," Hank held up a hand, looking him in the eye. "Do it the right way."

Jay swallowed hard, watching Hank leave the way he had come, his mind running a million miles a minute.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead_**

He walked past the bullpen where everyone was listening to the news saying something about Kelton, heading straight to the kitchenette where he braced his hands on the counter and tried to think. "Do what needs to be done," he repeated quietly. He took his phone out, checking any incoming messages. He had asked Sonny earlier if he could run a check on Kelton's name, but nothing had come through yet.

"Hey," Hailey's voice said softly, and he looked up as his partner entered the room. "How's Will?"

"He's a Halstead," Jay said with a genuine smile. "He's doing fine."

"Good," Hailey nodded, leaning against the sink. "So what's going on?"

Jay sighed, turning around and mirroring her position. "I have no idea," he admitted. Hank Voight was always someone he couldn't predict. "Voight just left and he said something about . . . about me running the unit." Hailey blinked in surprise, and Jay looked out at the television, which was still blasting news about Kelton. "We lost."

"Kelton is who he is," Hailey said quietly. "His time for reckoning is coming."

Jay sighed. "Hopefully in time for this unit," he said. "For us."

Hailey scoffed. "We've only been partners a couple years. You'll forget about me just fine."

"Did you forget what I said?" Jay raised an eyebrow, making her look up at him. "I go where you go."

Hailey smiled sadly. "We might not get that choice."

"Well, too bad," Jay shrugged. "I meant it." He nudged her with his shoulder. "We'll be all right."

Hailey smiled at him, but it faded when she saw Platt come up the steps. "Something's happening."

Jay blinked, then grabbed his phone and followed after her as Platt approached Adam. "Hey," she swallowed. "IAD is here to arrest you." That made everyone's heads shoot up and turn. "I told them they couldn't come up, that I'd take you down. Save you the scene."

Adam took a deep breath, then nodded and took his jacket. "All right."

"No, no, no," Hailey shook his head, moving forward. "This isn't happening."

"Hell nah, bro," Kevin agreed, standing up. "You don't got to go down there."

"Misconduct?" Adam guessed, putting his jacket on.

"And obstruction," Platt nodded.

Adam winced. "Right."

"We'll come down," Kim said.

"No," Adam sighed, shaking his head. "I appreciate that, but I'd kinda rather you didn't."

He followed Platt down the stairs, leaving the rest of Intelligence to exchange worried looks.

* * *

**_Adam Ruzek_**

Adam tapped the bottom of the District 21 sign as he stepped out of the precinct, then Platt held up a hand. "Hold up," she said, turning to him. "I'm gonna call your FOP lawyer and Voight. Anything we can do, you know we're going to do. But I need you to listen to me. You're gonna have to do more than keep your head down in there. If they book you into general, if they try to deny you bail, you – "

Adam leaned in and kissed her cheek, smiling at her as she tried to hold back tears. "I'll be all right," he told her.

Platt gave him a teary smile, squeezing his hand tightly. Adam held onto her for as long as he could as he walked down the stairs, then when he reached the officers, he handed over his gun and badge. One officer took them, then he was patted down by the other, handcuffed, then put in the car.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead_**

Jay watched from the window as Adam was put in the car, then clenched his jaw, making his decision. He didn't need a confirmation about anything dirty on Kelton. He had taken missions like these before: get into the target's house, pull everything on them that could bury them six feet under, then make sure yourself that they would be buried six feet under. It would be just like that again. Kelton was working on taking his Chicago family apart. He wasn't going to run, not from him.

"_No one ever has," _Will's voice echoed in his head.

Jay nodded to himself, then turned around when the volume on the TV rose. _"Today, we have made history," _Kelton announced from the rally podium, and Jay narrowed his eyes, walking to stand behind Hailey as he watched. _"Together, we have elected change. Change for our city, our children, our communities, our neighborhoods. For ourselves. Because of your hard work and determination, today we have brought promise back to Chicago. A promise of transparency, justice, and reform. A promise of order. A promise that if you're of moral heart, and work hard, that this city will provide you with every opportunity to succeed. Because today, Chicago, your voices have been heard."_

As applause rang out and Jay heard a muttered curse from Kevin, his phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Jay pulled it out and checked his messages, finding only one.

_I just sent you everything you need to know. End this son of a bitch._

Jay comprehended Sonny's message in less than a second, then tapped on the file his brother had compiled. He scanned through the document and homed in on what he needed, and he narrowed his eyes, looking back up at the smiling man giving his speech. _"Today, we have brought change to Chicago," _he finished. _"Today is the start of a new beginning. Thank you, thank you! Thank you!"_

_Gotcha, _Jay thought smugly, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

**_Antonio Dawson_**

When Antonio left the precinct, he was surprised to find two firefighters waiting on the sidewalk, both conversing quietly. "Casey?" he asked in surprise. "Severide?"

They both looked up, and Matt smiled sympathetically. "That bastard won?"

"Yeah," Antonio growled, jogging down the steps. "That bastard won."

"He'll get what's coming for him," Kelly sighed. "These rats always do."

"Want a drink?" Matt offered. "I think Herrmann's decided everyone in Intelligence is getting free drinks if they want them after today."

Antonio smiled. "Yeah . . . actually, a drink sounds better than what I planned on doing."

Matt clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Molly's it is."

* * *

**_Jay Halstead_**

Jay always felt he worked better under pressure. He was racing against time for Hank to potentially arrive at the house and, as he listened to the conversation going outside the door, for Kelton's driver to return with cigarettes and Advil. He had less than thirty minutes, by his count.

_Piece of cake, _Jay thought, staying in the corner and out of sight of the windows.

Kelton stepped through the door, and Jay watched him head for the liquor cabinet, taking a crystal bottle of whiskey. He waited for it to sink in that his computer was on, and when he did, it was comical to see Kelton do a double take and head over to turn it off.

When Kelton froze, Jay knew he had him. "I knew you were a son of a bitch," he spoke up, making Kelton's head shoot up and stare at him; Jay simply stepped out of where he had stood, eyes narrowed. "But that right there?" he pointed at the computer. "You'll get crucified."

"You can't prove this, Halstead," Kelton sneered, standing up and glaring at him. "It's easy to delete."

"I expected you to say that," Jay nodded. "That's why in . . . oh, an hour or so," he checked his watch, "all that information is going to be forwarded to the CPD." He looked up at Kelton, whose face was draining of color. "Do you think Chicago will still want you as their mayor when they find out you're in HYDRA's pocket?"

Kelton swallowed hard. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Damn right," Jay nodded, walking forward. "You went after my family, that's bad enough. All that you've done to hurt this city made me know you were next on my list. But a HYDRA agent just tried to kill my brother and his best friend, and I just watched one of my friends get arrested." He leaned against the wall with one arm; his other hand was on his hip, right next to the switchblade he had always carried as an agent. "Congratulations," he smirked. "You're the second HYDRA lackey to be killed in 24 hours."

"The police will know it's you," Kelton spat, eyes flickering around the house to find some kind of weapon. Jay hid a smirk; he had arrived in time to make sure there were no sharp objects within reach. "Intelligence will be all over this!"

"From the sound of things, it's homicide that'll take this once they know who did this," Jay shook his head. "And gloves make it so easy to not leave fingerprints." He exaggerated a wave, making Kelton tremble; his other hand removed the switchblade from his belt. "And dead men tell no tales."

Kelton lunged for the crystal bottle, but Jay rushed forward at the same time, grabbing Kelton by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the coffee table. Kelton grunted in pain as the wood splintered under him, and Jay chuckled darkly, leaning over him. "You'll pay," Kelton tried to gasp.

"No, I won't," Jay shook his head, triggering the blade. Before Kelton could say another word, Jay cut deeply across the man's throat from ear to ear. He stepped back in time to avoid the spray of blood from cut arteries, merely watching as Kelton drowned in his own blood. He watched in cold satisfaction as the pristine white carpet changed color with the blood dribbling onto it, then flipped his blade around. "But thanks for your concern," he said sarcastically, slipping his free hand into his jacket pocket.

He flicked his King of Diamonds card down next to Kelton's body, then turned and slipped back through the house towards where he had come in. He didn't know how much longer he had until the cameras around the area came back online, but he had Kelton's driver and Hank to avoid.

* * *

**_Antonio Dawson_**

It was ten minutes later that Antonio leapt out of his car, rushing for the house on the block. He heard the slam of a car door, then Hailey ran to join him. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Antonio shook his head, reaching for his gun. "I just got the call." He raised his voice, seeing Hank at the top of the stairs. "Sarge?"

Hank gave them a quick look, then shifted so they could see inside the house. Hailey's eyes widened and Antonio's jaw dropped. "Son of a bitch," he breathed.

Kelton was collapsed in the remains of his coffee table, eyes staring up at the ceiling, his throat slit deeply from ear to ear. Hailey swallowed hard, looking at Hank. "Who did this, Sarge?" she whispered.

"I don't know," Hank shook his head. "But homicide's been all over this since the driver found him."

Antonio frowned; why did that sound familiar? "Just like with Dr. Bekker?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hank nodded. "Just like with Dr. Bekker."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for a bit of a lack of Chicago P.D., but I realized this was a good place to start getting into the Intelligence Unit. There'll be more from them next chapter.**

**And soon, we'll hop to New York and see what the other half of the crew is up to!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Check out my message at the end of the chapter - there's something I would like everyone to pitch in on, if you can!**

**Hailey gets nosy, so do the 51 officers, and there's an appearance from all four main heroes.**

* * *

**_Antonio Dawson_**

Antonio couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry, _what?!" _he blinked.

"You heard me," Hank nodded, seeming pissed himself. "Homicide is taking over this case. Intelligence isn't to touch it, and I quote, 'with a ten-foot pole.'"

"Are you kidding me?" Hailey shook her head incredulously, hearing the squeal of tires behind her. "That's the second time homicide has taken a case that should be ours!"

"What's this about homicide?" Jay asked as he got out of the driver's seat, badge around his neck.

"Homicide is taking over this case," Hank answered, a scowl set on his face. "Just like with Dr. Bekker."

"I know Kelton was killed," Jay's eyes flicked towards the door. "Could you tell how?"

"Throat slit, ear to ear," Hank answered, looking around. "Either of you see anything?"

"From the way blood was everywhere, looks like it could have been suicide," Hailey answered, hands in her pockets. "Except there wasn't a blade anywhere near Kelton. Cleanest type of kill like that I've ever seen."

"So assassination?" Antonio frowned. "I didn't like the guy, but that's pretty cruel."

"After all he's done to try and ruin the city?" Jay scowled. "Sounds like he got his reckoning."

"Mmm," Hank nodded.

"I'll try and check in with Detective Terkla," Hailey said, looking between all of them. "I worked with him in homicide a few times. Maybe he'll tell me something about what's going on."

"Go," Hank nodded.

Hailey nodded back and jogged up the steps towards the house, and Antonio sighed, looking around. "Should we be sharing our alibis, Sarge?"

"Do we need to?" Hank raised an eyebrow.

"Casey and Severide will vouch I was at Molly's," Antonio shrugged.

"I was at Med with Will," Jay said. "He's about to be discharged, though he won't be able to come into work for a while."

Hank nodded thoughtfully. "I was coming to see Kelton, but I hadn't left my place before I got the call he was dead."

"So alibis are figured out," Jay scratched his head. "That only leaves how many people in the city who wanted him dead?"

"We'll send out a poll," Antonio said dryly.

Hank snorted, then turned as Hailey came back down the steps. "Anything?"

"It sounds like the same thing when Kevin's case was taken over," Hailey walked up. "Saw a single piece of evidence, panicked, and scooped the case up."

Jay frowned. "Isn't that _exactly _what happened with the Bekker case?"

"Yeah, it is," Hailey nodded. "Exactly."

Antonio frowned, knitting his eyebrows. "One piece of evidence?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Hailey nodded, tilting her head. "Why? Sound familiar?"

"Slightly," Antonio said slowly, scratching the back of his head. "I think it was from when I was with the State's Attorney's office."

Jay whistled lowly. "That's surprising."

"See if you can remember what it was," Hank ordered. "Until then, Upton? See if there's anything else you can get from homicide. I want to know if who did this to Bekker and Kelton is still a potential threat."

"Copy that," Hailey nodded.

"Halstead, get back to your brother," Hank looked at Jay. "And maybe see if he can remember anything from when Dr. Bekker tried to kill him."

"Got it," Jay nodded, heading for his car.

Antonio sighed, he and Hailey walking towards their cars at the same time. "Molly's?" he asked.

"I could go for a drink," Hailey admitted.

"We'll have a party," Antonio snorted.

* * *

**_Jay Halstead/Will Halstead_**

Jay walked into his brother's room at Chicago Med to see him chatting with Connor; when Will saw him in the doorway, he frowned and sat up straight. "You OK?"

"Just peachy," Jay walked in, giving Connor a friendly nod. "Guess who had the shortest tenure as mayor-elect of Chicago ever?"

"You're kidding," Connor's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I never saw the body, but according to Voight, throat was slit, and pretty deeply, too," Jay answered, sitting down. "Homicide's taken over."

"I thought you said homicide was taking the Bekker case," Will frowned.

"Well, now they've got two cases that would've been Intelligence's," Jay huffed, leaning back in his chair. "Spread that gossip around, Rhodes: homicide has a panic mode."

"I would if I gossip," Connor deadpanned, then checked the time. "I need to head home and get some sleep before my shift tomorrow."

"Thanks, Connor," Will smiled.

"Any time, man," Connor nodded, standing up. "Jay."

"Connor," Jay nodded back.

As soon as Connor was out the door, Will turned to Jay. "You got him?" he hissed.

"Dead as a doornail," Jay smirked.

"Thank God," Will slumped back in relief. "One less poisonous snake in Chicago."

"One less HYDRA lackey gone," Jay nodded in agreement.

"So he _was _HYDRA?" Will whistled lowly. "And he was about to run Chicago?" Jay nodded silently, and Will rubbed a hand over his face. "Please tell me he suffered."

"I slammed him into his coffee table hard enough for it to break under him," Jay offered.

"That'll work," Will nodded, then tilted his head. "Did you use your sword?"

Jay snorted loudly. "No."

"Smart," Will nodded.

"There's no way I could have hidden it easily considering how soon I got called back to the scene by Voight," Jay finished.

Will sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I should've expected you to say that." He paused, frowning at Jay. "Didn't you and Coulson figure out a way to make it similar to Sif's, after he analyzed the footage of her from New Mexico?"

"That would still leave me with a sword to hide," Jay pointed out.

Will conceded with a nod. "Knife?"

"Switchblade," Jay grinned.

"That's not surprising," Will chuckled, sighing and adjusting his position. "So we just need to make sure homicide doesn't make us."

Jay leaned forward. "Will, these aren't the first hits we've made in Chicago," he reminded him quietly. "They never made us then. They won't make us now."

"We never targeted a successful surgeon or a high-profile politician before," Will reminded him.

Jay took a deep breath. "We've never targeted them in _Chicago _before."

"Back in S.H.I.E.L.D., we had S.H.I.E.L.D. to help us cover up," Will said, eyes flicking past him to the door to make sure no one was overhearing. "Right now, it's my powers and your espionage skills."

"We can do it, Will," Jay told him, eyes darkening. "If it protects our city, we'll do it."

Will slowly nodded. "The city first."

"And each other," Jay added.

Will snorted. "Thought that was obvious."

Jay smiled, leaning over and carefully hugging his brother. "Remind me to hug Sylvie to death when she comes home."

"As long as I get to join in."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**_Antonio Dawson/Kelly Severide_**

"Well, that was quick!" Herrmann remarked when Antonio and Hailey entered Molly's, Matt and Kelly twisting in their chairs to watch them come up to the bar.

"There wasn't anything to be quick about," Antonio shook his head, sitting down next to Matt and gesturing to Hailey as she sat next to him. "I'm buying for her."

"Antonio!" Hailey protested.

"Voight's making you poke into homicide, I'm paying."

"You're running a case with homicide?" Kelly's eyes raised in surprise.

"Nope," Hailey shook her head after pointing out what drink she wanted to Herrmann. "Homicide took our case."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Antonio nodded as Herrmann slid a beer over for him. "According to Hailey, they took one look at one piece of evidence and declared the case theirs."

"Wow," Matt whistled. "Must've been a serious piece of evidence."

"Well, it's the second time homicide has taken Intelligence's case," Hailey said. "They took Kevin's after Dr. Bekker was killed."

"Yeah, we heard about that," Matt nodded. "Will and Connor were banged up pretty badly, weren't they?"

"Will had a pneumothorax which wasn't caused by Dr. Bekker, but yeah, he was in bad shape," Hailey nodded. "I visited Jay at the hospital to give him an update, and he looked worse for wear. He's getting better, though."

"Good to hear," Matt nodded.

"Who was this case about?" Herrmann asked, sliding Hailey's drink to her.

Antonio and Hailey exchanged questioning looks, then Hailey shrugged, leaving the choice up to him. Antonio nodded, then looked at Herrmann. "Brian Kelton."

Matt choked on his next drink. "Kelton?" Kelly repeated incredulously, hitting Matt on the back as his friend started to choke. "The just elected_ mayor _Brian Kelton?"

"That's the one," Antonio nodded, smirking wryly. "Shortest tenure as mayor-elect of Chicago."

"He was a son of a bitch, but it was pretty harsh," Hailey took a swig of her drink. "Guy looked like he was assassinated."

"Geez," Herrmann shook his head. "I never liked the guy, either, but damn."

"But I thought since Intelligence has been looking into him, you'd get the case," Matt coughed, finally getting his choking under control.

"We might be suspects," Antonio pointed out.

Kelly snorted loudly. "It's a lot of suspects to go through if homicide wants to know everyone who had a bone to pick with Kelton."

"From the way I'm looking at it, if homicide gets this worried about a single piece of evidence, they have an idea on who did this," Hailey said. "I'm getting the feeling they'll leave us alone."

"Wonder who they think did it that makes them so worried?" Herrmann wondered.

"Whoever it is, I don't think it's a good thing," Antonio shook his head, absently tilting his head when he heard a phone chirp. "Especially if the same person went from a Chicago Med surgeon to a pretty high-ranking politician."

Matt pulled out his phone and looked at the Caller ID, then smiled and stood up. "I need to take this real quick."

"Say hi for me," Kelly smirked.

"Shut up," Matt swatted him on the shoulder, making Kelly snicker.

Herrmann frowned, watching Matt head for the corner of the bar, Kelly still snickering. "What was that about?"

"Oh," Kelly took a quick drink of his beer, "something he'll tell when he's ready."

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

When he was out of earshot of his friends at 51, Matt hit the answer button his phone and leaned against the wall, a smile on his face. "How're you feeling, Sylvie?"

"_Better,"_ the paramedic answered; Matt could hear in her voice that she sounded better. _"You'd think with so many people in New York, so many emotions would be overwhelming."_

"Are they different enough that you can manage?" Matt guessed.

"_Pretty different from everyone, yeah,"_ Sylvie agreed. _"Which is good, because it means my shields are already forming better than I thought they would."_

"That's great!" Matt smiled widely, then he smirked. "No alien attacks?"

"_No,"_ Sylvie snorted. _"But if there were, I'd be right out there trying to help people get to safety."_

Matt smiled softly. "You just have the biggest heart, don't you?"

Sylvie's laughter came over the phone. _"It's a good thing to have when you're a paramedic."_

"Well, I'm glad for the update after everything that's happened here the last few days," Matt told her, looking back at the bar, where Kelly and Herrmann still seemed to be grilling Antonio and Hailey for information.

"_Is everything OK?" _Sylvie's tone was instantly concerned.

"It's hard to explain over the phone," Matt sighed. "Long story short, Intelligence got booted from a few cases by homicide."

"_Wow," _Sylvie said in surprise. _"How's Sergeant Voight going to take that?"_

"Probably not very well," Matt snorted. "We'll catch you up to speed when you come back."

"_And don't ask Severide to the dinner," _Sylvie told him. _"I'm sure I'll make it back before Friday."_

Matt grinned. "It's a date?"

"_It's a date," _Sylvie giggled. _"I'll let you know when I've got my flight booked."_

"Got a day in mind?"

"_Well, that would take the fun out of surprising everyone when I come back, wouldn't it?"_

Matt shook his head, chuckling as he headed back to the bar. "You're impossible."

"_But you love me anyway," _Sylvie teased.

Matt laughed as he took his seat again. "That I do. Oh," he smirked. "Sev says hi."

"Hey, Brett!" Kelly greeted when Matt held the phone up for him.

"_Hi, Severide!" _Sylvie laughed.

"Wait, that's Brett?" Herrmann blinked rapidly.

"Oh, Herrmann says hi, too," Matt nodded.

Sylvie giggled more. _"I'll be home soon."_

"All right," Matt nodded. "Stay safe."

"_I always do."_

Matt hung up, looking at an expectant Kelly. "Good news, she's doing better than she expected and she should be home before Friday."

"That's great," Kelly smiled in relief. "She didn't look too good before she left."

"She sounds much better, too," Matt added, then looked at a bewildered Herrmann. "It's about the factory fire."

Herrmann nodded in understanding. "Yeah, she got beat up in that."

"We all took a beating," Kelly's face darkened, thinking about how Cruz had been affected by Otis's death.

"It's hard to explain without Sylvie here, but she said she'll explain when she gets back," Matt nodded.

"Say nothing more," Herrmann held up his hands. "I'll be ready to listen when she talks."

Matt tilted his beer in his direction. "You're a good man, Herrmann."

The older lieutenant smirked. "I always try."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Sonny Carisi_**

Sylvie hung up her phone as well, looking down at it until she was sure the call was ended, then sighed and put it in her pocket. "Well," she walked back down the street, nimbly avoiding pedestrians, "sounds like the Halsteads have had a very successful week."

"Jay got it?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Must have," Sylvie nodded.

"Good," Sonny nodded, pushing off the lamppost he leaned against to walk with Sylvie. "I can't imagine what kind of hell it would have been living in a city under a HYDRA lackey."

"I'd move to Manhattan," Sylvie smirked.

"And leave your firehouse family?" Sonny countered.

Sylvie shrugged. "I'd bring them with me."

Sonny snickered. "I know you stick together. That's probably not realistic."

Sylvie sighed. "A girl can dream."

Sonny held out his arm, and Sylvie tucked herself into his side. "It's the thought that counts," he squeezed her lightly, careful of her injured arm. "But my door's always open whenever you need to visit."

"I appreciate it," Sylvie smiled up at him. "I've missed you."

Sonny smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I've missed my little sis, too."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Sylvie. I don't like it when that cinnamon roll is upset.**

**Anyway, that's a little taste of the relationship Sylvie and Sonny have with each other. I'm planning on delving into that next time, because I haven't really been forthcoming in what Sylvie's done while she's in New York, have I?**

**Next chapter will focus on Sylvie in New York, but after that, in addition to episode-focused stuff, I've got original content I'll need to write out as well. That's where you, the readers, can help me out.**

**What would you like to see? Are there certain interactions between two or more characters between shows you would like to see? Is there a certain crime you'd like to see one of the four tackle? Anyone you would like to see become the first to find out what these four are hiding?**

**Let me know! I'm up for suggestions, but keep in mind, if I don't think something will work, I might not do it.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Sylvie arrives in Manhattan, there are guest appearances by the SVU team (it's Manhattan, after all), and brother and sister reunite (it made me smile to write it). Not much action here, but it's insight into one of my favorite relationships that'll happen in this book, and for those of you who have been waiting to see Sylvie and Sonny, this chapter is definitely for**** you.**

* * *

_A Few Days Previously_

**_Sylvie Brett_**

When the flight attendant announced the plane was approaching the gate at LaGuardia, Sylvie let her eyes open as she came back to herself. Even a plane of different people was enough to help her focus on getting her shields back together. _That also probably has to do with having a seat with my broken arm by the window, _she thought wryly, unbuckling her seatbelt.

The passenger who had been on her other side brought her carry-on down for her, and with a grateful thanks, Sylvie slung the strap over her head. When she made it off the plane, she headed for the baggage claim immediately, turning airplane mode off her phone and checking different notifications.

The one that immediately caught her eye was from Will: _Thanks for the tip._ Sylvie smiled and made a note to respond to Will after his shift was done; she knew that when he got into his work, it was best to let the man be the doctor he was. The rest of the messages she saw were from her firehouse family, all confused about why she left but wishing her a good trip and hoping she was back soon.

After she grabbed her suitcase, she headed out the airport doors and quickly hailed a taxi that was on the drive. She quickly gave the hotel in Manhattan she had booked, then leaned back and sent quick texts to Cruz and Kelly, letting them know she had arrived in New York safely. She dialed Boden's number next, holding it up to her ear. _"Boden," _he answered quickly.

"Hey, Chief," Sylvie smiled. "Thought I'd give you an update that I landed in New York."

"_That's great to hear," _Boden's voice warmed when he heard her. _"How did your arm do?"_

"I lucked out," Sylvie grinned. "Got the window seat."

"_Good," _Boden chuckled. _"Enjoy your time there."_

"Thank you, Chief," Sylvie smiled.

"_You're welcome, Sylvie."_

Sylvie hung up, toying with what to do next. She finally decided a call was better than a text, and she chewed her lip, putting her phone back to her ear. Luckily, Matt answered on the second ring. _"Casey."_

"Hey," she smiled, peering out the window to see how close she was to the city. She checked the time, then winced. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"_Sylvie!" _Matt sounded much happier. _"No, you didn't, I have a consultation to get to shortly. Good timing, actually."_

"Well, that's exactly how I chose the time to arrive," Sylvie flushed. "Just to call you at the right time."

"_What a way to make a guy feel special," _Matt chuckled.

"I try," Sylvie smiled bashfully.

"_Well, I need to head out so I'm not late, but take care of yourself, all right?" _Matt told her.

"I will," Sylvie promised. She hesitated for a second, then said, "I love you."

She felt like she could hear Matt smile through the phone. _"I love you, too."_

Sylvie leaned back in her seat, tapping the button to end the call, then looked up when she saw the taxi pull in front of her hotel. "Thank you," she told the driver, handing a wad of cash over.

"Have a good day, ma'am," he nodded.

Sylvie looked up at the hotel she was staying at, internally glad she had come alone so she could splurge on some of the savings she had from when she worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was able to book one of the nicer hotels and one of the nicer rooms as well, and it was easy to check in and take the cards for her room. "Enjoy your stay," the receptionist smiled.

"Thank you," Sylvie nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She could already pick up on varying levels of excitement, happiness, despair, nervousness, and more just in the lobby. "I think I will."

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi/Amanda Rollins_**

All of them had varying ways of busying themselves after the news of Rob Miller's death. Olivia worked constantly on paperwork, keeping herself caught up so she could always focus on an incoming case at a second's notice. Peter was trying to gain access to the files that had been "sealed tighter than Fort Knox," while Fin was keeping everyone sane by being the reasonable one. Amanda often checked her phone just to make sure her girls were safe and sound.

Sonny checked his phone, too. After the phone call from Will about what happened to Sylvie, he found himself easily slipping into the ever so familiar worrying big brother role. It hadn't gone away after they scattered across the country, but as far as he knew, Sylvie had never been seriously injured on the job in Chicago before now.

That was why it had been a relief to hear from Sylvie that she was flying to New York so she could rebuild her mental shields. Although Olivia had helped Hank Voight's Intelligence Unit with cases in Chicago before, Sonny had never been to the city himself since he'd joined the team. All he had gotten from Jay when they had gone after Yates was that she had settled well into her firehouse family. Finally, there was a chance to see her face to face after seven years.

His phone finally chirped in a set tone, and even Amanda noticed how quickly he reached for it. "Expecting something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonny read the text he had been sent, lips forming a smile: _Checked in and am already about to clock out._ "Just something from family," he said, tapping out a reply.

_Welcome to Manhattan, Hearts._ He paused, then sent something else. _You told the Halsteads, right?_

The reply came a few seconds later. _I'm exhausted, all right?_

Which was Sylvie Brett for "no." Sonny snickered, sending a text to Jay first, then to Will. "Sounds entertaining," Fin remarked from the next desk over.

"Oh, big bundle of laughs, we are," Sonny smirked, then raised an eyebrow when he got an incoming call, this time not from Sylvie. "I'll be right back."

Amanda watched him go, then looked at Fin. "He's been getting a lot of family calls recently."

Fin shrugged. "If there's anything I know about Carisi, it's that he really cares about his family. Hopefully the calls mean they care about him, too."

Amanda nodded thoughtfully, considering how many times she might call her girls if she could.

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

By the time Sylvie woke up, she found her phone blinking with multiple messages and her head buzzing with different emotions. She sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead and sorting out each emotion, constructing her shields brick by mental brick. When New York's emotions were simply brushing against her and not bombarding her, she opened her eyes again and reached for her phone to see what she missed.

She was greeted by the knowledge that Cornelius Rhodes was a S.H.I.E.L.D. benefactor and was now dead, making her sigh and shake her head. Of course, everything was going to go downhill when she left Chicago, and just like she had felt, Will was in the center of it. _Poor Connor, _she thought, getting to her feet and finding her purse. She knew Connor's relationship with his father wasn't the best, but she also knew how much it hurt to lose family. _No matter how close you are to them, _she thought darkly, stepping out of her room and heading to the elevators.

Her phone abruptly buzzed with an incoming call, and Sylvie took one look at the Caller ID and brightened, hitting answer as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. "What is it with you and impeccable timing?" she asked.

"_It's one of my superpowers," _Sonny said dryly. _"You know, one I created instead of one you and Will were born with."_

Sylvie giggled hysterically. "What, you mean a laser sharp eye isn't a good enough superpower?"

"_Not when I don't have a firearm in my hands."_

"Please, you're a detective. You need a laser sharp eye for that."

"_And impeccable timing."_

Sylvie rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you're not a lawyer?"

"_Well, considering I passed the bar exam, I could be."_

Sylvie smiled. "You're too good in the field, though."

"_And I don't want to see Stone go. I'm good where I'm at."_

Sylvie smiled as she stepped out of the elevator. "Sounds like you are."

"_See for yourself."_

Sylvie blinked, comprehending those last three words, then she straightened and looked around the lobby with wide eyes. Sure enough, leaning by the fireplace in one of his typical three-piece suits with his cell phone to his ear was her brother, whose face split with a smile when their eyes connected. Sylvie's jaw dropped, and she clumsily hung up her phone before bolting forward. Sonny quickly hung up his phone as well and moved forward, catching Sylvie when she jumped into his arms, winding her right arm tightly around his neck, her left arm doing the same more loosely. "Sonny," she gasped, feeling tears sting her eyes as she buried her nose in his neck. "Oh, my God!"

"I got ya, Sylv," Sonny squeezed her tightly, tucking her head under his chin; finally, after years, he got to hold her again. "I got ya."

Sylvie closed her eyes, focusing on the joy and love and utter warmth she felt in Sonny's emotions, basking in it as she felt herself melt. "I needed this," she whispered, her voice wobbling.

If possible, Sonny's arms tightened around her. "I'm right here," he promised. "You're all right."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Sonny Carisi_**

"I wish I could stay with you," Sylvie sighed as she and Sonny settled down with their sandwiches in Central Park. "But a guy from New York and a small-town girl from Indiana?"

"Who have never met at any point in their lives before?" Sonny tilted his head side to side, making a face. "Just a little weird."

"Besides, for all I know, your lieutenant might have someone run a background check on me to see where we had met before," Sylvie joked.

Sonny grimaced. "Rollins might do that for her."

Sylvie froze mid-bite, then looked at him. "This is the co-worker with the two daughters, right?"

"That's Amanda," Sonny confirmed. Sylvie made a noncommitted noise as she took another bite, and Sonny shook his head rapidly. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe you never should have said anything about her before in the first place," Sylvie grinned. "You said she would do the background check anyway? Oh, _man."_

"I forbid you from meeting her," Sonny declared, making Sylvie burst out laughing. _"Why _did I say anything in the first place?"

"Because I asked," Sylvie playfully batted her eyelashes.

Sonny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I take it back. Go back to Chicago and stop being a meddling sister."

"And sic me on Jay and Will?" Sylvie giggled.

"Yes," Sonny deadpanned, unable to keep from smiling.

Sylvie giggled, playfully shouldering Sonny. "You love me, though."

"Yes, I do," Sonny nodded, smile fading as he looked down at his sandwich. "When Will called me and told me about the fire you got hurt in, I was terrified. You've been hurt worse when we were with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as far as I'd heard, you've never been hurt like this while in Chicago."

Sylvie swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Two feet of concrete collapsed underneath us. It's something none of us expected, especially me. I still would have gone into that building no matter who called me in."

"I know," Sonny rubbed her back, and Sylvie leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing that way."

Sylvie smiled. "I should be saying that to the agent who has sniped too many threats against us."

"I have a good eye," Sonny shrugged.

Sylvie snorted loudly. "Better pray NYPD doesn't put a rifle in your hands, then."

Sonny snickered. "You do that."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Sonny Carisi_**

"Just in case you hear buzz around the city while you're here."

Sylvie looked up from taking the last bite of her pancakes, then caught the phone Sonny slid across the table to her. She took one look at the picture on his phone, did a double take, then swallowed her pancakes and picked up the phone, peering at the headline on the article. "OK," she said slowly. "I'm assuming you did something."

Sonny snorted into his coffee. "Good assumption."

Sylvie nodded slowly, recognizing the anger in his tone. "Who did he threaten?"

"Take your pick," Sonny seethed. "Benson and her son, Amanda and her girls, his actions forced Stone to almost put his job on the line . . . "

"Wow," Sylvie put the phone down, rubbing her forehead as she looked at the headline declaring Rob Miller's death. "But they weren't hurt, right?"

"Well, Miller managed to get officers to pull Noah from his school and nearly gave Lieu a heart attack, so," Sonny narrowed his eyes.

Sylvie whistled lowly. "How did you do it?"

Sonny checked their surroundings, making sure no one was close enough to overhear them. "Knifed him through the throat," he answered lowly. "Then staked him to the wall the same way."

Sylvie's eyes widened. _"Good Lord, _Sonny!"

"He never would have made it to jail," Sonny shook his head. "Not without Stone putting his license on the line to make sure he got there. He had to go."

"I believe you," Sylvie hastily assured him, putting her hand over his. "Just . . . be careful, OK?" She hushed her voice. "It's harder to help you when you're here in Manhattan and I'm back in Chicago."

Sonny chuckled, turning over his hand to interlock their fingers. "I can handle myself, Hearts."

"Well, you know me," Sylvie shrugged. "I'm the carer of the group."

"Your name kinda gave it away," Sonny teased.

"You don't say," Sylvie deadpanned. Sonny laughed, making her smile and she poked his palm. "Don't you need to get to work?"

"I got it, you wanna get rid of me," Sonny held up his hands, standing from his chair and checking his watch. "But yeah, I do."

"Hey," Sylvie picked up her plate as Sonny cleared the rest of the table, the two of them walking side by side to drop off everything by the door. "Don't worry about me tonight. I'll expect something tomorrow night, though."

"Oh, really?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he thought. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"You better," Sylvie elbowed him with her good arm as he held the door open for her. "I've only got so much time with you before I go back to Chicago."

"How're you feeling?" Sonny asked, stepping out with her.

"Better," Sylvie answered honestly, letting her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. She felt Sonny take her hand, acting as an anchor if needed; a smile formed on her face. "I know someone two blocks over is far too excited to be up this early without feeling bombarded."

"Good," Sonny smiled, squeezing her hand. "You're doing better."

"Being close by one of my brothers helps," Sylvie smiled up at him.

Sonny sighed, slinging an arm around her shoulder as they walked towards his car. "You're gonna make me feel guilty about being in Manhattan while you're in Chicago."

"So no coaxing you to come to the dark side?" Sylvie snickered.

"Being with you and the Halsteads is tempting," Sonny admitted. "But I have my squad here, Sylv. I'm happy with them, and I love being part of this team. The other problem is – "

"It's not smart for all four of us to be in the same city," Sylvie finished. "I know."

Sonny grinned. "Guess you'll just have to visit me more often."

Sylvie laughed loudly, ducking out from under him as he opened his driver's side door. "Now _that's _tempting."

"You sure you don't want to meet until tomorrow night?" Sonny asked, leaning on the door.

Sylvie nodded. "As much as I would love to see you earlier, I want to see how I fare without one of my teammates for 24 hours."

"Understandable," Sonny nodded, getting into his car and closing the door behind him. "But I'm a phone call away if you need me."

Sylvie smiled, waving as he started his car. "You're on speed dial."

Sonny waved back, peeling out of his parking spot into Manhattan traffic, and Sylvie took a deep breath, turning and melding with the pedestrians to head back to her hotel. She had meant what she said; she wanted to see how she did without one of her brothers for at least a day. That would truly determine how soon she could head back to Chicago. The earlier she felt comfortable in managing her shields, the earlier she could go home to Chicago, to Firehouse 51, to Jay and Will . . . to Matt.

She smiled as she pressed the button for the next crosswalk. Doing nothing for so long had never sounded so amazing.

* * *

**A/N: So, I bet y'all are wondering "if Sylvie's in New York, is she going to meet the SVU team?" Here's your answer: yes, and that will happen enxt chapter because, as Sonny said, Sylvie Brett is a meddler.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Pretty straight-forward here: Sylvie meets the SVU squad.**

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi/Amanda Rollins_**

Sonny's day, which had already been loaded with him concocting a profile on one Dr. Ava Bekker while simultaneously working on SVU-related paperwork, concluded with a text from Will that had his heart leap into his throat. He let his phone clatter onto his desk and let out his breath slowly, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "Damnit," he seethed.

Amanda, who had just finished shutting down her computer, looked up from locking her desk, finding her friend hunched over, elbows on his desk, head in his hands. "What happened?" she asked, standing up and walking over.

Sonny internally fought with what to tell her, then sighed and decided on most of the truth. "That was a friend of mine from before I joined the force," he said."I've kept in contact with him even though we settled in different states. I just got a message his car was T-boned in a parking lot. He and one of his friends got out mostly fine, but the person in the passenger's side was thrown from the car. She's not in good shape right now."

Amanda's eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, rubbing his forehead as Amanda sat on his desk. "Thing is, it's his brother that's supposed to get into trouble, not him." He snorted, picking up his phone and glaring at the text from Will that wasn't very informative other than that he and Connor were fine and Natalie was still being cared for. "Typical, though. Both are troublemakers."

"Do you know if she'll be OK?" Amanda asked, tilting her head.

Sonny sighed, putting his phone in his suit pocket and shutting down his computer. "They hope she will be."

Amanda nodded, chewing her lip as she watched him pack up, seeing how stressed he looked even though he tried to hide it. "How about this," she stood up. "You pick a bar, and the first round of drinks is on me."

Sonny looked up from putting his coat on. "You sure?" he asked. "Jesse and Billie – "

"Sienna's with them," Amanda told him, smiling at his concern for her girls. "And you look like you could use some company."

Sonny looked long and hard at her, then relaxed and nodded. "I could," he admitted, grabbing the rest of what he needed. "Thanks, 'Manda."

"Of course," Amanda smiled, walking side by side with him to the elevator. "Any time."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

By the time Sylvie's eyes fluttered open the next morning, her clock showing her it was late in the morning, her phone was full of messages from Will, Sonny, and Jay. She put her phone down for a moment, closing her eyes and letting herself immerse in the intoxicating feeling of various emotions swirling around the shields she had spent the past day constructing: happiness, joy, sadness, dread, love, devastation, and everything in between and to the extreme. Nothing pressed more heavily than something else, causing Sylvie to sigh in relief. That proved _extremely _well that she could head back to Chicago very soon.

And based on the texts from Will and Jay updating them on the situation at Med ending with the death of Ava Bekker, it sounded like it would be a good idea to head home very soon.

Sylvie tapped out a text extending her well wishes to Will, then laid back on her bed and closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She lowered her shields slightly, sweeping the streets of Manhattan until she found the building she needed. It was rather easy to find, as she knew her brother's emotional signature by heart. It was like the warmth you could gain from cozying up by the fireplace on a cold winter morning, and it made her smile happily. _Never change, Clubs._

But Sonny felt _off, _and Sylvie's smile faded as she felt how tense he was, and how tense three other signatures around him were. She had a feeling if she tried to sweep Manhattan and find the building Peter Stone worked in, she would easily be able to identify him by how tense he would be, too.

_Go back to Chicago and stop being a meddling sister._

Sylvie snorted softly, setting a timer on her phone. She would go back to Chicago soon, all right. But first, she would do exactly what Sonny didn't want her to do.

* * *

**_Peter Stone_**

"Fort Knox? Are you kidding me?"

"I feel like I've talked to practically every attorney here in Manhattan to see who has access to this case, and not a single one does," Peter said into his phone as he shrugged his coat on, checking his watch for the time. "I'm telling you, I feel like we've gone through this in Chicago before."

"Cases getting locked up tighter than imaginable? I admit, it sounds familiar. I don't know how much reach I'll have in New York, though."

"I know that," Peter sighed, pausing in packing up and rubbing his forehead. "It's just . . . this son of a bitch was always two steps ahead of us and made Lieutenant Benson as paranoid as hell. If there's some way for us to find out more details regarding what happened to him, I think we'll all sleep better."

"I understand, Stone." A sigh came from the other end. "I'll see what I can do. If I hear anything at all about what happened, even a whisper, you'll be the first one I tell."

Relief flooded over Peter, and he sighed, feeling a certain weight off his shoulders. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"I'll collect later," Mark Jefferies chuckled. "Have a good evening, Stone."

"You, too," Peter smiled, hanging up his phone.

Colors were beginning to paint the sky when he left the building, and when he checked his phone, he found radio silence from all four members of the SVU team: Olivia, Sonny, Amanda, and Fin. He sighed, shaking his head and hoping either his old boss found something for him to tell everyone or the team received a new case to focus on. He could do with something else to focus on, too, instead of the man who he was ready to risk his career for if it meant putting him behind bars and making sure Olivia and Noah were safe.

"Stone?"

Peter halted in his tracks when he heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, turning around in place, eyes searching the few faces he could see. Then he recognized the blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman staring at him in surprise before she abruptly grinned, and with a start, Peter started to grin, too. He'd take this distraction. "Sylvie Brett?" he called in response.

"Oh, my God!" Sylvie cheered, running towards him. "Antonio told me you'd moved to New York, but I didn't know it was Manhattan!"

"Well, I moved, became a special counsel for a case, then took a job with the Manhattan SVU," Peter smiled, pausing when he saw the cast her arm was in. "Whoa, what happened?"

"It's why I'm in Manhattan," Sylvie blushed. "I broke it during a call we had, and since I can't return to work until I'm cleared . . . "

"In that case, welcome to Manhattan," Peter chuckled, giving her a careful hug. He had seen Sylvie often when he visited Molly's, and while they hadn't always spoken each time, the conversations they did had could go on for a long time. "How long are you in town for?"

"Hopefully not much longer," Sylvie answered, smiling and nodding thankfully as Peter gestured for her to walk with him. "I've got a date that I need to be back in Chicago for by Friday."

"You scheduled it before you flew to Manhattan?" Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't plan to break my arm," Sylvie pointed to her cast in annoyance. "And I'm a plus one to this, so it was already scheduled."

"Got it," Peter nodded, chuckling to himself. "Well, I could use someone to talk to early next week, if you're still here."

"Yeah, I'm not sure when I'll fly back, but I'll be around for a few more days," Sylvie nodded. "Got plans tonight?"

"My plans will be defined once I figure out if Lieutenant Benson's squad has left the precinct yet," Peter snorted.

"Benson," Sylvie furrowed her eyebrows. "I think Antonio's mentioned that name before . . . "

"She's the commanding officer of Manhattan's Special Victims Unit," Peter supplied her with the answer.

"That's it!" Sylvie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Antonio said they've worked a few cases with her team before."

"They're a great team," Peter smiled. "No other squad I'd rather work with."

"That's quite the review," Sylvie smirked. "You think I should tell Sergeant Voight or Antonio that?"

"Oh, go ahead," Peter grinned. "That means I'd get to see Liv go against Voight, and that's something I would pay money to witness."

Sylvie snickered. "I think I've heard from Antonio and Jay that that's actually happened."

"_Seriously?" _When Sylvie nodded, Peter whistled, impressed. "My money would've been on Liv."

"Against Voight?" Sylvie's eyebrows shot up. Peter nodded, and Sylvie shook her head. "Now I've got to meet her."

Peter tilted his head thoughtfully, slowing down. "Maybe the chance to meet someone else from Chicago could pull them away from working too late," he mused.

Sylvie frowned in concern. "Judging by that tone of voice, they must work _really _late."

Peter sighed, holding up his car keys. "I'll explain later if you're in."

Sylvie smirked. "Only if you buy."

Peter laughed, gesturing to his parked car. "After you, Brett."

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

Fin summed up what everyone was thinking when he finally leaned back in his chair after starting to shut his computer down. "I need a drink."

"I need food first, but a drink sounds good," Amanda agreed.

"Make it three," Sonny held up his hand from his desk. "Hell, I'll buy."

"Carisi, you're speaking my language," Fin nodded decisively, standing up. "I'll see if I can convince Liv to come, too."

Amanda watched Fin knock on Olivia's office before walking in, then looked at Sonny as he started shutting down his computer, too. "I'm worried about her," she said.

"I am, too," Sonny nodded, frowning as he stood up from his desk. "I wonder if it's still about Miller."

"I think until we figure out what happened to him, he's gonna be on her mind for a long time," Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Well, hopefully there's good news on that front," a welcome voice said, and Amanda turned to see Peter walk into the precinct. "I talked to my old boss from Chicago. He's gonna see if he can find anything out for us."

"That would really help," Amanda smiled in relief. That smile froze on her face when she saw the blonde woman trailing behind Peter and wearing a heather grey spaghetti strap top, boot-cut jeans, and a denim jacket she wore over her shoulders. "Didn't know you got a girlfriend, Stone."

"Oh, us?" Peter balked at the idea, and the blonde hastily shook her head. "Oh, no."

"Never," the blonde agreed, making Sonny look up from putting his coat on. "Not that Stone isn't worth trying a long-distance relationship with."

Peter snorted loudly. "You know, Brett, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Oh, please," the blonde, Brett, smirked innocently at him, neither of them noticing Olivia's door opening. "I stoked your ego so many times at Molly's."

"You were the only one who kept up with my conversations!"

"And that's why you're buying tonight. You're paying me back."

Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes, though there was fondness in his voice when he muttered, "Unbelievable."

The blonde just smiled prettily. "Should've stayed in Chicago."

"Chicago?" That came from Olivia as she exited her office with Fin, Olivia with her coat on, an eyebrow raised as she took in Peter's companion. "Really?"

"Yep," Brett nodded.

"Wonderful, that's everyone," Peter looked around. "Brett, meet Lieutenant Olivia Benson, her second in command Sergeant Fin Tutuola, and Detectives Amanda Rollins and Sonny Carisi. This is Sylvie Brett, one of the paramedics at Firehouse 51, Chicago Fire Department."

"51," Fin repeated thoughtfully. "That's Chief Boden's house, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Sylvie nodded in confirmation.

"Good man, he looked like," Fin extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Brett."

"Same here," Sylvie smiled brightly, shaking his hand. "Intelligence has talked about this team often."

"I dread to think," Amanda blinked.

"Oh, nothing bad," Sylvie shook her head assuredly. "If anything, they just sing your praises."

"Voight, singing our praises?" Amanda repeated blankly.

Sonny snorted loudly. "That doesn't sound like him."

"OK, the _equivalent," _Sylvie gave him a mock annoyed look. "Is that better?"

"Sure, we'll go with that," Sonny gave her a genuine grin, taking Amanda aback as he held out his hand to her. "Welcome to Manhattan."

"Thanks," Sylvie gave him an equally bright smile, shaking his hand, too. "Not a bad place to be. And I ran into Stone, so that's bonus points for me."

"What brings you to New York?" Olivia asked curiously. "Aside from the broken arm, that is."

Sylvie's bright expression tightened, and she took a deep breath. "Stone and I were actually going to get to that tonight. I wanted to meet all of you after everything the team had said, but if everyone has plans – "

"Actually, we were planning on going out," Fin looked around. "But I wouldn't mind hearing what's going on in Chicago."

"Same here," Olivia nodded. "We haven't worked anything with Intelligence for years."

"Good thing you now know someone who knows what's going on," Sylvie smiled.

"First round of drinks on me?" Peter offered, looking around.

"Uh uh, Stone," Fin shook his head. "You can get the second. Carisi's paying first."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna regret saying that."

"You'll be happy it's me who's here and not one of the guys at the firehouse," Sylvie threw him a smug look.

"Oh, boy," Sonny huffed.

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins/Peter Stone_**

"I heard Detective Lindsay left," Peter nodded as he accepted the beer bottle Sonny passed to him. "FBI, right?"

"That sounded like what it was," Sylvie nodded, thanking Sonny when he handed her a glass of rosé wine. "Jay's new partner is great, though. Her name's Hailey Upton. She was former robbery and homicide, then her case crossed over with one Intelligence was running. Voight offered her a job, and when Erin left, she took her place on the team."

"As long as Jay's happy, I think I'll like her," Sonny remarked.

"You only met Jay once," Amanda reminded him.

Sonny shrugged. "Happy partner, happy life."

Sylvie snorted into her wine glass. "Can I steal that? I wanna use that on Foster."

"By all means," Sonny smirked, tipping his beer in her direction. "Use it to your heart's content."

Amanda watched with a strained smile as Sylvie tipped her glass to him in response. Her partner and this paramedic had just met, and they were already getting along like a house on fire? Peter appeared to have similar thoughts when he frowned and looked between the two of them. "Why do I think it was a bad idea to introduce the two of you to each other?"

"Don't worry, Stone," Sylvie took a sip of her wine. "I won't drag Carisi to Chicago."

"Nah," Sonny snickered. "I've got the best team right here."

Amanda allowed herself to smirk smugly at that. "Damn right, you do," Fin nodded in agreement.

"Dawson, Atwater, and Ruzek are still with Intelligence, right?" Olivia asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, they're still there," Sylvie confirmed. "Kim Burgess used to be a patrol officer, but she was promoted to join the team. They all work together really well."

"Good to hear," Olivia nodded. "You need a good team watching each other's backs."

"I agree," Sylvie nodded. "It's what I love about 51. We're not just a team, we're a family."

"How's 51 doing?" Peter asked, looking at her.

Sylvie abruptly seemed to shut down, pursing her lips. "Before I flew out for New York, we were fighting a mattress factory fire," she began.

Fin whistled lowly, and Amanda frowned in concern. "Those don't sound good."

"They're not," Sylvie shook her head. "Herrmann once said that the three worst fires to fight are at lumber yards, tire factories, and mattress factories. And this one . . . yeah, it was bad." She cleared her throat. "My partner, Chief Boden, and I were on the ground floor with two feet of concrete between us and the basement. An explosion from the basement ripped through the concrete and we fell through. It's how I broke my arm, it shattered in the fall." She took a deep breath. "And we lost a firefighter. Otis, he – he was Joe's and my roommate. He was caught in the explosion with severe burns. He died at Med."

"Oh, my God," Amanda swallowed hard.

"I'm so sorry, Sylvie," Olivia apologized.

"Thank you," Sylvie smiled, wiping at tears. "It's the first time I've been at 51 where we've lost a firefighter on a call. I joined 51 after the death of one of their paramedics, the best friend of one of our lieutenants. Everyone's taking Otis's death extremely hard, especially Joe and the crew of Truck 81. But, uh . . . " She cleared her throat. "There's something about me that means I feel everyone's emotions at once, and with the bombardment of every emotion I felt on the call and everyone's grief at Otis's death, I couldn't stay. I needed to get my powers back under control. I came here to put myself in a mix of several, powerful emotions so I know when I go back to Chicago and can be with my family, I can help them to the best of my abilities."

Olivia smiled warmly. "And you'll do an incredible job, I'm certain."

Sylvie ducked her head, smiling. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Hang on," Fin held up his hand. "Did you say _powers?"_

Sylvie smiled sheepishly. "I'm an empath psychic."

"How did I not know this?" Peter exclaimed, looking at her in surprise.

"Right now, only four people in Chicago do," Sylvie held up her hands defensively. "Chief Boden, Will Halstead, Captain Casey, and Lieutenant Severide. They found out in that order."

"How dangerous is that in your line of work?" Amanda asked curiously.

"It's difficult sometimes," Sylvie admitted, looking at her. "It's why I need strong shields so I'm not overcome by what victims feel. But this is the job I love, and it's what I want to do."

Respect glittered in Amanda's eyes, and she nodded, tipping her beer bottle in her direction. "Good for you."

"Gabby and Antonio didn't know?" Peter asked curiously.

"I've kept it under wraps," Sylvie shook her head. "There's some pretty serious anti-mutant people out there, and I've never had any need to tell them. When I get back to Chicago, I'm going to start telling more people, though," she said, taking a sip of her wine. "So Antonio's probably going to tell Gabby once he hears."

Peter blinked. "Gabby isn't in Chicago anymore?"

"No," Sylvie shook her head. "She's in Puerto Rico working with disaster relief teams. She and Casey divorced last fall. Antonio's still with Intelligence, though. My new partner is Emily Foster. She's pretty awesome."

"Wow," Peter sighed, taking a drink from his beer. "Well, I'm glad to hear Casey's still at 51, though. You don't find many firefighters like him."

"Don't I know it," Sylvie agreed, nodding.

Amanda frowned, tilting her head and noting the small flush to Sylvie's cheeks. "Wait a minute," she grinned knowingly.

"What?" Sylvie frowned, then blushed furiously. "Oh, my God."

"You like him!" Amanda crowed.

"What?" Peter looked at Sylvie in surprise while Sonny choked on his drink.

"Oh, my God, is it _that _obvious?" Sylvie buried her head in her hand, shoulders shaking with laughter.

Amanda joined in on laughing. "It sort of is."

"OK, yes, that's the date I need to be back for," Sylvie admitted, looking up, her cheeks blazing red. "Matt asked me to be his plus one for dinner with Chief Boden and his wife."

"Wow," Peter shook his head, though he was smiling. "Good for you, Brett."

"Thanks," Sylvie smiled bashfully.

"Does Chief Boden have any issues with inter-house relationships?" Olivia asked curiously.

"As long as we keep our personal and our professional lives separate, no," Sylvie answered.

"I'm getting the feeling that won't be a problem with you," Fin considered her.

"That's a compliment," Sonny smirked.

"Thank you," Sylvie smiled. "You know, you all should really come down to Chicago some time, even if it is just to drop in. I think Intelligence would like to see some familiar, friendly faces."

Amanda grinned. "I'm down."

"Same here," Sonny nodded.

"Does your commanding officer not get a say in this?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"I'd happily be a tour guide," Peter smirked.

"Guess you're outnumbered, Liv," Fin snickered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but it was good-natured. "We'll see."

"That wasn't a no," Sonny grinned victoriously.

Sylvie giggled. "I'll warn Sergeant Voight when you're coming."

"Probably smart," Peter nodded.

Sylvie sighed, leaning back in her chair and looking around the table. "I'm glad I got to meet all of you," she smiled. "Even though you were probably working on a case when we got the precinct."

"Actually, we're doing paperwork for a while," Amanda looked at Olivia, whose face soured at the words. "One of the suspects we were investigating was murdered a few days back, and we don't have any idea of how it happened."

"Seriously?" Sylvie's eyebrows shot up. "He was your suspect, shouldn't you have investigated his death?"

"You'd think," Fin shook his head. "Homicide took it."

"Probably for the best, considering Rob Miller was a suspect all of us were going crazy to prove guilty," Peter pointed out, looking around the table. "We were gunning for him like hell."

Olivia sighed, looking down at her drink. "I just want to know what happened to him."

"I asked my old boss to look into it," Peter told her. "If he finds something out, we'll be the first to know."

"A watched pot never boils," Sylvie mused.

Peter pointed at Sylvie, raising his eyebrows pointedly. Olivia finally nodded, a small smile on her face. "Touché."

"Now I'm _really _glad you came," Fin looked at Sylvie seriously. "You got Liv to stand down."

"Fin!" Olivia exclaimed, swatting her oldest friend's shoulder while he grinned widely.

Sonny and Amanda laughed while they watched, and Peter shook his head, turning to Sylvie as she smiled, watching the lieutenant and the sergeant bicker. "It really _was _a good idea," Peter said softly. "This is the most at ease I've seen them for days."

"I'm glad I could help," Sylvie smiled. "Even if it was unintentional."

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins/Sonny Carisi_**

"You know now that I'm not interested in Carisi in any way, right?"

Amanda almost walked into the door when she walked behind Fin and Sonny, turning to look at Sylvie with wide eyes, who had an amused look on her face. "Excuse me?!"

"Empath psychic," Sylvie giggled, pointing to her head. "And you were broadcasting pretty loudly for a while back there."

Amanda sighed, lowering her voice as she and Sylvie walked out of the restaurant, Olivia and Peter lagging behind; it sounded like they were discussing Peter's phone call earlier. "It's just . . . he's always been there for me, even when I don't deserve it. He's like a father to both my girls. He's an absolute natural with them. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"So why don't you tell him that?" Sylvie asked, keeping her voice lowered as well as she adjusted her jacket over her injured arm.

"You're kidding me, right?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Empath psychic," Sylvie reminded her, nodding towards Sonny, who was bickering with Fin again about something. "You think I never noticed how often his eyes drifted to you? Because let me tell you, even if it's just the _slightest _touch of an emotion, I can tell what someone feels. He's not going anywhere unless you send him away, and I don't think you want that."

Amanda swallowed hard. "No," she agreed. "I don't."

"Then don't let him get away," Sylvie suggested. "I mean, when I first started having feelings for Matt, I considered him the ex of my best friend. I didn't think it was right to love him at first. Then the mattress factory fire happened, and . . . well, I don't want to think of what could've happened otherwise. My point is, if you want a chance, take it."

Amanda fidgeted. "Does it have to be right away though?" she asked, checking her watch. "I need to get back to my girls."

"Hey, do it on your own time," Sylvie told her assuredly, smiling. "Just let me tell you that from the vibes I was getting tonight . . . you've got a better chance than you might think you do."

Amanda swallowed hard, then offered a tentative smile. "Sorry if I gave you a hard time for a while."

"Oh, please," Sylvie waved her concern away. "Give me a number so I can keep in contact and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

Amanda let out a startled laugh, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "I think we need a night just for us before you leave for Chicago."

"I've got no solid plans for the rest of my time here," Sylvie smiled brightly, pulling her phone out, too, she and Amanda swapping to put their contact information in. "Your schedule is my schedule."

"I'll keep that in mind," Amanda smiled, handing Sylvie her phone back. "Jesse might like meeting a firefighter."

"I'm a paramedic," Sylvie corrected.

"You work with the fire department, and you've gone into buildings before," Amanda reminded her as Olivia and Peter exited the restaurant finally. "You're a firefighter."

Sylvie smiled. "Well, if Jesse wants to meet me, how can I refuse that?"

"Just a heads up, Noah might want that, too," Olivia warned.

Sylvie shrugged. "Like I told Amanda, I've got no solid plans before I go back to Chicago." She grinned suddenly. "I just might get jealous if you pay more attention to Rob Miller than me."

Amanda laughed loudly while Olivia shook her head, a smile on her face. "It's probably time to move on from him, anyway," the lieutenant admitted.

"He's six feet under and not going to hurt anyone again," Sylvie said with a soft smile. "If anything, I'd thank the guy who did it. Sounds like he did a number on you. He's still winning if you're letting him get in your head."

Olivia nodded, smiling and extending her hand. "Chief Boden better not let go of you, Brett."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sylvie smiled, shaking her hand. "Have a good evening, everyone."

"I'll drive you to your hotel," Peter volunteered.

"Thanks," Sylvie walked back to the attorney, waving at the SVU squad, all four waving back as she walked around Peter's car to get in the passenger's side. "Nice meeting everyone!"

"Back at you!" Fin called.

The four watched as Peter's car peeled away from the sidewalk, then Olivia finally spoke again. "She's right."

"What about?" Fin looked at her.

"I'd thank the guy who killed Miller," Olivia admitted. "He got what was coming for him."

"Agreed," Amanda nodded.

The squad split up from there, each going their separate ways. None of the senior officers noticed Sonny's satisfied smirk as he headed for his car.

Maybe his sister was a meddler, but she sure knew what she was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Sylvie has her brother's best interests at heart, doesn't she? I also see her getting along really well with Amanda once the whole "don't be jealous" thing is out of the way.**

**Just a little bit more of New York, then it's back to Chicago!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Well, what an interesting world we're living in now, folks.**

**I'd hoped that I could work on this sooner (on _all _of my works sooner) but spring break happened, then the start of online classes happened, and I've been working on figuring out what I want to do and when. Well, I got my Brettsey content when my mom and I caught up on the last two episodes (oh my God, someone please make my girl Brett happy) and I got inspired to actually get to the seasons.**

**I also made the mistake of thinking character biographies would be fun to make, and I made them for all of the characters in this book. And I would love to share them with everyone. I'll put the first one in my PowerPoint (Jay's) at the end of the chapter, and please tell me if you would like to continue seeing them. They would likely be at the end of chapters so I can post them here and the other sites I'm on.**

**So with that, a lot of original content that I hope makes the wait worth it! Sylvie does what she does best, Peter makes a decision, Will's a bad patient, and Sylvie and Sonny say goodbye.**

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

"I'm sorry, you've had _how _many partners since you joined Firehouse 51?" Amanda blinked rapidly, gently bouncing Billie in her arms while the three women in the park watched Jesse and Noah on the playground.

"A lot," Sylvie giggled. "Gabby, Mills, Chili, Borelli, Gabby again, then Foster. I've had five overall."

"Wow," Olivia shook her head in amazement. "You've definitely earned that PIC spot."

"Thanks," Sylvie smiled, adjusting her jacket over her broken arm. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be a paramedic at." Other than New York near Sonny, but that also took her away from Will and Jay. "We're a family at 51. We stick together."

"Good," Olivia nodded. "That's what makes a team the best they can be."

"Yeah, we're going on . . . what, our fifth year?" Amanda asked Olivia, who nodded. "Yeah, our fifth year as just the four of us in our squad. This'll be Stone's second."

"That's impressive," Sylvie smiled. "From what I saw last night, you're really tightly knit."

"We are," Olivia smiled. "I'm lucky to work with everyone."

"I'm lucky y'all put up with me," Amanda snorted.

"Oh, please," Sylvie smiled. "If you've been a team for this long, they'll put up with you even if you go to hell and back."

"Damn right," Olivia smiled at Amanda.

"If you'll take advice from a lowly paramedic," Sylvie leaned forward, "I'd do whatever you can to keep everyone with you. You get a team that works, you keep them all."

"I don't have any plans to get rid of anyone," Olivia shook her head. "Even if it sounds like everyone was about to go behind my back and risk their jobs to put Miller in prison."

"Hey, all we got was a text from Stone to meet for lunch," Amanda held up her hands. "Whatever was gonna happen, it was all his idea."

Olivia sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "I can't believe it."

"I never worked directly with him before, but Antonio did," Sylvie said. "Peter has always stuck to his morals and values. For him to even consider what he was going to do, he really cares about the team."

Olivia silently shook her head, not taking her eyes off her son, who was playing tag with Jesse. "He did it after I told him Miller was threatening Noah."

Sylvie whistled lowly. She knew the lengths her team's handler had gone to so their wishes to remain a team were seen through, and they were pretty risky, and he had handled two Avengers, too. "Can I be frank?"

"Go ahead," Olivia gestured.

"That's someone you don't let go of no matter what," Sylvie said. "Especially someone who would go to those lengths for your son. Chances are Chicago would try and steal him back if they could."

Olivia's lips quirked up in a smile. "You think?"

"I _know," _Sylvie snorted. "Peter's invested in his job, his morals, and it sounds like you and your family, which includes your team. If that's someone you don't want to look out for you, then I'm not sure what you're looking for in an ADA."

Amanda nodded in agreement. "I mean, we were all sore about losing Barba, especially when Stone was special counsel for the trial, but I know I trust him, and he and Carisi get along like a house on fire." She paused, then winced when Sylvie burst into a peal of laughter. "Believe me, that pun was _not _intended."

"I appreciate it, though," Sylvie giggled.

"I agree," Olivia smiled. "We got off to a rough start, but I like where we're at."

"Good," Sylvie grinned. "Keep him there."

Olivia snorted. "That's if he wants to stay."

It was Amanda who snorted this time. "He was ready to risk his career for you. I think he'll stay."

Sylvie tilted her head back and forth. "Or he might be scared by that and leave."

Amanda scowled. "That's not helpful."

"I'm being the devil's advocate!"

"They're both good points," Olivia told them. "I'd rather not think about Peter leaving, but I might need to."

"If you need help convincing him to stay, I'll try my hand at it," Sylvie volunteered.

Olivia laughed. "If you think it'll help."

"Hey, something I've learned at 51 is sometimes, every little bit helps."

Olivia smiled. "I've learned that here, too."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

Olivia and Amanda headed out when it was close to dinnertime with plans to have pizza night with Noah and Jesse. Sylvie politely bowed out, not wanting to impose on the kids' time with their mothers. That left her with the perfect opportunity to catch dinner with Sonny, who treated her to various dessert shops around the city. It was a delight to see Sonny showing off his home city to her and talking about his favorite places to visit.

She also finally admitted she was feeling about ready to go back to Chicago. Sonny's sadness flickered in his eyes for a few seconds, but realistically, they both knew as much as she wanted to stay with her brother, she had to return to Chicago. As if on instinct, Sylvie tucked herself into Sonny's side and his arm tightened around her, the two inseparable as they walked down Manhattan's streets.

Sonny only let her go when she called Matt to tell him what she decided. When she heard Intelligence was taken off cases and homicide was taking them over, she had a pretty good idea about one case in particular. Sonny followed her back to her hotel and into her room, where as soon as the door was shut, Sylvie dialed Jay's number.

He answered on the second ring. _"Have you made Carisi suffer yet?" _he asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" Sonny said loudly, making sure he was heard as he took his coat off.

"_Speak of the devil!" _Jay sounded delighted. _"Hang on, I'm changing to speaker phone."_

"Me, too," Sylvie jumped on her bed and moved back to the headboard. She changed her phone's setting, then patted the bed next to her.

Sonny needed no further invitation; he sat down next to her and leaned back against the headboard, and Sylvie switched her position so her head was in his lap. Sonny simply smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, then a rustle came from the other end of the phone. _"Sylvie?" _Will's voice said. _"Sonny?"_

"Will!" Sylvie cheered. "How's your lung?"

A groan came from the "oldest" brother, and Jay's laughter rang clear. _"I'm ready to get out of this bed!" _the redhead shouted.

"Still a terrible patient, huh, Will?" Sonny snickered.

"_Doctors make terrible patients!"_

"_Honestly, you should've heard Rhodes complain," _Jay snickered.

"_Hey, if I'd taken Connor's advice and admitted myself then, he'd be dead and Bekker would be trying to find another target!"_

"And you faced her down with a pneumothorax," Sylvie smiled. "Did you make it hurt?"

"_Oh, I definitely made it hurt," _Will promised. _"Killed her pride, then I killed her."_

"Good job," Sonny complimented. "You covered your tracks?"

A snort. _"What do you think I am, a rookie?"_

"_I got his card down," _Jay said. _"He was out shortly after Bekker dropped dead."_

"_I had to block Connor's memory, though," _Will sighed. _"I've never wanted to do that to a friend, let alone my _best _friend."_

"You saved his life, Spades," Sonny shook his head. "Not only was he targeted by HYDRA, his father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. benefactor. You keep him safe however you can by whatever means necessary, _especially _since he's your best friend."

"_I keep telling myself that," _Will admitted. _"Still . . . his _mind – "

"Maybe one day you'll be able to tell him and bring his memories back," Sylvie suggested.

Will's sigh sounded wistful. _"Wouldn't that be nice?"_

"Think positively here," Sylvie said lightly.

"_Trying to."_

"_We're going to need to be more careful now, though," _Jay said. _"I'm assuming you left your calling card?"_

Sonny snorted loudly. "That's literally what we're calling them now. OK."

"_I'm taking that as a yes. I left mine, too. It's been over seven years now and we've managed to stay dark. I don't think we'll be in the dark much longer since three cards got played in a relatively similar timeframe, and homicide definitely has mine and Will's."_

"Homicide has mine, too," Sonny confirmed.

"_Yeah, watch your six, Clubs."_

"Copy that."

"And how did you make _your _hit, Diamonds?" Sylvie asked.

"_Oh, nowhere near as dramatic a scene as Will's," _Jay brushed it off.

"_Dude, you shoved Kelton through his coffee table."_

"_Like it's that difficult!"_

"Boys," Sylvie rolled her eyes.

"_Slit his throat ear to ear," _Jay finally answered. _"Got blood all over his pretty white shirt and nice rug."_

"And that's not a dramatic scene?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"_Will did this in one of the prep rooms at Chicago Med and his opponent actually managed to fight back. Yeah, I was nowhere near as dramatic."_

"Oh, a not very difficult kill," Sylvie smirked. "How sad."

Sonny cackled as Jay sputtered. _"You pick a target and we'll compare notes, Hearts!"_

"Yeah, I'll let you know if anyone in the CFD becomes a serial killer or is a HYDRA lackey," Sylvie giggled. "Then you'll give me an alibi."

"_Or maybe Casey can," _Will snickered.

"_Wait, what?" _Jay asked sharply.

"Apparently our sister has a date with Matt Casey as a plus one with something their chief's wife won," Sonny smirked.

"Sonny!" Sylvie swatted at his arm, blushing. "They didn't know that!"

"_Hey, I knew _something _was up," _Will corrected.

"And you wouldn't have known this because it happened literally _right before _I left Chicago!"

Jay made a casual humming sound. _"Clubs, if you get a call to come to Chicago with the request to bring whatever weapon hurts the most, you know what it's for."_

"_Jay!" _Sylvie squawked.

"Please," Sonny rolled his eyes. "You're telling me the moment something happens and I get first dibs on the guy."

"_Deal."_

"Are you kidding me?" Sylvie groaned. "Guys, it took a mattress factory fire, me breaking my arm, and Otis _dying _for us to figure out what we wanted. Please don't kill my boyfriend of less than a week."

Will was laughing on the other end. _"He better not give us a reason to, then!"_

"Will," Sylvie pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's Matt Casey. He's basically the very definition of what you just said."

There was silence on the other end. _"I can't argue with that," _Jay finally said.

"Sounds like he's a good man," Sonny mused.

Sylvie smiled. "The best."

Something clicked on the other end, then Jay's voice sounded clearer. _"The doctors are coming in to help Will. We'll talk to you later."_

"Good night!" Sylvie called.

"Glad to finally have a group call again," Sonny added.

"_Bye!" _Will's voice was faint.

"_And Sonny?" _Jay said. _"Thanks for looking after our girl."_

Sonny smiled warmly as Sylvie blushed. "You know I always will."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

"I feel like I'm getting spoiled while I'm here," Sylvie said the next night as she blew into her hot chocolate the next night.

"Oh?" Peter asked with a grin as they walked through Central Park, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Is the SVU team trying to win you over?"

"Oh, they already did the first time I met them," Sylvie grinned. "I think they just want to keep me on their good side. I've already known you but this is the first night since I saw you that we're actually doing anything. Sonny toured me around the dessert shops last night, and I met Noah, Jesse, and Billie that afternoon."

"They're brilliant kids, aren't they?" Peter smiled.

"Adorable," Sylvie agreed. "And just like their mothers."

"They really are," Peter nodded in agreement, though his mind seemed to wander as they walked.

Sylvie watched him silently, and when he didn't seem to realize they had stopped talking, she gently nudged him. "Are you OK?" she asked quietly.

Peter sighed, then gestured to a bench nearby. Sylvie plopped down without a word, and Peter sat next to her. "I was ready to do whatever it took to put Miller in prison," he told her. "Even if it meant risking my license. That's how much Miller got under my skin."

"It sounds like he got under everyone's skin," Sylvie said. "He did a number on all of you."

Peter scoffed. "It wasn't one of their ideas to try and fake evidence that would put Miller away for life."

Sylvie shook her head. "Peter – "

"That's not me, Sylvie," Peter insisted. "I have always been about being by the book, following the law, sticking to my morals. The moment I knew what a threat Miller really was, I was ready to toss it all out the window. That's not me!"

"Peter, you lost who you were for less than a day," Sylvie said softly. "And you were willing to risk it for a team being threatened by a man who seemed impossible to put away. That doesn't make you a bad man. That makes you a human being."

Peter shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Part of it was because of the team," he said lowly. "But when Liv told me Miller threatened Noah, I saw red."

"And how possible would it have been to nail Miller knowing that Benson had a definite personal connection to the case?" Sylvie asked.

"Practically impossible," Peter admitted. "That's what scared me."

"Peter," Sylvie gingerly balanced her drink in her injured hand and placed her uninjured one on the attorney's knee. "Would you have done it if Miller hadn't been killed?"

"I wouldn't have hesitated," Peter nodded, chewing his lip. "Not when he was targeting Liv and Noah. And if that ever happened again – "

"From what I hear from Intelligence, they are in danger every single day just because of their line of work," Sylvie interrupted. "And the team is only as strong as everyone looking out for each other. Peter, what I have always admired about you are your dedication to justice and your morals. I'm adding your dedication and drive to protect those you care about to the _top _of that list. The SVU team is extremely lucky to have you, and I know you're lucky to have them, too." Her lips quirked up. "Your lawful good instincts are telling you to run, aren't they?"

"They're telling me to bolt and never look back," Peter agreed.

Sylvie smiled. "And what do your gut and your heart have to say about that?"

Peter took a deep breath, then looked down at his drink. "I can't leave," he answered. "I don't want to. It hurts to think about it."

"Then I think it's pretty simple," Sylvie shrugged, making him look at her. "Don't leave." She smiled. "I told Benson she shouldn't let you go, anyway."

Peter smirked. "So if I tried to leave, she'd drag me back here, basically."

"She probably would," Sylvie snickered. "She's stubborn."

"That's Liv," Peter chuckled fondly. "She's also the best woman I know."

Sylvie gently nudged him with her shoulder. "Sounds like you should stay, then."

Peter finally smiled warmly, and he placed his hand on top of hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Peter squeezed her hand. "Yeah," he agreed. "Guess I should."

Sylvie didn't bother hiding a triumphant grin. _Score for the Queen of Hearts._

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

Olivia took a final look at the file she had on Miller before dropping it into her filing cabinet. He had said you were either a wolf or a lamb; he had claimed to be a wolf, but Olivia had said to his face that no one helped a wolf when he was bleeding. _I hope however you died, you died bleeding, _she thought darkly, closing the cabinet with a satisfying thud.

"What did the filing cabinet ever do to you?"

Olivia lifted her head, startled, then turned to see Peter in the doorway to her office, one hand raised to knock on her door. "Um," she shook her head. "It wasn't the cabinet, it was what I was putting _in _it." Peter raised an eyebrow, and Olivia rolled her eyes. "I finally got rid of Miller's file."

"Good," Peter nodded, a relieved look on his face. "I'm tempted to burn mine, but I keep records of every case I've handled."

"Every?" Olivia repeated.

"Every," Peter nodded. "No matter how big the win or defeat. Think of it as me keeping score."

Olivia chuckled. "Did you need something, Counselor?"

"Yeah, got a minute?" Peter asked. Olivia nodded, and Peter shut the door behind them. "Actually, you brought up exactly what I came to talk about."

Olivia's face fell into a mask, even as her fingers dug into the back of her chair. "The Miller case."

"More like what I was about to do regarding the case," Peter corrected.

Olivia winced. "Peter, I never would have asked you to do that."

"I know you wouldn't have asked," Peter nodded. "I would have done it anyway. I keep thinking about it, and I would _always _have done it because at the end of the day, Rob Miller was a guilty man. He needed to go."

"But what that would have meant," Olivia began.

"I was going to put my integrity, my career, and everything I believe in in jeopardy for you," Peter finished, and Olivia cringed at the harsh tone. "Yes, I know that's what it meant. That's a crack in my character. That's not me. And you became more important than a case I was going to try. You can look at a case with an open heart. I can't. I need to look at a case with clear eyes."

Olivia swallowed hard, trying to look anywhere but the attorney. "Does that mean I should expect to work with a new Assistant District Attorney soon?" she asked quietly.

"No."

Olivia's head shot up, eyes wide. "What?" was all she could manage to say.

"If we had this discussion yesterday, I would've given a completely different answer," Peter said with a smile. "But a good friend told me that one moment of me being out of character doesn't make me a bad man. It makes me a human being." Olivia's eyes lit up in recognition, and Peter nodded. "You run an incredible team, Liv," he said. "And I still want to be part of it. So, I'm not leaving until you force me out."

Olivia smiled widely, walking around her desk. "In that case, Peter, be prepared to stick around for a long time."

"You got it, Liv," Peter grinned.

Olivia checked her watch, noting it was close to lunchtime as she opened the door, and was met by a startled laugh from her team's desks. A quick look up revealed Amanda was the one who had laughed, judging by her hand over her mouth. Sonny wasn't bothering to hide his amusement; he looked like he was trying to be both amused and disappointed at the same time because he was smiling widely and shaking his head. Sylvie was sitting in Fin's chair, the sergeant sitting on his desk with a bewildered look on his face. "So," Fin folded his arms, "despite the friend losing fingers, they _still _thought it was a good idea to play with fireworks?"

"Yep," Sylvie confirmed; Olivia blinked in surprise and Amanda snickered into her hand. "And one firework hit Matt in the neck."

Fin shook his head. "Kids these days."

"Sylvie was just telling us various crazy paramedic calls," Amanda explained with a grin. "Apparently this one was recent."

"This was recent as in 'I'm in denial and I don't like my captain' recent," Sylvie nodded, making Sonny snort loudly. "Which that only lasted two weeks, _don't laugh!"_

"_She's _the one laughing!" Sonny pointed at Amanda, who swatted at his hand in annoyance.

Olivia shook her head, chuckling a little. "Rollins, make sure Jesse and Billie know not to play with fireworks."

"No kidding," Amanda was still grinning as she nodded. "I have a story to tell them to back it up."

"I could tell you _so _many," Sylvie rolled her eyes, then smiled cheerfully at Olivia. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

"It certainly is," Olivia smiled back, watching Peter stop by Sonny and Amanda. "I believe I now owe you a drink or dinner."

"Oh, no," Sylvie immediately shook her head. "Lieutenant, you don't need to – "

"I couldn't lose another ADA so soon," Olivia said quietly so only Sylvie and Fin heard. "Not another one I grew close to. So thank you for talking to him."

Fin's eyebrows shot up, and Sylvie smiled bashfully. "I just spoke from the heart."

"Well, whatever you said, it worked," Olivia told her.

"I'm glad," Sylvie nodded, checking her phone and speaking louder. "I actually came with Stone to say I plan on leaving tomorrow morning and surprising the firehouse while they're on shift once I'm back – "

"That's early," Fin blinked.

"A lot's happened while I've been gone, apparently," Sylvie smiled. "And not that I haven't enjoyed meeting everyone, but Chicago's home."

"No place like home," Fin nodded in understanding.

"In that case," Olivia raised an eyebrow, looking around. "I'm paying for drinks tonight."

"I'm in," Fin raised his hand.

"Guys, really," Sylvie shook her head as Amanda, Sonny, and Peter threw in their agreements. "You don't need to do that."

"Hey, it's your last night in Manhattan and I don't know when you're coming back or if you are," Peter shook his head. "If we weren't doing something as a squad, I'd be offering to take you out."

"Or one of us would probably race him," Amanda smirked.

"Guilty," Sonny agreed.

Sylvie sighed. "I can't argue with any of you, can I?"

"That's something we have in common with Sergeant Voight's team," Fin smirked. "We're stubborn as hell."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Sonny Carisi_**

If Sylvie hadn't known that Peter had only been with the team a year and a half, she'd have thought this had been a team that had been together for several years. Just watching Olivia and Fin bounce off each other, watching Sonny bicker with Fin and Amanda, and listening to Sonny and Peter gang up on everyone made her smile and feel comfortable enough to try and drop her shields.

The warm buzz of a squad that felt like a family made her take another drink of her wine before her grin split her face. Yes, she was ready to return to Chicago. She was ready to be with her firehouse family again, be there for her family one hundred percent. She tried to protest when Olivia reached for her bill as well as her own, but when the lieutenant gave her a firm look and side-eyed Peter pointedly, Sylvie gracefully accepted defeat. When the others were focused on paying their own bills, Sonny looked at her and gave her a grateful smile. Sylvie beamed back; she had done exactly what he hadn't wanted and meddled, but it was keeping their squad together. That was what was important; if she couldn't be with her firehouse family, she could help Sonny keep his SVU family together.

She felt as if it was pointless to argue with Peter when he said he would personally drive her back to LaGuardia for her flight home. "I don't need to be at work as early as the squad does," he had told her. "I want to talk to you before you leave . . . and it's probably not a good idea for you to haul your luggage all by yourself."

Sylvie couldn't argue with that last part at all, so when it was still dark and way too early in the morning, she checked out of her hotel and headed out of the lobby to where Peter had pulled up and was waiting for her. Between the two of them, they were able to put her luggage in the trunk, then they were on the road to LaGuardia. "I'm glad I found you here," Sylvie admitted. "Honestly, I thought a lot of my time would be spent in that hotel."

"That couldn't have been good for you in the long run," Peter frowned.

"No, probably not," Sylvie shook her head. "Would've mainly been me rebuilding my shields. It was good to get out, though."

"I'm just curious," Peter looked at her. "You're originally from Indiana, right? Why didn't you go back there? Not that I didn't like having you here, I did."

Sylvie grimaced. "Fowlerton was where I grew up," she said. "It's my hometown. It's not _home _to me anymore." She cleared her throat. "And that's where my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend who proposed to me before the factory fire are located, so . . . "

"Yeah, maybe not," Peter shook his head as they pulled up to the drop-off area at the airport.

"No," Sylvie agreed, getting out of the car. "Definitely not."

They were quiet as they unloaded Sylvie's luggage, then Peter took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sylvie," he said quietly, making her look up at him. "You helped us . . . _me_ . . . a lot while you were here. I owe you for that."

Sylvie smiled at him. "You can owe me by maybe sending an update every now and then, OK? Don't be a stranger."

"I can do that," Peter agreed with a chuckle.

Sylvie stepped closer and wrapped her good arm around his neck. "Bye, Peter."

Peter smiled and hugged her back. "Safe travels, Sylvie."

Sylvie put her carry-on bag on her good shoulder and adjusted her grip on her suitcase, giving Peter one last smile before heading into the airport. Just like in Chicago, she made it through baggage claim and security without much difficulty. She checked her ticket to make sure she was heading for the right gate when she realized she could feel someone familiar nearby. She stopped in her tracks and looked up, blinking when she realized who was nearby.

And honestly, given what Jay had done when she left Chicago, how could she have expected anything differently? "Both of my police brothers have sacrificed sleeping in to say goodbye to me," she huffed, mocking annoyance to hide the tears starting to clog her throat.

"We must have something worth sacrificing sleep for," Sonny riposted easily. "And like I wasn't getting my own goodbye right before you go."

Sylvie sniffed, moving quickly forward. Sonny opened his arms instantly, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her arm. "This is worse than when we went dark," she whispered.

"It_ really _hurts," Sonny agreed, closing his eyes and resting his chin on top of her head. "I haven't seen Will since we went dark, I only saw Jay once in the two times he's come to Manhattan, and now I'm losing you again." He scoffed. "We better actually go to Chicago soon."

"Please do," Sylvie nodded vigorously. "I don't want to have to make up a reason so I can come back here."

Sonny shook his head, pulling back slightly and tilting her head up. "I'll see you again," he promised, seeing the tears in her eyes. _"All _of you again."

Sylvie smiled weakly. "I love you."

Sonny kissed her forehead, feeling how she was shaking slightly. "I love you, too," he said, giving her one last tight squeeze. "Go be incredible, Sylvie."

Sylvie took a deep breath, nodding. "I will."

Sonny smiled at her. "Prochnost, remember?"

Sylvie smiled back. "Prochnost."

Sonny reluctantly let her go, and Sylvie stood on her toes to kiss his cheek before she took her suitcase's handle. Sonny stepped back to watch her head to her gate. She made it to where boarding had just been called, and when she reached the gate, she turned one last time. Sonny gave her a sad smile and mouthed _"I love you" _to her. Sylvie felt tears burn her eyes as she mouthed the words back.

Then a crowd of people moved past him, and when the walkway was clear, he was gone.

Sylvie took a deep breath and turned around, handing her ticket over when it was her turn to board. She managed to fit her carry-on under the seat in front of her this time, then shifted to get comfortable. She exhaled slowly, then reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She sent one last text before she turned on airplane mode, then sat back and waited for take-off.

_I'm coming home._

* * *

**A/N: I'm already missing Sonny and Sylvie together . . . man, now I want to get to "Infection."**

**Anyway, yes, if you see ship teasing, I'm a Benstone shipper (or Stenson, since Ben Stone was Peter's father, which I found hilarious). I watched SVU intermittently when Barba was with this squad, but when Stone joined, that was the year of Wolfverse seasons that I really got into the shows, so Stone's my favorite of the ADAs, and I loved all the scenes with Benson and Stone. So, we'll see where I go from here, but chances are if I pair Benson with anyone, it'll be the ADA who (in the show) quite literally risked everything for her.**

**Anyway, I said I would show you an example of the character biographies I made, so . . .**

* * *

_**Jay:**_Latin, "bird"

**_Choleric:_** strength, aggression, productivity

**_The King:_** commanding, authoritative, decisive

**_Type 8, The Challenger: _**self-confident, decisive, willful

**_ENTJ:_**The Commander

**_Gryffindor:_** bravery, courage, daring

**_Aries: _**the fearless, impulsive, intense

**_Fire: _**focused, decisive, daring

**_The Upright Tower:_** upheaval, trauma, sudden change, chaos

**_Archetypes:_** Chronic Hero Syndrome, Vigilante Man, Go Through Me, Calling Card, The Spartan Way

**_Neutral Good:_** The Benefactor

**_Status: _**alive

* * *

**That's an example of what I've got, and I've made one for every single one of the main characters who appear in the book. If you would like to keep seeing them, let me know who you would like to see next!**

**Next chapter, it's back to Chicago.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Will gets out of the hospital, Sylvie comes home, and Firehouse 51 gets a welcome surprise. Also, by popular demand, Sylvie's character biography will be at the end!**

* * *

**_Will Halstead/Jay Halstead_**

"So here's the thing," Connor said as he looked through Will's chart. "You're definitely not cleared for duty right now."

"Figured," Will sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"However," Connor gave him a look, "I _can _discharge you as long as you don't do anything stupid any time soon."

"I think as long as he gets out of that bed, he'll be happy to do anything you tell him," Jay said from where he leaned against the doorframe.

"How about anything related to me watching myself until I can come back to work?" Will gave his brother a stink-eye.

Connor snorted loudly. "I'm sure you'll keep yourself occupied somehow."

"He probably will," Jay smirked as Will got out of his bed, reaching for the duffel Jay had brought with his clothes. "It's just the question of will he do something stupid or not."

Will gave Jay another glare. "I hate you sometimes."

"I know," Jay grinned cheekily.

Connor shook his head, chuckling as he headed for the door. "I'm outta here before the two of you start fighting."

"Good idea," Jay waved.

Connor waved back, and Jay shut the door. As soon as the click was heard, Will gave Jay a wide grin. "I get to spend more time with our sister."

Jay sighed and turned around to give Will privacy to change, shaking his head. "That might be more trouble than you being alone."

"Please," Will snorted as he changed out of the hospital gown and into dark jeans, a T-shirt, and a dark grey hoodie. "Sylvie will mother hen me to death."

"Or you'll annoy each other to death," Jay pointed out, turning around when Will tapped his shoulder. "Or drive each other nuts with your powers."

"Excuse you, telekinesis will come in very handy," Will sniffed as he picked up his duffel bag and found his phone.

"Yeah, especially if you need to stay on the couch for a while," Jay said, reaching into his pocket when his phone vibrated. He saw Will look for his phone, too, and frowned. "Guess that's one of our siblings."

"It is," Will nodded, opening his messages. He stopped in his tracks as Jay opened the door, reading the three words that popped up. _"No way," _he breathed, eyes wide.

"What?" Jay looked at him in worry before scrambling to check his phone. "What happened?"

Will just laughed in glee. "I know what I'm doing today!"

"Oh, no," Connor deadpanned from where he was reviewing charts near Maggie.

"Don't worry, Connor," Jay smiled widely when he read Sylvie's message. "It's nothing stupid. If anything, it'll keep Will occupied until he can come back to work."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett/Will Halstead_**

Sylvie had never been able to sleep when on a flight before. For the longest time, sitting on a plane reminded her of missions, when she was required to be at the top of her game and ready for action at any moment. She hadn't been on many planes since. Even when she had flown to New York, she had focused on her shields and hadn't fallen asleep.

She had almost drifted off many times on the flight back to Chicago, which surprised her. _New York may have tired me out more than I thought, _she mused, pinching the bridge of her nose as she listened to the pilot's announcement that they were approaching the gate. She covered a yawn with her hand and took a last drink from her water bottle, rolling out her neck as she listened to everyone on the plane start to recover their belongings. She closed her eyes and focused on her shields, tentatively lowering them a little. The blast of Chicago emotions hit her hard, but she smiled in relief when she wasn't overwhelmed. That was _exactly _what she had hoped for when she came back.

_And I'm here to stay, _Sylvie thought with a smile, grabbing her carry-on and heading off of the plane.

Her suitcase was one of the first to come through the baggage claim, so Sylvie didn't have a moment to check her phone when she took it off airplane mode. She rolled her bag by the doors, then checked her phone to call for an Uber. She was completely taken aback when she saw the most recent message was from only a minute ago.

_Welcome home!_

Sylvie blinked rapidly, then checked who had texted her. Abruptly, she grinned widely, then grabbed her suitcase and hurried out the door. She recognized the redhead leaning against a familiar car instantly, and unable to stop herself, she ran his way, leaving her suitcase on the sidewalk and dropping her carry-on at her feet. "You're out!" she whooped in relief.

Will nodded in agreement, hugging Sylvie when she wrapped her good arm around him. "Sorry I can't hug you too tightly," he said, tucking her head under his chin.

"I can't hug you with both arms," Sylvie complained. "We're both at a disadvantage."

"We'll have a re-do when we're both healed," Will decided.

"I like that idea."

"Good." Will pulled back a little and tilted Sylvie's head up, looking her in the eye. "Your shields?" he asked in concern.

She beamed up at him. "Totally ready."

"Do you mind?" She shook her head, and Will pressed his fingers to her temples, closing his eyes. Sylvie's mind was a comforting familiarity to Will as he embraced using his powers to help her in any way he could. But Sylvie had been right; her shields were mentally stacked brick by brick, and Will's careful poking and prodding didn't make them budge. He opened his eyes and grinned down at her. "Nice job, sis."

"I'm just glad I could make it back before tomorrow," Sylvie said in relief, resting against Will as he switched to loosely hold her around her waist.

Will smirked. "Is tomorrow that date I heard about?"

Sylvie groaned. "Please tell me you and Jay aren't going to spy on us."

Will grinned. "Now, _there's _an idea!"

"_Will Halstead!" _Sylvie smacked his arm.

Will snickered, kissing the top of her head. "Nah, we'll just interrogate you the next time we see you."

"Thank you," Sylvie mumbled.

Will rubbed her back, then opened the trunk of the car. "Come on, let's drop your stuff off. I know where you want to be right now."

Sylvie smiled, picking up her luggage to put them in the back. "Still haven't gotten a new car yet?"

"I've been in the hospital with a pneumothorax," Will deadpanned. "What do you think?"

Sylvie giggled as he shut the trunk. "At least Jay's letting you drive his."

"Yeah, he's riding with Hailey for now," Will nodded, opening the driver's door and sliding in, Sylvie doing the same in the passenger's side. "So?" he smiled. "Your place, then 51?"

"Yes, please," Sylvie grinned widely.

"Copy that," Will nodded, putting the car in drive.

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

If Matt was to design a survey to determine who at Firehouse 51 missed Sylvie Brett the most, he imagined he, Cruz, Stella, and Emily would be the most vocal about it. _Or maybe the floater paramedic riding with Foster, _Matt amended his thinking, grimacing as he listened to Emily complain to anyone who would listen in the bunkroom outside his office. _Just because he would complain about the paramedic he's trying to cover for._

In all fairness to Emily, she was part of the majority of their shift who didn't know Sylvie's main reason for her vacation. Some prodding on Matt's part revealed only he, Kelly, Boden, and Herrmann knew Sylvie had left to work on her mental shielding, and even then, Herrmann didn't know the full impact the mattress factory fire had had on their Paramedic In Charge.

_Still, _Matt thought as he put his pen down and leaned back in his chair, checking how far into shift they were. _One week down, who knows how many more to go. _They were only an hour into the current shift, and Emily was already fed up. _It's going to be a long shift._

The bells went off, and Matt stood up, listening to who was called out. Emily jumped up from her bunk when Ambulance 61 was called, waving to Stella when Truck 81 wasn't called. Squad 3 was, though, and Matt sent Kelly a lazy salute when the lieutenant left his office to run for the apparatus floor. He left his office, watching the rigs pull out, then looked at Stella. "Does Foster like the floater?" he asked sarcastically.

"What made you think she doesn't, Captain?" Stella huffed, standing up and following Matt to the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know," Matt snorted, beelining for the coffeemaker. "Maybe the constant complaining for . . . " He checked his watch. "Ten minutes straight?'

"Yeesh," Herrmann shuddered from where he was at the table with a newspaper. "I don't know how we'll keep getting floaters if that keeps up."

"Well, hopefully Brett isn't gone for too long," Mouch piped up. "Broken arm? How long should that take to heal?"

"Two, three months?" Matt guessed.

Stella barked in laughter. "I'm taking bets on how many floaters Foster scares off before then."

Matt shook his head, hiding his grin as he took a drink of his coffee. "Let's not bet on how many people Foster will make miserable."

"There's worse things we could be doing," Stella pointed out.

"When _is _Brett coming back?" Ritter wondered from where he was on the couch, Tuesday's head in his lap. "From New York, I mean."

"I haven't heard anything," Stella shrugged.

"Hopefully before tomorrow," Matt muttered into his coffee.

"What was that?" Herrmann blinked.

"Nothing," Matt shook his head quickly, taking another drink. He knew Sylvie had said she would be back before then, but he hadn't heard from her since. "Just hoping it's soon."

"Agreed," Stella grumbled, getting her own cup of coffee. "The sooner the entire family is back together, the better."

Matt couldn't argue with that at all. He had just taken another drink of his coffee when Tuesday's head shot up, and with a woof, she jumped off the couch and headed for the door. "Really?" Ritter sighed, starting to stand. "I just took her out."

"I'll take her out," Matt volunteered, putting his mug down. "I need to stretch my legs a bit, anyway."

"Thanks, Captain," Ritter said gratefully, frowning when Tuesday whined and shifted from paw to paw. "She's really anxious for some reason."

"Well, hopefully she doesn't yank my arm out," Matt smirked, attaching the leash to Tuesday's collar. It felt like Tuesday was going to yank his arm out when he opened the door to the apparatus floor. "Easy, girl," Matt frowned. "What's got you so worked up?"

Tuesday barked excitedly suddenly, then yanked the leash out of Matt's hand, racing towards the drive. Matt muttered a curse, running after the Dalmatian, watching her take off towards the road. She didn't cross it, though; instead, she jumped up and tried licking the face of the blonde at the foot of the drive. Matt stopped short, recognizing Jay Halstead's car and Will Halstead leaning against the hood, the redhead with a wide grin on his face.

And Tuesday was licking the face of Sylvie, the blonde giggling and scratching Tuesday's head with her good hand, the dog's tail wagging what looked like a mile a minute. "Hi, girl!" Sylvie grinned widely, nuzzling the dog's neck. "Oh, did you know I came back? You gonna spoil the surprise?"

"Consider me surprised," Matt finally got his tongue loose.

Sylvie's head shot up, and her eyes widened when she saw him. Will quickly crouched down, a slight grimace on his face, and Tuesday wagged her tail, moving to sniff the redhead's hand. That left Sylvie to get to her feet and run full speed to Matt, who met her on the driveway and caught her when she leapt at him. Both of her arms went around his neck, and Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, relieved beyond belief to see her again. "Surprise," she whispered, burying her nose in his neck.

"Best surprise ever," Matt laughed, kissing the side of her head. "Welcome home, Sylvie."

She sighed happily. "It's good to be home."

"Thought I'd drop off something that belonged to 51," Will smiled at Matt as he stood up, Tuesday's leash in his hand. "I checked her out as soon as she landed. You can have your paramedic back when her arm is healed."

"Good," Matt smiled, looking down at Sylvie. "Because it looks like Foster is going to kill every single floater that'll come through the house."

"Great," Sylvie snickered. "Good to know I'm the only partner she'll accept."

"More like the only partner she'll ever _tolerate."_

"I'll take that, too."

Will chuckled, walking over and offering Tuesday's leash over. "I'm getting the feeling you'll want to stay for a while."

"Yes, I do," Sylvie nodded, peering past Matt; he figured she was looking at the apparatus floor and seeing Ambulance 61 and Squad 3 were missing. "Thanks for the ride, Will."

"Of course," the ginger grinned, handing Tuesday's leash to Matt. "If you need a ride at the end of the day, let me know. I'm clearly not doing anything important."

"Or stupid?" Sylvie raised an eyebrow.

Will sighed. "Now you're sounding like Jay and Connor."

"So people who care about you and don't want you getting injured again."

Will held his hands up in defeat. "I'm just gonna leave now."

"Thanks for dropping her by, Will," Matt called as Will headed back down the driveway.

"Any time," Will nodded, turning and walking backwards so he could face them while he talked. "While I'm out of commission, if there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Thank you," Sylvie smiled gratefully. "Maybe I'll get the Halstead version of what's best around Chicago."

"I'll have you know my tastes might be _very _different from my brother's," Will smirked as he reached the driver's door.

"Then I'll get the _Will Halstead _version."

"There you go," Will laughed, opening the door.

Matt waved as Will started the car and peeled off. "So he's using Jay's car for now?"

"Apparently," Sylvie nodded. "Since his was hit in the parking lot of Med."

"Yeah, we heard about that," Matt nodded, his arm still around her as they walked back to the apparatus floor. "Natalie's still under observation, it sounds like."

"Will said she was hurt pretty badly," Sylvie winced. "Connor actually ended up with the least amount of injuries."

Matt cringed, too. "I think he had the worst few shifts ever right there."

"I agree," Sylvie nodded, leaning her head on Matt's shoulder. "It sounds like a lot happened while I was gone."

The sadness in her voice made Matt stop and look at her. "Hey," he stopped them in their tracks, turning Sylvie to look at him. "You needed to take care of yourself. There's no way you could have known what would happen."

Sylvie closed her eyes, nodding. "I know," she said quietly. "I just can't help thinking of all the what ifs."

Matt nodded in agreement, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's never fun, though, is it?"

"Never," Sylvie agreed vehemently. "I hate it."

"Me, too," Matt said, stopping in front of the doors back to the common area. "Do you want to surprise them or just walk in?" he asked, holding back a grin.

Sylvie grinned. "Surprise them."

"You got it," Matt winked, kissing her cheek and wrapping Tuesday's leash around his hand. "Come on, girl, you're helping." Tuesday woofed in agreement, and Sylvie giggled as the Dalmatian's tail wagged. She hid out of sight as Matt opened the door, walking a happy Tuesday inside. "Hopefully she'll settle down now," she told Ritter, passing the leash to him.

"Thanks, Captain," Ritter said gratefully, rubbing Tuesday's back as she licked his hand. "I'm not sure what got her so worked up."

"Well, she might just need to stretch her legs more," Matt shrugged, moving so he leaned against the wall; with everyone's attention on their speaking captain, they missed Sylvie slipping through the doors and inching her way towards the opposite wall.

"Maybe," Ritter tilted his head side to side, then patted the cushion next to him.

Tuesday hopped up onto the couch, and Mouch huffed, though he fondly patted Tuesday's back. "That makes one of us, girl."

"Actually, I think that's two of us," Sylvie chose to pipe up at that moment; Mouch almost fell off the couch, Herrmann choked on his coffee, and Stella whipped around so quickly, her hair almost smacked her in the face. "Stretching my legs really helped in Manhattan."

"Probably helped that you could watch practically everywhere," Matt grinned, enjoying Tuesday's startled jump and Herrmann's coughing a bit too much.

"So much," Sylvie giggled.

"Excuse me, _what?" _Stella plopped her mug on the counter and ran over. _"What?!"_

"Surprise!" Sylvie laughed, accepting Stella's bear hug. "Oh, watch the arm!"

"I'm watching the arm," Stella promised, squeezing her tightly. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," Sylvie smiled, moving to Herrmann as he stood up and moved closer. "Will Halstead picked me up at the airport and dropped me off."

"So _that's _why you wanted out," Ritter grinned at Tuesday, scratching her head.

"Hey there, Sylvie," Herrmann beamed, giving her a hug next. "How're you doing?"

"Aside from this," Sylvie gestured to her broken arm, "I'm doing much better."

"Good."

"We were wondering why you took off," Mouch remarked, standing up to give her a quick hug as well. "Manhattan, huh?"

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded. "I don't want to explain it more than once, so is it OK if we wait until the others get back?"

"Absolutely," Ritter nodded, giving her a tight hug. "It's good to see you back."

"I'm glad to be back," Sylvie smiled, migrating to be by Matt. "It was good for me to be in Manhattan, but Chicago's home."

The sound of the Squad rig pulling into the apparatus floor made Matt look towards the door, then he smirked at Sylvie. "You gonna surprise them, too?"

Sylvie just winked and snuck over to duck down, out of sight of the door. "You two are _sneaky," _Mouch's eyebrows raised.

"Well, I saw her first," Matt shrugged smugly, then straightened when the four Squad members headed inside. "How did it go?"

"Pretty straightforward," Kelly answered, walking right past where Sylvie was hiding; Capp and Tony did the same thing. "Just had to extract a few passengers from a car wreck, nothing requiring Truck or Engine. 61 should be back from Med soon."

"Good," Herrmann nodded as Cruz passed Sylvie.

Except this time, Sylvie stood up and followed behind Cruz, smiling widely and announcing, "I'm back!"

Cruz yelped and spun around; the rest of Squad wasn't much better, as both Capp and Tony jumped a good few feet in the air while Kelly almost tripped over his own feet. They all had the same reaction, though – once they processed it was Sylvie, and she was grinning widely, all four of them smiled widely. "Hey!" Cruz greeted with open arms, and Sylvie bounded up and hugged him, Cruz minding her arm as he did the same to her. "Welcome back, roomie!" He frowned, though. "I thought I told you to let me know when you were coming back!"

"It's a surprise!" Sylvie smiled innocently up at him.

"Consider us surprised," Kelly laughed, the next to walk up and expect a hug. "Good to see you back at 51, even if you aren't in uniform."

"Thanks," Sylvie accepted his hug with a smile. "I'm back and Will says I'm good to go."

"Good," Kelly rubbed her back and passed her off to Capp and Tony for hugs. "How'd she scare the rest of you?"

"Tuesday gave us a heads up," Ritter gestured to his dog.

"Yeah, and Casey knew because he helped her," Herrmann pointed.

Kelly snorted loudly. "Of course he did."

Matt gave him an innocent look in response.

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

It was very easy to know when Ambulance 61 rolled back into the firehouse. Emily's grumbling could be heard before she stormed through the doors, the floater paramedic rushing past her for the locker room. The common room, which had been impatiently waiting for her return, went quiet, which Emily didn't catch immediately. "I want Brett back," Emily finally huffed.

"It sounds like she's said that before already," Sylvie remarked from her place on the couch, Ritter having given his spot up so she could rest her broken arm on the couch arm. "Has she said that before already?"

"I think at least twice this shift," Stella nodded.

"I could hear her from my quarters," Matt added.

Emily stopped in her tracks, blinked twice, then ran for Sylvie. "Oh, my God!" Sylvie grinned and jumped to her feet, bracing herself for Emily's hug. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," Sylvie smiled, sitting back down on the couch when Emily finally released her, Stella handing the returning paramedic a cup of coffee. "Will drove me here."

"And it's good to see you back, Sylvie," Boden said as he walked into the common area, Kelly behind him.

"Thank you, Chief," Sylvie beamed up at him.

"So," Emily plopped down on the coffee table, grinning. "New York, huh?"

"New York," Sylvie nodded, blowing out the breath she just took. "All the emotional pressure helped a lot."

"Emotional pressure?" Mouch parroted.

Sylvie's eyes darted around the room; Boden and Herrmann gave her encouraging nods, Kelly and Cruz offered thumbs up, and Matt raised an eyebrow before tilting his head at the arm of the couch. Sylvie gave him a meek nod, but Matt nodded, sat down, and laid his arm across the back of the couch; she had plenty of opportunities to lean back for physical contact if she needed it. She gave him a thankful smile, then took a deep breath and turned back to the firehouse. "I'm a mutant," she announced. "An empath psychic. I can sense the emotions of everyone around me with varying degrees of sensitivity depending on my shields."

"Really?" Mouch sat up straighter.

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded sheepishly. "My shields crashed during the mattress factory fire, so I needed to be somewhere I could feel several emotions that wouldn't overwhelm me all at once. For me, that was New York."

"Because of Otis's death?" Ritter asked quietly.

Sylvie flinched. "Yeah," she nodded, feeling Matt squeeze her shoulder. "Otis's death."

"Wow," Emily whistled lowly, shaking her head. "I had no idea."

"No one in the firehouse did," Boden spoke up. "Only I did because it's in Sylvie's file. Being a first responder can take an emotional toll on someone, so I had to know she could handle this job. She's done it with flying colors."

Sylvie's cheeks flushed. "Thank you, Chief."

"So when none of us could visit you at Med," Stella trailed off.

"Will closed my room off," Sylvie nodded. "Just so I wouldn't be overwhelmed. He's who I've seen before when I've been concerned about my shields."

"Hence why he picked you up at the airport," Matt nodded.

"Exactly."

"But you're OK now, right?" Cruz asked in concern.

"I'm better, yes," Sylvie smiled at him. "I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't confident in my shields."

"Great," Cruz sighed in relief. "I've missed my roommate."

"I've missed Chicago," Sylvie said happily, leaning back into the couch.

"So, being an empath psychic," Ritter tilted his head. "Is that just sensing emotions or can you manipulate them, too?"

"Oh, just sensing them," Sylvie shook her head desperately. "And even if I could manipulate them, I wouldn't. Not when I'm a first responder."

"When did you find out?" Kelly asked.

"The best time to find out," Sylvie smiled crookedly. "When I was a teenager."

"_Ouch," _Emily grimaced.

"I know," Sylvie nodded. "It was horrible. Take visible teenage drama and add that I could actually _sense _all those emotions . . . "

"How did you _survive?" _Kelly wondered.

"Not easily," Sylvie snorted. "There was this one time when homecoming rolled around . . . "

* * *

**_Matt Casey/Sylvie Brett_**

Sylvie regaled them with some of the most ridiculous stories they'd heard regarding emotional struggles, never mentioning names but seeming to enjoy herself. Matt watched her relax even more as their shift members asked more questions, seeming to be more curious about her mutation than concerned about it. Matt was happy to see Sylvie at such ease among their firehouse family.

The bells went off again, and Kelly sighed when Squad 3 and Ambulance 61 were summoned once more. "This is gonna be a long day," he grumbled, getting to his feet. "Let's go!"

Tony and Capp were on his heels, but Cruz stopped to put a hand on Sylvie's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, roomie," he said.

Sylvie squeezed his hand. "It's good to be back."

Cruz rushed after his team, and Emily patted Sylvie's knee. "We need a girls' night soon."

"You got it," Sylvie smiled.

With that, Emily headed out the doors, and within seconds, Squad 3 was peeling away with sirens blaring, Ambulance 61 close behind. "Well, long day for some," Herrmann stretched.

"Still pretty long if we're not doing anything," Stella pointed out.

As the rest of the firehouse started returning to their normal duties, Boden patted Sylvie on the shoulder. "Let me know when you're cleared to return to duty," he said. "I'll put you back on 61 immediately."

"Thank you, Chief," Sylvie nodded. "I will."

Boden headed back to his office, and Matt turned back to Sylvie, who was pulling her phone out. "I should probably make sure Will doesn't do anything stupid," she rolled her eyes.

"So Jay doesn't have to supervise him?" Matt guessed.

"That, too," Sylvie giggled, sending a text off. "It was good to come here, though. I needed it."

"You're always welcome," Matt smiled.

"Also," Sylvie put her phone back in her pocket, looking at him with a hopeful expression. "Is the dinner still on for tomorrow night?"

"Still on," Matt confirmed with a grin. "Assuming I still have my planned plus-one?"

"You do," Sylvie promised, smiling happily.

"Wonderful," Matt smiled back, gesturing to the door to the apparatus floor. Sylvie headed that way, and when Matt offered his arm, Sylvie tucked her uninjured hand into the crook of his elbow. "Chief said the reservation is at 6. I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"I'd love that," Sylvie nodded as they walked out onto the driveway. "I'm assuming formal dress? Anything specific?"

"Not that I've heard," Matt shook his head. "Whatever is most comfortable for your arm, OK?"

"I can do that," Sylvie nodded, smiling up at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me, too," Matt agreed, stopping in his tracks and looking down at her. "And the rest of the evening, if you're up for it," he offered.

Sylvie's smile could have powered the city. "I'd love that."

Matt heard the bells go off behind them, and he squeezed Sylvie's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe," Sylvie wished, hearing Truck 81 get called.

"I will," Matt promised.

She raised her head, and Matt gave her a quick kiss before taking off to Truck 81, seeing Stella, Ritter, and Mouch run out of the firehouse to gear up. Sylvie stood off to the side, seeing Will pull up, and as Stella drove the truck out of the station, she and Will gave them encouraging waves. When Truck 81 was gone, sirens wailing, Will reached across the car and opened the door for Sylvie. "So," he beamed, "Where to?"

Sylvie slid into the car and buckled herself in, smiling devilishly. "Clubs took me on a tour of all the desserts in Manhattan before I left," she hinted.

Will's eyebrows lifted, then he laughed and put the car in drive. "Oh, challenge _accepted!"_

* * *

**A/N: I missed my Brettsey so much . . . especially since we didn't get them together in Season 8. The post-Season 8 interview makes it sound like we'll get more in Season 9, though, so that makes me happy. Poor Annie leaving, though.**

**Anyway, by popular demand, here is Sylvie's character biography!**

* * *

**_Sylvie: _**Latin, "from the forest"

**_Sanguine:_ **cheerful, positive, mindful

**_The Priest:_ **inspirational, uplifting, motivating

**_Type 9, The Peacemaker:_** receptive, reassuring, agreeable

**_ESFJ:_**The Provider

**_Hufflepuff: _**dedication, patience, loyalty

**_Libra: _**the diplomat, stylish, popular

**_Water: _**trusting, devoted, forgiving

**_The Upright Sun: _**happiness, optimism, joy, confidence

**_Archetypes: _**Following in their Rescuer's Footsteps, The Empath, Incest Subtext, Hair of Gold Heart of Gold, Pint-Sized Powerhouse, Calling Card

**_Lawful Neutral: _**The Judge

**_Status: _**alive

* * *

**Also by popular demand, Sonny's character biography will be next chapter. If anyone has a character they would like to see after him, let me know!**

**I think next chapter will be the last chapter before a time skip . . . and then it'll be the 2019-2020 seasons! And to those of you who want to see Sylvie in action, you'll get your wish within the first few episodes.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Stone is Amanda's new favorite ADA, Jay refuses to date his sister, and Boden gets a surprise at The Palm.**

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

"Good news," Peter said when he arrived at the precinct where Fin, Amanda, and Sonny were bent over their computers and working, "Brett got to Chicago without any problems."

"That's great," Amanda looked up, then sighed in relief when she saw the pizza boxes Peter was balancing. "Oh, you read my mind."

"I know you're trying to close cases as quickly as you can," Peter explained, the smell luring Olivia from her office. "So I thought I'd do what I could to help."

"No need to leave the office," Fin nodded appreciatively. "Nice."

"Thanks, Peter," Olivia smiled.

"No problem," Peter beamed.

Amanda had just grabbed two slices when her cell phone trilled. She put her plate on her desk, took a bite, and checked who was calling her. When she saw who it was, she choked on her pizza when she tried to swallow quickly. "Rollins?" Olivia asked in concern.

Amanda waved her off as she took a swig from her water bottle, then quickly answered her phone before it went to voicemail. "Rollins," she coughed weakly.

"_Are you OK?" _Sylvie immediately asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Amanda nodded, coughing into her arm, flushing under the concerned looks she was getting from Peter and her squad. "Just choked on lunch. I was surprised to see it was you."

"_Oh, my God, I forgot the time difference," _Sylvie groaned. _"Wait a minute, it's near 2:00 there!"_

"Yeah, and we haven't eaten yet," Amanda chuckled; seeming satisfied that she was OK, Olivia headed back to her office. Peter, however, sat on the edge of Sonny's desk, seeming curious about who she was talking to. "Squad life, you know?"

"_Oh, I know," _Sylvie assured her. _"In Chicago, it's either a really slow day or you never eat until shift ends. I can't tell you how many times our rig has had to stop for takeout or donuts before the next call."_

"Well, that can't be _all _bad," Amanda snorted. "I can't imagine every time food's cooked at a firehouse, it's five-star cuisine."

Sonny's head shot up when she mentioned that, and Peter's eyebrows raised in surprise. _"We've got some pretty fair cooks at 51, though," _Sylvie said. _"But it's definitely not deep-dish Chicago pizza every time. Speaking of which, that's what I'm putting in my fridge right now."_

"Yeah, you can probably get all the Chicago style you want before you go back to work," Amanda chuckled, leaning back in her chair and mouthing _"Sylvie" _to Peter and Sonny.

"_One of the doctors at Chicago Med is on medical leave for a while because he's recovering from a pneumothorax, and he's the same doctor that checked me over after the factory fire, so we went restaurant touring today. For some reason, I thought it was a good idea to mention Sonny took me on a dessert tour, and Will decided it was a challenge he was willing to accept."_

Amanda burst out laughing. "And how's the sugar high?"

"_I'm really high on sugar right now," _Sylvie admitted, making Amanda cackle. _"Tell Sonny I blame him."_

"Hey, Carisi?" Amanda spun in her chair to face her partner, grinning like a cat. "Sylvie blames you for the sugar high she's on right now."

"What did I do?" Sonny protested at once, making Peter snicker.

"You took her on a dessert tour of New York, and the doctor she was with turned it into a challenge. They did the same thing."

"Great," Sonny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Peter didn't bother hiding his laughter that time. "Yeah, sure, blame me."

"Carisi accepts his blame," Amanda informed Sylvie with a smile.

"_He better."_

"But I imagine you didn't call me to tell you about your deep-dish and dessert adventures," Amanda spun in her chair, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"_No, I didn't," _Sylvie agreed. _"You know I have a date/plus-one event tomorrow night."_

"Yep."

"_Based on the updates I've been getting from 51, it's going to be a really long night and morning tomorrow, so I may need someone else's opinion on an outfit for tomorrow instead of Emily and Stella."_

"Absolutely," Amanda nodded immediately. "I don't know what looks best on you, but I'll do my best."

"_That's all I need. Thank you so much, Amanda."_

"No problem," Amanda waved it off, then realized Sylvie couldn't see her and dropped her hand. "Whether it's FaceTime or just sending me pictures, let me know."

"_Copy that. And now that my sugar rush is dropping, I'm going to go sleep."_

Amanda snickered. "Enjoy."

"_I'm going to. Thanks again, Amanda."_

"You're welcome." There was a click on the other end of the line, and Amanda hung up as well, turning and smirking at Sonny. "So does that mean it's _also _your fault she's dead on her feet?"

"Shut up," Sonny sighed.

Amanda just returned to her pizza while Peter laughed.

* * *

**_Kim Burgess_**

Kevin and Kim were exchanging theories about who killed Kelton when where was a sudden loud snort of amusement from Jay's desk. They swiveled in unison to look at him and found Jay putting his cell phone down, hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "What's the joke?" Kevin leaned forward with a grin.

"No joke," Jay shook his head, grinning as well. "Just my brother being an idiot while he's not able to be at work right now."

"What'd he do?" Kim asked as Hailey and Antonio returned, the two debating between themselves.

"He and Brett went on a dessert tour of Chicago since they're both on leave and they could keep each other occupied," Jay answered, snickering as he leaned back in his chair. "Will's now complaining about a sugar high."

Kevin barked in laughter. "You'd think a doctor would know better than to do that."

"Apparently Brett did it in New York and Will took it as a challenge," Jay shrugged, shaking his head as he turned back to the open file on his desk. "Honestly, that's definitely what Will would do."

"Brett's back?" Hailey asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she got back this morning," Jay nodded. "Will picked her up to make sure she was doing OK, then she dropped by 51 for a bit."

"Good to hear," Kim said in relief, Hank looking out of his office when he heard them chatting. "She got hurt pretty badly in the factory fire, right?"

"Broken arm," Jay nodded. "Will went into protective mother hen mode."

Antonio raised an eyebrow. "Did he?"

"Why?" Jay smirked. "Jealous?"

Antonio snorted and shook his head. "Sylvie is her own woman and if she wants to date someone else, she can go for it."

"What?" Jay balked, then shook his head. "No, no way. Brett and Will? Not happening."

"Why?" Hailey grinned as Kevin laughed.

"God, he's described her as the annoying little sister we never had," Jay made a face. "Thinking about dating her . . . " He exaggerated a shudder. "No, thank you. But I guess that means as the surrogate older brother, I get to give the shovel talk to whoever she ends up dating."

"Who'd be more terrifying, a detective or a doctor?" Kim wondered.

"When it's the Halsteads?" Hank snorted. "Either."

Jay grinned smugly. "You have no idea."

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

"I don't give a damn what anyone says about you," Amanda declared when she walked into the break room late the next morning. "You're a godsend, Stone."

"If I'd known that would be your reaction to me bringing donuts, I'd have done this a long time ago," Peter smirked, tipping his coffee cup in her direction and taking a drink. "It's a slow day at the office since nothing's come up for you – "

"Don't jinx it," Amanda warned, plucking a donut from the box.

" – so I came bearing gifts," Peter gestured to the box.

"I smell sugar," Fin poked his head through the door.

"Stone is my new favorite ADA," Amanda pointed to the man.

Fin snorted, walking into the room to examine the sweet treats. "Whatever you say, Rollins."

Amanda rolled her eyes, fumbling for her phone when it started trilling a tune. She quickly swallowed her bite when she saw who it was, then answered the FaceTime call. "Hey, Sylvie!"

"Hey!" Sylvie waved. "I hope you don't mind me calling now. Joe's going to be here later in the day, and I wanted to get this figured out before he comes back."

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to hide this from your roommate?"

"Not really _hide," _Sylvie shook her head. "More like I don't want an earful about having this dinner right when I got back and not telling anyone about it. Besides, while Matt's best friend knows something's going on, we'd rather run this by our chief, too."

"Hmm," Amanda nodded, seeing Fin and Peter look at her curiously. "Probably a good idea. Got two who probably want to say hi," she added, flipping her phone around to show Sylvie.

"Hey, Brett," Fin nodded.

"Good to see you, Sylvie!" Peter added.

"Hi, guys!" Sylvie greeted them, and Amanda returned the camera to face her. "So, have you got a free moment or two?"

"Hopefully, I have more than two," Amanda nodded, dropping into a chair. "What am I helping with?"

"I just need a second opinion, really," Sylvie confessed. "I don't have that many outfits for a date like this, and add in . . . " She held up her broken arm.

"Aha," Amanda nodded. "All right, what have you got?"

"One moment." Sylvie put her phone down, and Amanda waited patiently for the other blonde to return. When she did, she had two dresses on hangers in her hand.

Without hesitation, Amanda made her first opinion known. "The red. No question."

"Really?" Sylvie looked up in surprise. "That was quick."

"You're bright and cheery and an optimist," Amanda listed. "Red is much better for you than black."

"Oh," Sylvie blinked, then beamed and put one hanger down. "Well, that should hopefully make this easy."

She held up the dress to the side, and Amanda whistled. "You so have to send me a picture of what you look like."

Sylvie ducked her head. "You're way too kind."

"Please," Amanda rolled her eyes. "I'm taking every chance I can get to be a good friend before I eventually screw something up."

"Hey," Sylvie glared sternly at her through the screen. "I will not have my new friend being harsh on herself when she has no reason to."

Amanda sighed dramatically, and Peter snickered into his coffee. "Welcome to being a friend of Sylvie 'Sunshine' Brett, Rollins."

"I am _not _called Sunshine," Sylvie scoffed.

Peter leaned behind Amanda so he was in the shot. _"I'm _calling you that."

"Maybe Sylvie 'Optimist' Brett is what we should go with," Fin spoke up.

"Oh, great, are _all _of you there?" Sylvie winced.

"I can get Liv and Carisi if you want?" Fin offered helpfully, making Amanda giggle.

Sylvie sighed. "Amanda, I'll send you a picture later."

"Thank you," she sang smugly, taking another bite of her donut.

"And seriously," Sylvie bit her lip. "Thank you. I wasn't sure which color to go with."

"Any time," Amanda nodded. "Go get your guy."

Sylvie smiled. "I will. Get your guys when you snatch a case."

"Thanks, Brett!" Fin called from the side.

Sylvie ended the call on her end, and Amanda stood back up. "Guess we should make it look like we're doing something."

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

After one of the longest 24-hour shifts of his career (mostly because he was looking forward to that evening), Matt was relieved to run through the shower and crash before panic mode set in for the evening. He didn't know what he was so worried about, it was just him and Sylvie attending a dinner, albeit a _really nice _one, with their chief and his wife.

Oh, and they were now officially considering it a date. That might be why he was worried.

"Dude, you've got this," Kelly shook his head as he watched Matt fuss with his cufflinks for the umpteenth time before he left to pick Sylvie up. "It's you and Brett."

"That's _exactly_ what I'm worried about," Matt gave him an evil look.

"And she might be worried about the exact same thing," Kelly pointed out. "Or she'll pick it up from you and get worried in return."

"Wow, you _really _know how to help me out," Matt shook his head.

"Matt," Kelly finally stepped in front of him. "Take a deep breath, OK? This is Sylvie, who has been an incredible friend to you this past year. The way I've seen you two interact, especially recently, is amazing. After what happened with Dawson, the two of you deserve this, so have an awesome night together. Got it?"

Matt took a deep breath and nodded. "Copy that." He smiled. "Thanks, Kelly."

"Any time, brother," Kelly smiled, giving him a hug. "Go get your girl."

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Matt pulled up to the building Sylvie and Cruz lived in, then texted her to let him know he was there. Sylvie sent a text back, telling him she would be right down and there wasn't a need to come up. Matt raised an eyebrow, but stood on the sidewalk and waited for a few minutes.

The door to the building opened, and Matt's eyes widened when Sylvie stepped out. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I had to tell Joe I wanted to talk to Chloe about something, then she distracted him so I could sneak out the door."

"You're _gorgeous!" _Matt breathed in awe.

Sylvie blushed red, which was not as red as the off-the-shoulder, velvet dress she wore. It was as red as garnet and fit her like a glove except for the draping neckline. A few of her curls framed her face, but the rest was pulled back into a coiled bun held in place by a chopstick with matching rhinestones. She smiled, looking Matt up and down. "So do you," she said.

Matt looked down, glad he had chosen the outfit he had. Most of his suits were varying shades of dark grey, but the black he had chosen matched well with the dark sheen of Sylvie's dress. "I guess that means we'll look good together," he offered his arm to her.

Sylvie giggled, putting her hand in the crook of his elbow and letting him lead her. "We better. Did Severide let you borrow his car?"

"He insisted, actually," Matt smirked, opening the passenger door for her. "This probably looks better pulling up to The Palm."

"We'll use your truck next time," Sylvie grinned.

Matt closed the door behind her, grinning smugly now. At least there would be a _next time._

* * *

**_Wallace Boden_**

As Donna informed the hostess of their reservation, Boden watched the door for when Matt arrived. He had asked his captain if he had found someone to attend the dinner with, and all Matt had done was confirm he had. Not a word had been mentioned about who he was bringing. Boden had almost asked if it was Kelly, but he had heard after shift that the squad lieutenant was planning on being at Molly's late that night while Stella was on shift.

Another thought occurred to him, but Boden almost brushed it away. _Almost,_ because right before he dismissed the idea, he noticed Kelly's car pull up to the valet parking with Matt in the driver's seat. He stepped out, looking striking in a black suit Boden rarely saw him wear, and spoke to the man at the stand, giving him the keys before walking over to the passenger's seat and opening it. Matt's silence on who he was bringing suddenly made sense as he held out his hand and helped Sylvie out of the car, the blonde paramedic dressed in red velvet and black knee-high boots. The two made a striking pair as Sylvie took Matt's offered arm and they walked into the restaurant. "Well, _this _is a surprise," Boden said with a smile as they approached.

"Hey, Chief," Sylvie smiled shyly. "Hopefully it's not a bad one."

"Absolutely not," Boden shook his head, giving her a careful hug. "After what I've seen from the two of you recently, it _shouldn't_ be a surprise."

"Thanks, I think?" Matt chuckled, giving him a hug as well.

"Sylvie?" Donna walked up with a wide smile. "Look at you! You can make a cast look _good _while wearing a dress like that."

Sylvie blushed. "Thank you, Donna."

"And that necklace!" the woman's jaw dropped. "That is _beautiful!"_

"Thank you," Sylvie smiled, playing with the heart-shaped ruby with a black diamond halo resting against her skin. "It was a gift from my family before I came to Chicago."

"Well, our table's ready," Donna looked around. "Shall we?"

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

Conversation at the table veered between relaxed and tensed at times. Matt knew exactly what Boden wanted to bring up, but Donna spoke excitedly with Sylvie about her upcoming teaching year, and Sylvie spoke more about her time as a paramedic in Fowlerton. Talk decreased significantly once their food had arrived, but Matt still caught Boden watching him and Sylvie.

Eventually, Donna excused herself to use the restroom before dessert arrived. When she had left, Boden fixed a look on both him and Sylvie. "I assume this is going to be more than just Sylvie being your plus-one, Matt?" he asked.

Matt and Sylvie exchanged looks, then nodded simultaneously. "We plan for it to be, Chief," Matt answered. "That's why you're the second to know, after Sev."

"Well, I appreciate being in the know," Boden told them. "Hell of a way to let me know, though."

"I can't be in the field for another month, at least, according to Will," Sylvie held up her injured arm. "So this was a good way to tell you."

"I appreciate it," Boden nodded. "But learning what you may have while you aren't in the field is going to be very different from what your relationship may be once you're back in the house."

"I know," Sylvie nodded.

"I _definitely _know," Matt snorted.

Boden nodded in satisfaction. "Then I will leave telling the rest of the house up to you. You are damn good at your jobs, and you are damn good at being professionals and, recently, not letting your personal lives interfere when you're on shift." He smiled. "And I am happy for both of you."

Sylvie sighed in relief, and Matt smiled widely. "Thank you, Chief," he said.

"You're welcome," Boden nodded. "You both deserve to be happy. If that happiness is with each other, then I have no problem with it . . . as long as it doesn't cause a problem in my house."

Sylvie laughed. "Copy that, Chief."

"Now," Boden leaned back, looking around for the waiter as Donna returned to her chair. "How about that dessert?"

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

"That went _so _much better than I thought it would," Sylvie admitted as they walked down the waterfront that night.

"It really did," Matt nodded in agreement. "The Chief looks out for all of us, we're like family, but it's always worth hearing he approves of something."

Sylvie tilted her head. "Even when it's _our _private lives and not his?"

"Well, if it interferes with the house," Matt amended.

"That's true," Sylvie conceded. She licked her lips. "Speaking of the house . . . " Matt gave her his undivided attention, and she looked up at him. "How should we go about telling everyone about us?"

Matt smiled, liking how she said that: _us. _"Well, Boden was right," he said. "What happens between the two of us while you're injured could look very different from when you're back on duty."

"Yeah," Sylvie sighed and nodded. "Why couldn't it be easy?"

"If relationships were always meant to be easy, I think everyone would be in one," Matt said dryly, making her snort. "Here's what I suggest." Sylvie nodded, looking up at him. "I want to see how this goes between us, both while you're injured and when you get back on duty, before we tell the rest of the house. Obviously Sev and Boden know, and Stella probably will, too, but if something goes wrong and the rest of the house knows, it really could affect our jobs."

"I definitely wouldn't want that," Sylvie shook her head. "I agree." She smiled brightly. "Maybe we'll see how long it takes someone to figure us out?"

Matt snickered. "Chances are everyone will think we need to sort ourselves out and finally _start _dating."

"Their loss," Sylvie sang, leaning into him. "This'll be fun."

"Yes, it will," Matt nodded, slipping his arm around her waist. "Now you just need to get that arm healed up as quickly as you can."

"You can't rush perfection," Sylvie clicked her tongue.

Matt smiled down at her. "No, you can't."

Sylvie beamed at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips, then when he pulled back, she grinned widely up at him. "So, second date?" she asked hopefully.

Matt laughed, tugging her closer to him. "And _you _can pick what we do." Sylvie whooped, making him laugh harder as they walked down the waterfront towards Kelly's car.

The night couldn't have gone any better than he thought it could.

* * *

**A/N: Could you tell by how I kind of rushed the events in this chapter that I really want to get to the current timeline?**

**I owe y'all another biography, and here you go: my favorite SVU detective/ADA (as of S21) and one of my favorite TV characters ever!**

* * *

**_Dominick: _**Latin, "belonging to the Lord"

**_Choleric: _**strength, passion, productivity

**_The Warrior: _**loyal, protective, steadfast

**_Type 5, The Investigator: _**perceptive, innovative, secretive

**_ISFP: _**The Composer

**_Slytherin: _**ambition, cunning, resourceful

**_Taurus: _**the dominant, generous, romantic

**_Earth: _**hard-working, loyal, nurturing

**_The Upright Moon: _**illusion, intuition, complexity, secrets

**_Archetypes: _**Jack-of-All-Trades, Rules Lawyer, Devoted to You, Incest Subtext, The Cavalry, Calling Card, The Power of Acting

**_Lawful Good: _**The Crusader

**_Status: _**alive

* * *

**Sonny's biography fits very well with Sylvie's: earth to water, moon to sun, and incest subtext refers to them (even though they're not really siblings, they're as good as). There's only one of the quartet I haven't published as a biography for, so if you would like Will's next, let me know! If not, who next?**

**Next chapter, time skip! We get into the 2019 seasons, and it's gonna be _fun._**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Three months pass, Firehouse 51 adopts a stray, and Team SVU gets quite the fish to fry. Also, Will's character biography at the end!**

* * *

**_Will Halstead_**

"Honestly, with how we've tried to use up our time while we've been off, it's a miracle you haven't been in here for any time other than when you broke this," Will remarked as he examined Sylvie's arm.

"Please," Sylvie rolled her eyes. "I would end up here if I was with _Jay. _Or if _you _were with Jay."

Will frowned, tilting his head. "My brother isn't _that _much of a trouble magnet."

Sylvie snorted loudly. _"Our _brother is _totally _that much trouble. It's even worse when the two of you are together."

"Hey!" Will complained.

Sylvie gave him an annoyed look. "Bekker," she deadpanned.

Will grimaced. "Yeah, not my best day. In my defense, I had a pneumothorax."

"That is your _only _defense," Sylvie sniffed. "Now, can you clear me already?"

Will huffed. "Bossy," he muttered, but he carefully took the brace off her arm. "It's hard to believe you've had this for three months."

"Three months, yesterday," Sylvie nodded.

"OK," Will put the brace to the side. "Roll your wrist for me." Sylvie obeyed. "Any pain?"

"None," Sylvie shook her head.

"OK, make a fist." Sylvie curled her fingers into one. "Open. Again. Any pain at all?"

"Nothing," Sylvie grinned widely.

"Excellent," Will grinned. "I can confirm you don't need this at all," he waved the brace at her. "So, all you need to do now is soak your arm in warm water twenty minutes a day for the next two weeks, and start some light exercises and build that resistance daily. _Light," _he gave her a small glare.

"I know," Sylvie hopped off the bed. "I've had a broken arm before, Will."

He sighed. "Humor your big brother, will you?"

Sylvie smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be careful if you will."

"Deal," Will agreed, cupping the back of her head and leaning his forehead against hers. "Jay can be the crazy one of us in Chicago."

Sylvie giggled, closing her eyes, feeling her brother wrap his thoughts around hers. "Isn't he always?"

Will chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Go. Have a good shift at the firehouse."

"Thank you," Sylvie kissed his cheek.

He opened the door for her, and she stepped out of the room. "All yours, Captain," Will announced.

"Well?" Matt asked expectantly, smiling as he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against.

Sylvie grinned, holding up both arms. "Good as new!"

"That's great!" Matt brightened, giving her a hug and smiling into her neck when she gave him a full Sylvie hug, now that one of her arms wasn't broken. Oh, he had missed her hugs. "And cleared for duty?"

"I recommend telling Foster she needs to do heavy lifting," Will said as he walked out of the room, checking his clipboard for what to do next. "But as long as Sylvie keeps her exercise light, Firehouse 51 can have its PIC back."

"And the girls will rejoice," Matt said dryly, making Sylvie laugh and Will smirk. "Thank you for everything you've done, Will."

"Oh, anything for Chicago's finest," Will waved his thanks away. "Besides, Sylvie's like my little sister. Annoying little sister, but little sister."

"_Will!" _Sylvie protested.

Matt just laughed, putting his arm around her waist. "Have a good shift, Will."

"Thanks," Will nodded. "You guys, too."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

"You know, I don't think I ever asked," Matt said suddenly as he and Sylvie got into his truck. "What did you do in New York when you weren't working on your shields?"

"Well, there wasn't a time I _wasn't _working on them," Sylvie explained as she buckled her seat belt and Matt pulled out of the lot. "Yes, there were times I was at the hotel specifically working through all the emotions around me, but I also made sure to get around the city so I wasn't feeling the same people in the hotel the entire time."

"Sounds like you were busy, in that case."

Sylvie smiled. "It's a good busy. Especially when I ran into some of New York's finest."

"Really?" Matt smiled. "Anyone the firehouse would know, by any chance?"

Sylvie smirked. "Well, maybe . . . "

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

"We find the defendant _guilty."_

The sentencing and bang of the judge's gavel never failed to make Olivia smile in satisfaction, especially when the jury went in their favor. She and Fin stood from their seats to watch the security officers lead their newest convicted criminal out of the courtroom. "We're on a roll, aren't we?" Fin smirked.

"It's a good feeling," Olivia nodded, heading towards the front of the courtroom.

"Getting the feeling we shouldn't get used to it."

"Maybe not," Olivia conceded. "But it's great while it lasts."

"Not arguing there, Liv."

The girl who had been on the prosecution side of the courtroom bounded around the desk, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she said with teary eyes. "Thank you _so _much."

"You're very welcome, Lisa," Olivia smiled kindly at her, then at her parents. "If there's anything that comes up, please let us know."

"We will," Lisa's mother nodded.

Olivia stepped back to watch Fin escort the family out, then she smirked at the attorney still packing up. "How many wins is that in your records now?" she asked.

"Far more than there are losses, I can tell you that," Peter smirked back, picking up his briefcase and walking with her out of the courthouse.

"I sure hope so," Olivia snorted. "My squad only takes the best attorneys."

Peter grinned smugly. "And I only work with the best squads."

Olivia laughed. "Well, I guess we're stuck with each other."

"What a shame we hate each other, right?"

Fin muttered something ahead of them, and Olivia raised an eyebrow. "What was that, Sergeant?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

Olivia rolled her eyes, then looked through her pockets when her phone rang. She checked the Caller ID, then answered. "Benson."

"_Lieu." _Sonny's voice sounded extremely tense. _"We got a new case. We need you back at the district, now."_

Olivia headed towards Fin immediately. "What are we looking at?"

"_Something big. I have a bad feeling about this one."_

Olivia frowned uneasily. "How big?"

* * *

**_Matt Casey_**

" . . . which leaves window duties."

The collective groan from inside the briefing room made Matt and Sylvie stop in the hallway, and Matt winked at Sylvie. "Give them a surprise?" he asked softly.

She nodded eagerly, tucking herself behind the doorframe. "All right, all right, calm down," Boden looked around. "Second shift drew the short straw. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Front, back, and the apparatus floor." Matt stepped in through the door, and Boden nodded in greeting to him. "Casey, Severide, Herrmann, you decide how to parse it out." The three commanding officers nodded in agreement. "And lastly," Boden looked at Cruz. "Joe Cruz, it has come to my attention that you've been raising money for the Future Leaders Fund."

Cruz blinked, then cleared his throat and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Um, it's a . . . um, nonprofit that raises money for scholarships. They'll have a fundraiser next weekend on the North Shore."

Boden hummed. "Consider me signed up."

"Me, too," Mouch agreed.

Cruz smiled. "Yeah, I'll post the information on the bulletin board."

"Right," Boden smiled back. "OK, so if that is everything . . . ?"

"I have something, Chief," Matt raised his hand. Boden gestured for him to take the floor, and Matt grinned. "So a stray wandered into Chicago Med this morning, and Dr. Halstead thinks she belongs to us?"

Sylvie peeked around him, grinning widely. "Surprise!"

The room erupted in cheers, and Emily rocketed from her chair to tackle her friend in a hug. _"Finally!" _she cheered. "No more useless floaters!"

Sylvie giggled maniacally, somehow managing to wriggle in Emily's hug to wrap an arm around Stella when the other girl hugged her from the other side. "Careful!"

"Welcome back, Sylvie," Herrmann smiled warmly.

"51 hasn't been the same without you," Kelly grinned.

"It's good to be back," Sylvie beamed at him.

"All right," Boden smiled. "If that is officially everything . . . dismissed!"

"I'll start inventory," Emily volunteered.

"OK," Sylvie nodded, giving her friends one last hug before they left.

"Actually, Sylvie," Boden stepped forward. "And you two," he added to Matt and Kelly. "Come and see me in my office?"

"Yeah," Sylvie nodded.

"You got it, Chief," Matt agreed.

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

Sonny was waiting for the two with an officer when Olivia and Fin returned to the district. "Hey," Olivia nodded to Sonny, then turned her attention to the officer. "You drove the victim over from the 11?"

He nodded, pulling out his notebook to report. "Pilar Reyes," he said. "Says she was assaulted by some media bigwig, and my sergeant told me after the Weinstein mess not to put his name on the radio."

Olivia grimaced; now she knew what Sonny meant by big. "Thank you. What's his name?"

"His name's Sir Tobias," the officer frowned. "Tobias . . . "

Amanda, who had just walked up to join them, halted in her tracks, eyes wide. "Sir _Tobias Moore?" _The officer nodded, and Amanda swallowed. "From Picflix, he just moved to New York ahead of Brexit."

"The girl was crying so hard in the car, I thought I might have to take her to the hospital," the officer said.

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

"He sent his assistant home," Pilar sniffled, her voice wavering as she talked to Olivia. "It was just us. He said he wanted to tape me." She shook her head, lips trembling. "I'm so _stupid! _I should have just left!"

"No, that's not stupid, Pilar," Olivia shook her head. "He's a very powerful man."

Amanda nodded in agreement, and Pilar gulped. "He poured me a few drinks. He said I needed to relax, and then . . . he made me take my blouse off."

"Made you?" Amanda repeated.

"He yelled at me," Pilar nodded. "So I did what he said, and right away, his hands were _all _over me. I said no, but he got angry, and he pushed me on the couch. And he took out his, um . . . his . . . his _thing, _and he said, 'Come on, you're a . . . you're a big girl.' And I kicked him."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "And he let you go?" she asked.

Pilar shook her head. "He blocked my way, and he forced me to watch him while he . . . while he finished. All over the couch, the lampshade . . . " She shook her head, then uttered something in Spanish that didn't sound kind at all.

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

Ever since Peter had told her about his decision to remain in New York and stay the attorney for her team, Olivia had found herself thanking Sylvie multiple times in her head for whatever she had said that made him stay.

As the new Bureau Chief, Vanessa Hadid, balked at the name she and Chief Dodds brought to her, she found herself thanking the blonde paramedic once again, because all Peter did was settle into business mode, though he did sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Olivia already mentally made a note to buy him drinks after this case. _"Sir Tobias Moore?" _Hadid repeated faintly. "My first month? You couldn't bring me a subway groper?"

"Welcome to the big top, counselor," Dodds quipped.

Hadid took a deep breath. "This story hasn't leaked yet?"

Dodds shook her head, but pointed out, "The longer we wait . . . "

Hadid conceded with a nod. "The girl? She's credible?"

"Very," Olivia confirmed. "Her name is Pilar Reyes. She's twenty, naïve. She came up from Venezuela. She disclosed immediately after she was assaulted."

"No witnesses?" Peter asked.

"No," she shook her head. "He made sure that the office was empty."

"So not his first audition."

"Unlikely," Olivia agreed. "But we're doing due diligence."

"We need warrants for the screen test, his couch, his whole office," Dodds said.

Peter was nodding, but Hadid scowled. "Hang on. We do that, he's gonna lawyer up, faster than you can say DSK. Work the case a little more, vet Pilar."

Olivia scowled. "She's not making this up, Counselor."

"I didn't say she was," Hadid raised an eyebrow. "But _he _will." She turned to Peter, nodding to him. "Mr. Stone will be the riding ADA on this. Keep him involved every step of the way."

Olivia had hoped that was how it would go, but it was still a relief to hear her say that. Judging by the look on Peter's face, he thought the same.

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

"Thanks, Fin," Olivia said into her phone as she returned to Dodds. "And take Rollins with you." She hung up and looked at Dodds when he greeted her. "OK, so . . . the new bureau chief, Hadid . . . she seem a little reluctant to you?"

"More like astute," Dodds snorted. "This case blows up, it won't touch her."

Olivia sighed. "At least she put Stone on the case. He's basically one of us."

Dodds raised an eyebrow. "He works here, though."

Olivia refrained from smirking. "He's family."

* * *

**_Sylvie Brett_**

"So, something I want to keep the three of you abreast of," Boden told the three commanding officers in his office. "The official government report from the mattress factory fire has been further delayed."

"What?" Sylvie's eyes widened.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kelly groaned in annoyance.

"They have four factory workers dead along with a firefighter," Boden answered. "And there's some noise about disciplinary action."

Kelly did a double take. "Against the CFD?"

"They're asking for clarification in my incident report," Boden sighed. "Sent me a whole bunch of questions."

Matt shook his head in annoyance, and Sylvie squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Kelly made a helpless gesture, then looked at Boden. "Anything more you need us to do?"

"No," Boden shook his head. "We wait."

Sylvie grumbled. "I did enough of that to come back on the job."

Kelly grinned up at her, and Matt smiled faintly. Boden chuckled at his paramedic, then looked at his truck captain. "So, Casey."

He looked up. "Yes, Chief?"

"How's the search coming for the new firefighter for Truck 81?"

Matt tensed under Sylvie's hand, and she tightened her grip on his shoulder. "I'll know the right fit when I see it," he said.

"It's been three months," Boden reminded him.

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "I promise I'm looking."

Boden gave him a concerned look, then finally nodded. "OK. Thank you."

Matt was the first to stand up and head out the door, and Sylvie quickly followed. After a quick nod to Boden, Kelly was hot on their heels. "You OK?" he asked his best friend.

Matt sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as they headed for the bunks. "They have our reports," he muttered. "they drag these things on at a snail's pace, not seeing or not caring that we have to keep reliving the call."

Kelly shook his head in agreement. "Nothing moves slower through the CFD than paperwork," he said frankly. "It's the first thing I learned at the academy."

"I guess," Matt sighed. "It's just . . . "

He trailed off, and Sylvie discretely slipped her hand in his. She barely flinched when she felt the agony of Otis's lost zip through him, and the guilt he still felt that she had been hurt based on a call he made. "Hey," she whispered, pulling him a to a stop. "Before you know it, the report will be out, it'll be filed, and then it'll be done."

Matt closed his eyes, nodding. "I just want it over, you know?" he said quietly.

"I know," Sylvie nodded, kissing his cheek.

* * *

**_Amanda Rollins_**

When Amanda and Fin made it to Pilar's apartment, Fin looked around to see suitcases everywhere. "Packing?" he asked. "You going somewhere?"

"My agent said if I don't want trouble, I should get out of town," Pilar said. "I already overstayed my visa."

"You're an NYPD material witness," Amanda told her. "You don't have to worry about any of that."

Fin tilted his head, seeing the gift basket on the floor. "Nice basket," he said, reaching for a note attached to it.

Pilar scoffed in disgust. "It got here right before you did."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, already getting a feeling about who it was from, even before Fin flipped the note open and read what was in it. "Lovely to meet you, hope we get to work together soon. All the best, Sir Toby." He looked up at Pilar. "He left his number. Did you call him?"

"No," she spat. "He makes me sick."

As she mumbled in Spanish, Amanda stepped forward. "Pilar, this means that he's worried," she said. "OK, you could call him, you could . . . you could arrange a meeting. Listen, we would have eyes on you're the entire time."

"I don't want to see him again!" Pilar protested.

Fin shook his head. "Yes, you do."

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi_**

When Sonny thought about it, there were two types of stakeouts he really enjoyed in his line of work. One was when he was on site in the dark, running a solo op, waiting for just the right moment to strike. With everything on his side, the person he was waiting for never saw him coming.

Then there were missions like this where he was hidden in plain sight, his team usually spread out around him while they were running an op. Just a few feet away, he had eyes on Pilar as she waited for Tobias to return with drinks, a Bluetooth in his ear, watching his phone as though he wasn't blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation occurring. "One white wine, and tickets to the premiere and the VIP party afterwards," Tobias handed what he had to Pilar.

"Who's gonna be there?" Pilar asked.

"VIPs," Tobias grinned. "Everybody." He laughed, then examined her closely. "You . . . you seem a little nervous."

"I am," Pilar nodded. "After . . . what happened."

"What do you mean?" Tobias blinked. "At the audition? No," he chuckled. "Don't be so hard on yourself, hey?"

"Me?" Pilar did a double take.

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself. I mean, everybody's nervous the first time. Could . . . could give you another shot at it."

"Another . . . " Pilar trailed off. "Audition, like in your office?"

Tobias nodded. "Well, now you've had time to think about it, and realize what it takes to get the part."

Pilar swallowed. "I guess so."

"Well, that's brilliant!" Tobias smiled. "I've got a suite upstairs with a camera in it. Shall we, hey?"

Pilar nodded in agreement, standing up, and Sonny frowned, peering closer at his phone like he'd read something wrong. "I thought she's supposed to stay in the lounge?" he muttered.

"That's what I told her to do," Fin grumbled from where he and Olivia were watching at the bar.

"What's going to happen to me this time?" Pilar abruptly asked.

Tobias frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Will you force yourself on me again?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tobias narrowed his eyes. _"Force myself _on you? Is this some kind of shakedown? Because if it is, it's not gonna work out too well for you."

* * *

**_Olivia Benson_**

"_One call from me, and you'll find your provocative little ass at a detention center in Brooklyn."_

Peter grimaced as he listened to the recording being played, and Olivia nodded. "You get the idea."

Peter tapped the button to pause it, then rubbed his temples. "Would've been good to know you were doing a controlled meet."

"Things were moving fast, Counselor," Dodds shrugged.

"The point is, he put himself in the room with her," Olivia said. "He threatened her."

"We've arrested people with a lot less," Amanda pointed out, taking the tablet with the recording back.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Stone, he has a premiere tonight," Olivia leaned on the chair opposite him. "There's gonna be a lot of press."

"Come on, Stone," Fin urged. "We gonna go to the party or we gonna stay home?"

"Unfortunately, with a new bureau chief running the joint, I have to run this by Ms. Hadid first," Peter said. Olivia grimaced, and Peter gave her a look clearly saying he was just as annoyed by the idea as her. "I have to, but trust me, she hears this tape, she's gonna do the right thing, OK?"

* * *

**_Sonny Carisi_**

Fin was checking his watch what felt like every three seconds, and he finally sighed in annoyance, looking up at his team. "Where the hell's Stone?"

"He'll be here," Amanda assured him.

"Well, there's nothing on TMZ," Sonny held up his phone. "That's a first."

"So I'd had enough of all this doom and gloom," Tobias spoke to the press nearby. "I think everybody had, right? The world seems such a dystopian place. So my wife, the Duchess as I call her here, came up with this brilliant idea. So for our first production since we moved to this side of the pond, we are giving you a remake of your fabulous original Broadway production, 'My Fair Lady,' with a twist!"

There was a commotion nearby, and Sonny turned to see Peter make his way through the press and cameras. "Hey!" he walked over. "Let him through!"

Security finally let him pass, and Olivia sighed in relief. "Counselor, you're cutting it close here."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Peter bit out. "Flag on the play, Liv. We're not doing this tonight."

"I called it," Fin huffed.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Stone, _what the hell is going on?"_

Peter shook his head, looking just as furious as her. "All I know is word came down from the eighth floor to slow things down."

"'Slow things down,'" Sonny repeated incredulously. He'd heard this before all the time at S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was never a good sign. "What kind of pull does this guy have?"

"I don't know," Olivia shook her head with a scowl. "He's not getting away with this, though."

Sonny silently shook his head in agreement. He had pulled off a hit on Miller when he had seemed untouchable. Surely if things went so far south, he could find a way to snatch Tobias, too.

* * *

**A/N: He is such a slimy bastard, isn't he? Sonny's gonna have quite the tale to tell his siblings.**

**Character biography #4 coming up. Here's my favorite ginger doctor!**

* * *

**_Will:_ **English, "resolute protector"

**_Melancholic: _**thoughtful, sensitive, contemplative

**_The Server: _**caring, hospitable, charitable

**_Type 1, The Reformer: _**principled, purposeful, self-controlled

**_ISFJ: _**The Protector

**_Ravenclaw: _**intelligence, knowledgeable, wit

**_Gemini: _**the curious, open-minded, communicative

**_Air: _**thoughtful, charming, independent

**_The Upright Magician: _**willpower, desire, skill, concentration

**_Archetypes: _**Devoted to You, The Dreaded, We Help the Helpless, Cover-Blowing Superpower, Calling Card

**_Chaotic Good: _**The Rebel

**_Status: _**alive

* * *

**I love how I managed to get all four elements, the first four alignments, and all four Hogwarts houses into the Crowns. It's so much fun.**

**So the Crowns are out of the way. Which character would y'all like to see next? I've made one for each of the main characters that appear (including the recently deceased Ava), so let me know!**

**"Sacred Ground" and "I'm Going to Make You a Star" continue next time!**


End file.
